Crestfallen
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: Hujan, apalagi yang lebih Luhan sukai daripada itu? Mereka menilai Luhan sebagai kesempurnaan yang mutlak. Tapi, untuk satu hal, Luhan lemah. Dia mendambakan cinta dari kakak laki-lakinya. Takdir memang berpihak, namun kisah masa lalu Sehun membuatnya ingin menyerah. "Aku ingin bertahan, sedikit lagi"/"Tapi dia menyakitimu,Lu!"/"Tidak, Dia mencintaiku juga, Aku tahu itu"/HUNHAN. GS
1. First time meet you

" **CRESTFALLEN "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL FOR PROJECT APRIL ANGST HUNHAN GS**

 **.**

 **By** **BaekbeeLu** **Present**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Angst**

 **Genderswith. Typo(s) . DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **..**

* * *

 **First time meet you**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beijing, China 2000**

Tangan mungilnya yang sehalus bayi, bersentuhan dengan amat berkilau pada jutaan tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari sekitaran atap rumahnya. Suara gemuru yang ringan, nyanyian halus air yang menetes berjatuhan membentuk lekukan pola gelembung cantik di bawah sana. Membasahi seluruh bumi dengan langit yang menangis dari gumpalan awan abu-abu tua.

Matahari sejak malam bersembunyi dalam sangkarnya, meletakkan diri di balik awan hujan yang merata membasahi setiap kota. Mata dengan kilauan secerah mutiara itu memandang senang atas apa yang saat ini sedang di lakukannya. Setiap pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran itu, seluruh kerangka dahannya basah oleh air mata langit yang jatuh.

Aliran sungai yang di ciptakan hujan pada halaman rumahnya, membawa beberapa lembar daun layu kuning kecoklatan yang terbawa arus kecil. Gadis mungil itu melihat semuanya hingga dedaunan tadi berakhir pada tempatnya di bawah saluran pembuangan air. Terbawa pada tempat yang menyedihkan, meninggalkan pohon yang bersedih akibat kehilangannya.

Tangan kecilnya masih bersentuhan dengan air, ribuan tetes air itu setia sekali menuruni jemari kecilnya hingga lengan baju panjang piama yang di kenakannya sedikit basah akibat ulah kecilnya yang nakal.

Semilir angin bertiup sedikit kencang hingga surai keemasan panjangnya yang tergerai menari-nari kedinginan. Wajah dengan kulit putih berseri itu juga hampir pucat karena dingin, tetapi bibir mungilnya masih menampilkan warna secerah buah cherry merah segar musim semi. Gadis mungil itu masih betah dengan kesukaannya akan hujan.

Dia memang gadis mungil sedikit nakal, padahal sang Ibu jelas sudah melarangnya untuk terus bermain hujan tetapi otak kecilnya membangkang permintaan sang Ibu. Mengabaikan keinginan Ibunya yang menyuruh Ia untuk tidur siang, dan pada akhirnya Ia menikmati sendiri waktunya dengan hujan di atas balkon kamar kecilnya.

Mata berkilau itu melirik ke samping kanan saat telinganya mendengar suara cicitan yang samar. Tubuhnya tersentak dan terpekik tertahan setelah mengetahui dimana suara itu berasal. Tepat di bawah pohon apel miliknya, seekor anak kucing berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan badan gemetar dan seluruh bulu yang basah kehujanan. Mengeluarkan suara cicitan kecil yang sedih hingga gadis mungil itu hampir menangis karena kasihan.

Langkah kecilnya hampir beranjak dari sana namun terhenti ketika seseorang datang dengan payung putih di atasnya lalu menghampiri kucing kecil itu dan menolongnya, tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum bahagia hingga berteriak kencang penuh kegembiraan.

"Mama!"

Seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dengan umur baru memasuki kepala tiga itulah Ibunya. Menggambarkan jelas dari mana asal muala Ia mendapatkan mata secerah mutiara yang terwariskan itu dan juga senyuman manis seindah pelangi. Wanita itu menoleh saat mendengar putri kecilnya memanggil riang, dan menggelengkan kepala gemas saat mengetahui lagi-lagi si kecil yang cantik itu membangkang permintannya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara decitan kecil yang menggema dengan suara hujan. Gadis mungil menoleh dan menurunkan tangannya yang basah. Mengetahui bahwa Ibunya kembali menemukan dirinya yang berulah nakal, gadis itu hanya tersenyum polos kekanakan tanpa dosa.

Ibunya berkecak pinggang, dan memposisikan diri agar sejajar di depan tubuhnya yang mungil. Gadis kecil itu tidak pernah mendapatkan hukumannya. Ketika setiap anak nakal menerima omelan penuh penekanan dari Ibunya hingga berakhir menangis, gadis kecil ini justru mendapat kecupan manis di kedua pipi gembilnya juga sedikit kelitikkan geli di tubuhnya hingga suara cekikikan cerianya begitu mengalun bahagia memenuhi seisi penjuru rumah.

Membuat hawa dingin hujan tersamarkan oleh kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

"Putri Lulu, kenapa masih berulah nakal dengan Mama, Hm?" ucap Ibunya gemas dan menyentil hidung bangirnya yang sudah memerah kedinginan.

Putri Lulu yang nakal itu, Ia adalah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng ringan dan memberikan Ibunya tatapan agyeo yang menggemaskan.

"Lulu tidak nakal. Lulu hanya bermain dengan hujan, Mama"

Sang Ibu mengambil kedua tangan kecil Luhan yang dingin, dan menciumi kulitnya yang halus dengan mata terpejam nyaman, "Tapi tangan kecil putri Lulu ini kedinginan, sayang" katanya lembut sembari mengelus kedua tangan bayi itu, berusaha agar putri kecilnya mengerti bahwa bermain lama dengan hujan itu tidak baik.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir imut dan memeluk Ibunya sayang, "Tadi Lulu belum mengantuk, Mama" gumamnya dengan suara kecil yang memberat "Tapi, sekarang Lulu ingin tidur bersama Mama" gumamnya lagi, sedikit menguap dan meletakkan kepala kecilnya pada celuk hangat leher sang Ibu.

Wanita itu menggendong putri kecilnya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang dengan sprei pink hellokitty menggemaskan. Meletakkan bantal dan menyelimuti Luhan begitu hangat dengan selimut tebal.

"Tidurlah sayang, bukannya besok kita akan pergi piknik bersama Papa hm? Kalau putri Lulu terus nakal seperti ini, rencananya lebih baik di batalkan saja ya," ucap Ibunya seakan mengancam dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat sedikit kesal.

Luhan menggeleng keras dan murung, "Tidak, jangan di batalkan Mama. Lulukan pengen jalan-jalan lagi sama Mama dan Papa. Jangan dibatalkan pikniknya," lirihnya sedih dengan mata cengeng yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, jangan menangis sayang" ucapnya sedikit panik dan langsung membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya "Tidak di batalkan jika putri Lulu janji tidak nakal lagi. Bukannya Mama melarang Lulu bermain dengan hujan, tetapi hujan juga bisa membuat Lulu menjadi sakit. Mama akan sedih jika Lulu sakit, Lulu tidak mau membuat Mama dan Papa sedihkan, sayang?"

Luhan mengadahkan kepala dan menggeleng lagi, "Tidak! Lulu tidak mau membuat Mama dan Papa menjadi sedih. Lulu janji, Lulu tidak nakal lagi Mama" ucap gadis kecil itu sembari meletakkan jemari kelingkingnya di depan wajah cantik Ibunya.

Sang Ibu tersenyum hangat dan menghadiahkan Luhan kecupan bibir yang begitu disukainya, "Luhan adalah putri kesayangan Mama dan Papa yang paling baik. Gadis manis paling cantik dan paling disukai semua orang di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang tidak menyayangimu, sayang" harapan dari seorang Ibu pada nasib di masa depan untuk putrinya, Ia yakin Luhan akan menjadi gadis tersayang dari semua orang yang mengenalnya nanti.

Berharap meski bisa saja ketakutan akan masa depan yang menyedihkan itu jelas ikut menghantuinya.

Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya erat dalam dekapan hangat sang Ibunda.

Dalam mata rusa cantik yang tertutup rapat itu, Ibunya tersenyum dan mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan sayang sembari terus berharap agar nanti putrinya bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah.

"Ketika dimana aku mengetahui bahwa diriku memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang cantik, pikiranku langsung berasumsi pada hal ini" wanita itu mulai bercerita sendiri dalam keheningan yang di hiasi dengkuran halus dari si kecil cantik yang saat ini tertidur nyaman pada pelukan hangatnya. Senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah bahagianya.

"Bidadariku ini, Ia pasti salah satu putri yang turun dari kayangan milik sang Dewi. Bagaimana gadis kecil ini bisa menjadi sebegitu cantik dan sempurna saat Tuhan dulu menitipkannya dalam rahimku untuk diberkati sebagai seorang malaikat kecil? Wajah Dewi mana yang di wariskan untukmu, sayang?" tangannya menelusuri seluruh lekuk sisi wajah sempurna Luhan dengan lembut, "Mama hanya bisa berharap dalam doa, semoga ketika kau beranjak dewasa dan telah mengenal apa itu artinya mencintai seseorang. Semoga Ia adalah lelaki yang benar-benar tulus menyayangimu, lelaki idamanmu juga pangeran dalam hidupmu. Dan tentunya, lelaki yang amat takut kehilanganmu" bisik wanita itu dengan senyumnya dan mulai ikut terpejam nyaman. Menyusul mimpi indah putri kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CRESTFALLEN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari bersinar sedikit pada bayang-bayang awan yang menutupinya dengan setia. Angin cukup bertiup kencang, cuaca hari ini terlihat lumayan bersahabat.

Kesibukkan sudah terjadi sejak pagi di kediaman keluarga Luhan. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah hari piknik yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh mereka. Terlebih lagi si kecil cerewet yang menggemaskan itu.

Mata rusanya yang bening tiada henti-hentinya memandang keluar jendela kaca mobil keluarganya, melihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan pegunungan yang berbaris kokoh mengelilingi kehijauan itu. Bibirnya tidak bisa diam untuk meracau, tawa menggemaskannnya begitu mengalun indah hingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Wah, Mama! Mama! Lihat, awan itu berbentuk seperti kelinci ya?!" Luhan bersorak senang sembari melompat-lompat kecil di tempat duduknya. Jemari telunjuknya yang mungil, menunjuk satu objek gumpalan awan yang berenang di atas langit itu. Bentuknya mirip seperti kelinci dengan sepasang telinga panjangnya. Gadis kecil itu sangat antusias sekali.

Sang Ibu mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang di tunjuk oleh si mungil, wanita itu tertawa gemas dan mengambil tubuh si mungil untuk bergantian duduk di pangkuannya.

"Itu seperti kelinci peliharaan Lulu di rumah, bukan?" tanya sang Ibu antusias.

Luhan mengangguk kecil bersamaan senyum kecilnya yang terus terangkai apik, "Iya, kelincinya imut sekali ya Mama"

"Tapi anak Papa dan Mama ini jauh lebih imut dari kelinci itu," sang Ayah yang menyetir di sebelahnya pun tak ingin ketinggalan moment untuk sekedar mencubit gemas pipi gembil Luhan yang terus tertawa riang.

"Mama, Lulu ini cantik apa imut?" katanya dengan suara kekanakan manja dan kedipan polos mata rusa yang sejernih air telaga itu.

Ibu dan Ayahnya kembali tertawa riang dan tak lupa menghujani Luhan dengan beberapa kecupan sayang di setiap wajah cantiknya.

"Putri Lulu itu memiliki semuanya," ujar Ibunya bangga "Cantik, baik, imut, dan pastinya hanya anak Mama dan Papa yang mempunyai mata rusa yang manis ini" katanya lagi sembari mengecup kedua mata Luhan hangat. Dan, memberikan Luhan sedikit godaan kelitikkan yang membuatnya semakin berderai tawa.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan.

Aroma tajam yang sedikit menusuk cukup mengusik perhatian, dari langit yang berawan di atas nampaknya tak jauh dari seberang mulai terlihat gumpalan awan hitam pekat yang membawa jutaan partikel tetes hujan. Perjalanan mereka masih lumayan lama, mengingat tempat wisata yang pas untuk berpiknik itu cukup jauh jaraknya dari rumah.

Angin musim gugur yang mulai dingin itu bertiup sedikit kencang. Wanita itu semakin merapatkan mantel dan syal tebal yang membungkus tubuh putri kecilnya, supaya si kecil tidak terusik tidur nyamannya oleh hawa dingin. Wanita itu juga memeluk Luhan semakin erat agar putrinya merasa tetap hangat, dan kepala kecil Luhan bersandar nyaman pada payudara Ibunya yang harum.

Luhan tertidur pulas akibat kelincahan dan tawanya yang membuat Ia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Dengkuran halusnya mengalun begitu lembut, dan membuat sang orang tua tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Putri kita sangat cantik, aku semakin tidak sabar menantinya dewasa. Seperti apa rupanya lima belas tahun kedepan? Bukankah kau juga penasaran?" tanya wanita itu pada suaminya yang masih fokus untuk terus menyetir.

Lelaki di sebelahnya menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum hangat, "Dia pasti sama cantiknya denganmu nanti. Ku harap, aku bisa untuk terus menyaksikan pertumbuhan dari malaikat kecil kita ini. Dia pasti akan meluluhkan semua hati pria yang melihatnya ketika Ia dewasa. Aku ingin Luhan jatuh di tangan lelaki yang tepat nanti," ucapnya tulus sembari mengelus sayang puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama-sama dalam menyaksikan pertumbuhan Luhan, jangan bicara seolah kau akan meninggalkannya. Itu terdengar menyeramkan, kau tahu !" tukas wanita itu dengan satu dengusan kasar. Namun, setelahnya Ia kembali tersenyum, "Iya, akan kupastikan Luhan jatuh di tangan lelaki yang tepat. Karena kaulah ayahnya, yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahannya nanti. Dan, pilihanmu adalah pilihanku dan Luhan juga" lanjutnya sembari menggenggam hangat tangan kiri suaminya.

Membuat cinta keduanya semakin kuat, dan tentunya tulus sebesar apapun hanya untuk Luhan. Putri mereka satu-satunya.

Tiba-tiba hujan mulai turun dengan rintik-rintiknya yang menderas. Membasahi atap mobil mereka juga setiap jalan yang di sentuhnya. Membuat pandangan kaca mobil berembun dan cukup buram.

Jalanan pegunungan yang menanjak, seolah di taburi oleh lelehan minyak yang membuatnya mengkilap dan cukup licin. Lelaki dewasa yang tidak lain adalah seorang ayah dari gadis mungil bernama Luhan itu terus mencoba untuk berhati-hati meski terkadang derasnya hujan cukup membuat pandangannya terganggu. Alur jalan yang terus menanjak dengan tikungan tajam itu dilalui oleh banyaknya kendaraan lain yang melintas.

Tentu saja, karena saat ini adalah puncaknya akhir pekan pada pertengahan bulan musim gugur yang indah.

Namun, sepertinya cuaca tidak bersahabat kembali menerpa di hari ini.

Luhan sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya dengan bergerak kecil dan bibirnya yang mendesah penuh rengekan ketika sang Ayah membelokkan mobilnya pada tikungan itu. Ibunya tiada henti menepuk punggung kecilnya pelan agar Luhan bisa terus terlelap tenang, walau hati wanita itu mulai di landa rasa kekhawatiran. Mungkin ini bukanlah hari yang baik untuk liburan mereka.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Luhan menangis kecil dalam tidurnya, mungkin gadis kecil itu sedang mengalami mimpi buruk yang tiba-tiba datang hingga merusak khayalan indahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Mama disini," sang Ibu mencium puncuk kepala Luhan beberapa kali sampai gadis itu berhenti merengek dan kembali merasa tenang.

"Hujannya semakin deras. Bagaimana jika kita berhenti dulu sebentar, menunggu hingga sedikit reda. Sepertinya Luhan merasa takut dalam tidurnya," ucap wanita itu dengan getaran cukup ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di resort. Jika berhenti maka hari akan semakin sore, Luhan juga sudah kembali tenang kan ?," ujar suaminya tenang

Suara gemuruh dari langit yang sedang beradu perang di atas sana membuat hujan yang turun ke bumi bertambah derasnya. Semakin mengusik ketenangan wanita ini dan Ia akan terus mencoba memperingati suaminya untuk mengerti.

"Tapi, yeobo. Hujannya bahkan tidak mereda dalam waktu cepat, lebih baik kita menunggu. Aku hanya merasa khawatir akan sesuatu,"

Lelaki itu melihat istrinya yang menampilkan raut wajah ketakutan, namun Ia hanya tersenyum dan semakin menggenggam erat pegangan mereka yang tetap setia tertaut sejak tadi.

"Aku bersumpah akan melindungi kalian. Hilangkanlah rasa cemasmu itu, sayang"

Wanita itu mencoba untuk mengalah dan mengangguk, walau tetap rasa takut itu terus terbayang-bayang dalam hatinya. Tapi, Ia tidak ingin berpikir buruk. Dicobanya untuk menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, berharap kecemasannya tak berarti apa-apa.

Tetapi, mobil yang mereka bawa berjalan melaju di jalanan curam yang menurun setelah alur tanjakan tadi. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun kepanikan langsung melanda ketika pijakan kakinya menapak pada rem mobil yang tidak bisa menghentikan laju kendaranya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!," pekik lelaki itu kalut bukan main.

Baru saja Ia ingin menyusul tidur putrinya yang tenang sebuah suara ketakutan suamianya membuat wanita itu dengan segera menoleh kebingungan.

"Kenapa yeobo?! Ada apa?," desaknya ikut panik setelah menyaksikan wajah suaminya yang terlihat pucat pasi dan gemetar.

Nafas memburu hebat terdengar jelas, lelaki itu berulang kali menginjak rem mobilnya dengan kuat namun hasilnya mobil yang Ia kendara tidak berhenti, bahkan semakin melaju karena turunan yang belum berakhir.

"Remnya ! Remnya mendadak tidak berfungsi ! Sepertinya ada kabel yang terputus !," ujarnya semakin ketakutan dan pandangan yang memburam membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas.

"Apa?! Ta-tapi bukannya tadi baik-baik saja! Yeobo bagaimana ini?!," inilah arti ketakutannya sejak tadi, semuanya memuncak dan membuat perasaannya semakin di landa sesak yang menyakitkan. Air mata mulai jatuh dengan deras mewarnai rasa ketakutannya, Luhan semakin Ia peluk dengan erat dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat berharap bahwa nyawa mereka semua akan selamat.

Tapi, sebuah mobil bus yang melaju kencang berlawanan arah itu membuat laju mereka oleng dan kehilangan kendali. Suara klakson dan sinar lampu yang menyorot tajam itu semakin menghalau semuanya.

TIINNNN !

Hingga, lelaki itu dengan terpaksa harus membanting stir mobilnya kasar ke arah kiri secara cepat tanpa jeda rem terlebih dahulu. Membuat teriakan Ia dan istrinya melengking begitu ketakutan.

Dan . . .

BRAAAAAKK !

Menjadikan mobil mereka keluar jalur seharusnya dan menabrak kasar dinding beton pembatas jalan yang mengarah langsung pada jurang yang dalam. Terbalik hingga ketiganya sama-sama terjepit dalam aroma hangus dan banyaknya darah yang tercampur oleh derasnya hujan.

Semuanya berakhir tidak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan mengenaskan penuh darah yang terus mengalir keluar, terkecuali gadis mungil yang masih meringkuk ketakutan dalam dekapan ibunya. Yang hanya mampu membuka matanya lemah.

" _Ma-mama,"_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CRESTFALLEN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three years later**

"Dia yang bernama Luhan, kehidupan gadis kecil itu sungguh hancur," seorang wanita berperawakan dewasa dengan stelan baju seragam birawatinya yang hitam-putih hanya bisa mendesah penuh rasa iba terhadap seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asik bermain oleh dunianya sendiri, di bawah pohon maple yang rindang.

"Sejak tragedi kecelakaan yang menimpanya beberapa tahun lalu itu terjadi, kehidupannya sudah berubah. Orangtuanya tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan, bahkan mereka harus terpisah ketika di bawa ke rumah sakit," birawati itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika merasakan seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya itu mulai bergetar dan menangis, matanya terus menerawang iba pada gadis kecil yang bermain seorang diri itu.

"Kelalaian itu terjadi karena mereka dalam keadaan yang sama-sama kritis di kondisi yang begitu mendesak akibat badai dan hujan yang mengerikan, mobil ambulance yang datang hanya bisa memuat satu pasien di dalamnya. Dan, yang pertama kali diselamatkan adalah Luhan bersama dengan Ayahnya,"

"Lalu Ibunya?," gumamnya serak pada suara yang tercekat sambil terhisak.

Birawati itu mengambil nafas sejenak, paru-parunya kembali merasakan sesak yang menyakitkan, "Ibunya di bawa pada jemputan ambulance kedua. Dimana ambulance itu datang dari rumah sakit yang berbeda, sepertinya semua orang yang menyaksikan kecelakaan itu menghubungi semua rumah sakit yang ada. Sehingga, Luhan dan Ayahnya terpaksa harus terpisah oleh sang Ibu. Saat itu kondisi Luhan tidak terlalu parah, Ia hanya mengalami sedikit benturan kecil pada kepalanya, ini karena sang Ibu yang memeluknya begitu erat ketika benturan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Luhan berhasil diselamatkan, tapi Ayahnya….."

"Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan kecil dalam kesendirian, benarkah begitu?" wanita itu menghapus jejak air matanya perlahan, Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesakitannya mendengar bagaimana pahitnya kisah seorang gadis kecil yang tidak berdosa itu.

Tuhan, umurnya masih lima tahun saat Ia di tinggal selama-lamanya oleh Ayah dan Ibunya ! Mengapa dunia begitu jahat pada malaikat kecil ini?!

"Yah, dokter sudah berusaha melakukan semuanya semaksimal mungkin, tapi takdir yang tertulis sudah tidak dapat di ubah lagi. Ibunya tidak bisa diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Entah rumah sakit mana yang membawa Ibunya pergi, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mencari tahu hal itu. Dengan kata lain, Luhan tetap di tinggal seorang diri oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri," biarawati itu menatap wanita yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan gurat kesedihan, baginya luka yang Luhan alami itu adalah luka bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa karena itu Luhan tidak pernah ingin berbicara pada siapa pun? Apa tidak ada orang tua lain yang ingin mengangkatnya sebagai seorang anak?" lirihnya menyakitkan.

Birawati itu menggeleng lesu dan menatap lawan bicaranya sendu, "Sejak kejadian itu, Ia menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya, Luhan dikenal sebagai sosok gadis periang dan ceria, tetapi sudah tiga tahun berlalu Ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman. Bahkan anak panti disini tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena Luhan begitu dingin, Ia menjadi penyendiri dan sukar di dekati. Padahal semua yang mengerti, akan melihat bagaimana rapuhnya hati gadis kecil itu," jedanya sejenak dan kembali menghembuskan nafas, "Banyak yang ingin mengangkatnya sebagai sosok seorang anak angkat, jelas karena Luhan adalah gadis kecil yang begitu manis dan sangat cantik. Tetapi, karena sifat dinginnya itu membuat semua calon orangtua yang ingin mengangkatnya menjadi enggan. Bagi mereka, tidak mudah menghangatkan hati gadis kecil itu seperti anak-anak lainnya,"

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku datang kemari," wanita itu tersenyum penuh kelembutan dan menarik tubuh untuk berdiri.

Birawati itu juga ikut berdiri dan membalas senyumannya dengan tatapan berbinar cerah, tangannya meremas lembut bahu wanita itu, "Dekati dia dan buatlah hatinya kembali hangat. Aku tahu kau bisa mendapatkan hati kecilnya,"

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil, dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan pelataran panti untuk mendekati sosok Luhan yang sedang bermain di bawah pohon. Dari jarak beberapa meter, kedua wanita dewasa itu bisa mendengar kikikan ceria Luhan yang tersembunyi di balik lirihan suaranya.

Dan mereka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Melihat bagaimana interaksi Luhan dengan beberapa boneka kecil yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Eoh? Ini namanya Lulu," katanya dengan suara kekanakkan yang menggemaskan. Gadis kecil itu menggerakkan satu boneka imut yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya, membuat boneka itu berjalan kecil menuju boneka satunya yang ada di tangan kirinya, "Halo, Lulu. Ini namanya Hunhun, dia lucu kan?" gadis itu terkekeh kecil sembari membuat kedua boneka itu saling berjabat tangan, "Kalian harus berteman dengan baik ya,"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya, eoh inikah Luhan saat dia seorang diri? Sungguh, sikapnya sangat hangat dan periang," gumam wanita itu tertahan sembari melirik birawati disebelahnya dengan tatapan memohon yang tulus.

Seolah mengerti, sang birawati pun mengangguk senang ;mengizinkan, "Mari kita dekati dia," gumamnya pula.

Luhan yang sedang asik menyembunyikan lirihan kikikan cerianya mendadak peka dan berhenti saat telinga kecilnya menangkap suara langkah seseorang. Luhan pun cukup tersentak, dan memungut semua mainannya hingga memeluk itu dengan perasaan takut.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan aura keibuan yang lembut mengulurkan tangannya hangat, "Hai sayang, apa kau yang bernama Luhan?" katanya lembut dan menatap Luhan penuh rasa kelembutan.

Luhan menatap wanita itu dengan mata rusa yang berpencar kebingungan juga dingin, Ia melirik tangan wanita itu dengan delikan takut, "Jangan ambil," lirihnya tidak suka seolah mengira bahwa wanita itu ingin merebut semua kebahagiaannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan masih mencoba untuk berusaha menggapai Luhan. Sampai kapan pun Ia tidak akan menyerah, Ia ingin membahagiakan kehidupan gadis kecil ini, "Aku Minkyung, Oh-Minkyung. Bolehkah bibi bermain bersamamu, sayang?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng kuat dan beringsut mundur. Matanya menatap tidak suka akan kehadiran Minkyung.

"Sayang, ayo sini," sang birawati membuka kedua tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan Luhan agar mendekat, Luhan pun dengan segera berlari menuju wanita itu dan memeluk wanita itu erat-erat penuh gemetar.

"Ibu, Lulu takut,"

"Itu bibi Minkyung, sayang. Bukan orang jahat," Birawati itu mengusap punggung Luhan lembut demi membuat gadis kecilnya menjadi tenang, Ia juga menatap Minkyung dengan senyuman getir.

Memang tidak mudah mendekati Luhan. Tapi, Minkyung harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu. Jika ingin membuat kehidupannya berubah kembali hangat.

Minkyung membuka kaitan kalung yang berada pada lehernya, kalung itu adalah kalung berharga yang di tinggalkan mendiang Ayahnya sewaktu kecil. Sekarang Minkyung ingin Luhan yang memakai kalung itu, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang terdapat ukiran tulisan Yunani kuno. Memiliki arti yang mengaitkan kebahagian abadi dan di cintai dengan tulus.

"Sayang, Bibi punya hadiah untukmu," Minkyung berujar penuh nada manja yang berhasil membuat mata Luhan kembali melirik padanya. Minkyung pun merasa mendapatkan kesempatan dan semakin gencar melanjutkan aksinya dalam menarik perhatian Luhan, "Lulu lihat ini? Bukankah kalungnya cantik? Bibi ingin memberikannya pada Lulu, apa Lulu mau?" Tanya Minkyung sembari menatap Luhan dalam, berharap kata batinnya bisa mengetuk pintu es yang berada dalam hati kecil Luhan.

Mencairkannya dan mengubahnya dengan kehangatan yang tulus.

Luhan menatap kalung yang di genggam Minkyung penuh rasa ingin, entah kenapa kilauan cahaya yang ada di kalung itu seolah membuat mata rusanya seperti merasa senang. Luhan ingin itu, Luhan menginginkannya sangat. Tapi, Ia masih di liputi oleh rasa ragu dan takut.

Minkyung yang seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan mata gadis kecil itu pun berinisiatif untuk menggapai telapak tangan mungil milik Luhan, dan sungguh Luhan tidak menolaknya.

"Kemarilah sayang," Minkyung menarik lembut Luhan untuk mendekat ke dekapannya. Gadis kecil itu menurut dan berdiri di hadapan Minkyung.

Minkyung mengalungkan kalungnya pada leher jenjang Luhan yang kecil. Menarik keluar rambut panjang gadis kecil itu yang sehalus bayi, "Cantik sekali! Kalungnya cocok sekali untuk Lulu," ujarnya bahagia dengan senyuman cerah yang tidak bisa di sembunyikannya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik kalung yang menggantung di lehernya itu, "Lulu suka ini," kata Luhan senang dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Astaga!" sang birawati memekik tertahan dengan rasa terharu luar biasa. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini Luhan merespon orang lain selain dirinya.

Minkyung pun tertawa senang dan mengangguk kuat, "Iya sayang itu buat Lulu. Bolehkan kalau bibi ingin memeluk Lulu?," Tanya Minkyung dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar, berharap Luhan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan menggangguk dua kali, gadis kecil itu melangkah maju dan langsung di sambut hangat dengan pelukan yang bercampur tangis bahagia oleh Minkyung juga sang Birawati tadi.

Minkyung pun memeluk Luhan erat, dan menghujani kepala Luhan dengan beberapa kecupan sayang, "Bibi ingin Lulu menjadi putri bibi," Minkyung merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap mata rusa Luhan penuh kasih sayang yang tulus dan cinta begitu suci, tangannya membelai wajah cantik Luhan pelan, "Lulu maukan jadi putri bibi? Maukan sayang?,"

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk lagi, "Eung, Lulu mau," katanya manja dan langsung di hadiahi Minkyung dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi di seluruh wajah cantiknya.

Rasanya sangat bahagia.

"Panggil aku, Ibu. Panggil aku Ibu, sayang"

"Ibu,"

"Oh, Tuhan! Terimakasih banyak," air mata langsung menetes deras dari kedua mata Minkyung yang berkaca-kaca. Tangis harunya mewakilkan bahwa Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Sungguh, Minkyung merasakan jiwa keibuannya begitu erat kepada Luhan. Sudah sejak lama Ia menginginkan Luhan, ingin membuat gadis itu mendapatkan mimpi indah setiap saat. Menggapai cita-cita dan impiannnya yang penuh akan tawa. Tidak ada lagi tangis dan kesepian, Minkyung ingin mewujudkan semua angan Luhan yang tersimpan dalam hati kecilnya.

Semua cerita menyakitkan yang di dengarnya mengenai masa lalu Luhan membuatnya begitu tersiksa oleh rasa sakit yang menyakitkan. Minkyung ingin Luhan menjadi putrinya, menjadi anak angkatnya yang akan Ia sayangi setulus hati.

Sampai Luhan bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, suatu saat.

Dan, setelah sekian lama Minkyung memperhatikan gadis kecil itu. Akhirnya, Ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan. Menjadikan gadis itu sebagai putri angkatnya yang akan Ia sayangi dan cintai seperti anaknya sendiri selama-lamanya. Minkyung benar-benar bahagia, suaminya pasti juga bahagia mendengar kabar ini.

Dan, putra tunggalnya pasti juga bahagia jika memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Yah, dia memiliki satu orang putra yang begitu tampan.

"Sayang, maukan ikut dengan Ibu? Kita akan bertemu Ayah, dan Sehun oppa," Minkyung mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Luhan, menatap Luhan penuh rasa haru dan kekaguman luar biasa. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, malaikat kecil itu sangat terlihat cantik dan menawan. Dia punya mata rusa yang indah, penuh kilauan cahaya yang akan membuat semua orang merasakan kedamaian ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Dia punya hidung bangir yang lucu, lekuk bibir tipis yang cantik, juga wajah yang sangat baby dan menggemaskan.

Ya Tuhan, Minkyung jadi berpikir dan membayangkan sangat tegas. Bagaimana rupa orangtua Luhan yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana gadis kecil ini bisa terlahir sebegitu sempurna? Dia pasti memiliki Ibu yang sangat cantik dan Ayah yang begitu tampan.

"Sehun, Oppa ?," Luhan mentolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Minkyung menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Luhan dengan gemas, wanita itu terkekeh kecil mendengar tutur Luhan yang kebingungan, "Lulu ikut Ibu ya? Kita pulang kerumah sayang. Rumah kita yang di Seoul, mau ?," Tanya Minkyung lagi sembari menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Luhan erat.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos, dan mengangguk mengerti, "Lulu mau ikut Ibu pulang,"

"Putri ibu yang manis ini, Ibu sayang Lulu," Minkyung mencium kedua pipi gembil Luhan sayang, mengangkat tubuh untuk berdiri dengan satu tangan yang menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Kita pamit dengan Bibi birawati dulu ya,"

"Iya, Ibu"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CRESTFALLEN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

"Astaga, Nyonya! Inikah gadis kecil yang anda ceritakan di telepon itu? Dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan !," pekik Bibi Ahn tertahan dalam suaranya yang di buat berbisik.

Minkyung tersenyum, dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang tertidur dalam dekapan hangatnya. Gadis kecilnya itu sedang menggapai mimpi indah dalam tidurnya yang tenang.

"Bibi Ahn, Apa kamar putriku sudah siap? Dia sepertinya kelelahan akibat perjalanan udara tadi,"

"Sudah, Nyonya. Sudah saya siapkan sesuai keinginan anda,"

Minkyung mengangguk dan mempersilahkan supir pribadi keluarganya untuk mengangkat semua bagasi mereka. Pintu megah kediamannya langsung terbuka lebar ketika Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan, kehadiran Minkyung langsung di sambut hangat oleh semua maid yang ada.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya," ucap semua maid secara serentak dengan tubuh membungkuk sopan.

Minkyung mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika Ia sudah masuk kedalam, melihat kesemua penjuru rumah dan mendapati sesuatu yang sedikit janggal, Minkyung menoleh ke arah Bibi Ahn yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Bibi Ahn, mengapa rumah terlihat sepi?," katanya tidak suka dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap punggung kecil Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

"Tuan besar sedang berada di Kantor, Nyonya,"

"Dan, Sehun?"

"Tuan muda Sehun masih berada di sekolah. Dan, katanya ada les privat mate-matika setelah itu. Tuan muda bilang, mungkin sore baru akan pulang ke rumah, Nyonya," ucap Bibi Ahn menjelaskan.

Minkyung menghela nafas ringan, "Seharusnya mereka ada untuk menyambut kedatanganku dan putriku," gumam Minkyung sedikit sesal dan mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan sayang, "Tapi, syukurlah jika sekarang gadis kecilku masih tertidur. Aku akan menemani Luhan dikamarnya, Bibi bisa kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang nanti," katanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga di kediaman rumahnya yang begitu megah. Minkyung mengambil tangga yang berada di sayap barat, dimana ada kamar Luhan dan kamarnya yang bersebelahan.

Nyonya besar di keluarga Oh itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar anak perempuan yang menggemaskan. Minkyung ingat waktu Ia menghubungi kenalannya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang designer Interior untuk mengubah kamar Luhan menjadi secantik mungkin. Dan wanita itu sangat puas akan hasilnya yang luar biasa bagus.

Kamar Luhan yang bernuansa cerah, perpaduan antara warna peach dan biru langit yang di sulap menjadi satu pemandangan yang terlihat tak membosankan. Ada satu ranjang queen size dengan sprei pink menggemaskan, juga banyaknya boneka-boneka lucu yang terpajang di atas nakas dekat ranjang. Ada pula satu boneka bambi besar yang duduk manis di atas ranjang itu, boneka kegemaran Luhan.

Minkyung membaringkan putrinya dengan hati-hati sampai Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan menyamankan sendiri pososi tidurnya, deru nafasnya begitu tenang dan terdengar sangat merdu. Wajah yang polos kekanakkan itu terlihat begitu damai.

Minkyung senang melihat wajah damai Luhan yang cantik, Ia yakin putrinya itu akan merasa sangat bahagia dengan dunia barunya yang sekarang. Dimana Minkyung akan berusaha membuatnya sebahagia mungkin.

Wanita itu menaikkan selimut sebatas bahu kecil Luhan, dan meninggalkannya dengan kecupan selamat tidur siang yang manis.

"Mimpi indah, sayang," bisiknya

..

..

Langit yang membentang luas di atas sana sudah menciptakan warna jingga yang cantik, seluruh warnanya merata bagai maha karya sebuah lukisan yang begitu menakjubkan. Kicauan merdu dari burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan riang itu mulai kembali pada habitatnya. Matahari sudah semakin turun di ufuk barat.

Hari sudah semakin sore, dan siap untuk berganti kembali menjadi malam.

Seorang gadis kecil mulai terusik oleh tidurnya yang menyenangkan. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mengerjap untuk melihat seluruh bayangan yang membuatnya merasa asing. Dahinya mengerenyit sedikit dan tangannya menggenggam selimutnya erat.

"Ibu disini sayang,"

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, dan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi itu akhirnya muncul. Minkyung berjalan dari pintu dan duduk di pinggir ranjang demi menyambut tubuh kecil Luhan yang merengek manja untuk di peluknya.

"Tidurnya nyenyak ya? Lulu sampai tiga jam tertidur," ucap wanita itu geli dan di balas Luhan oleh kekehan menggemaskan.

"Mau mandi? Ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Lulu,"

"Mandinya sama Ibu ya," rengek Luhan manja

"Oke, cantik" Minkyung menuntun Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan gadis itu tampak riang setelah puas tidur seharian, wajahnya bahkan sudah terlihat berseri meskipun Ia belum mandi.

Luhan sudah selesai mandi, rambutnya yang basah di keringkan dengan hangat menggunakan hairdryer ringan oleh Minkyung. Ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat madu sebatas punggungnya, dengan bagian bawah yang memiliki gelombang ikal yang cantik.

Ia mengenakan baju dress berwarna pink baby dengan sedikit mekar di bagian bawah, membuat kulitnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu terlihat semakin bersinar oleh paduan warna perempuan yang di kenakan pada tubuhnya. Poni nya yang panjang di jepit begitu manis oleh jemari lihai Minkyung dengan jepitan pita di sebelah kanan puncuk kepalanya.

Minkyung sangat puas, putri kecilnya sudah sangat manis sekarang. Ia akan membuat suami dan putranya itu terkagum akan Luhan kecil yang sudah begitu cantik.

"Ah, anak Ibu cantik sekali! Siap untuk bertemu Ayah dan Oppa, sayang?" Tanya Minkyung dan di jawab Luhan melalui anggukan kecilnya.

"Oke, ayo kita turun ke bawah,"

..

..

Mereka memiliki silsilah keluarga yang terhormat. Nama kedua orangtuanya sejak lama memang sudah di pandang sebagai keluarga kaya yang di segani. Banyak berita yang selalu tercium dari keluarga mereka, termasuk kabar mengenai adanya isu tambahan keluarga baru di keluarga besar itu.

Oh Sehun adalah putra tunggal satu-satunya dari pasangan kaya Oh JaeHun dan Lee Minkyung. Ayahnya merupakan pendiri nomor satu di Rumah sakit terbesar dan terkenal di Seoul, Human Hospital. Bangunan yang memuat hampir seluruh dokter-dokter terbaik yang pernah ada. Selain itu, Ayahnya juga merupakan seorang CEO yang sangat di hormati di sebuah perusahaan Entertaiment. Yang mana bangunan besar megah dan kokoh yang berpusat di tengah-tengah kota Seoul itu adalah rumah dari segala Aktris dan Aktor terkenal dari Korea Selatan.

Dan, salah satu Aktris itu adalah Ibunya sendiri, Lee Minkyung.

Ibunya adalah mantan seorang Aktris terkenal, yang namanya di kenang hampir di seluruh daratan Asia terutama China dan Korea.

Keduanya merupakan pasangan sempurna yang sering mengundang rasa iri terhadap pasangan lain. Pernikahan mereka sudah terlalin lama dan selalu harmonis. Tidak pernah terdengar kabar jelek akan keretakkan keluarga mereka, belum lagi sosok pangeran tampan yang akan menjadi penerus tunggal di keluarga itu.

Sehun saat ini masih berumur dua belas tahun, tapi Ia sudah begitu banyak di kenal oleh semua kalangan belum lagi teman-teman di sekolahnya. Begitu banyak yang menggilainya akibat parasnya yang begitu tampan mempesona, padahal umurnya masih terlalu muda.

Sehun adalah sosok lelaki yang berprestasi, Ia tidak pernah ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya yang sudah memberinya begitu banyak kasih sayang. Sehun bahagia, walaupun mereka adalah keluarga terpandang yang sangat kaya tapi kasih sayang orangtuanya tidak pernah habis Ia dapatkan. Keluarganya begitu ramah dan penuh kesederhanaan ;dalam artian tidak berlebih-lebihan seperti orang kaya pada umumnya.

Anak lelaki itu sudah mendengar kabar mengenai keluarganya yang akan memiliki satu anggota baru. Seorang adik perempuan untuk Sehun, dan Ibunya begitu menginginkan sosok anak itu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Sehun tidak keberatan, Ia senang mendapati jika Ia akan memiliki seorang adik yang manis. Sehun ingin menjaga adiknya itu nanti.

Jadi disinilah Ia, duduk dengan pandangan yang tak lepas menatap pada pintu kamar yang berada di lantai dua sebelah barat. Ia sungguh penasaran bagaimana sosok adiknya itu, Sehun merasa tak tenang duduk di meja makannya.

Jaehun berdecak geli melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya yang tidak sabaran itu, "Sebentar lagi dia keluar, Sehun. Duduklah dengan tenang,"

"Ayah, kenapa Ibu lama sekali?," Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal.

Sang ayah mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Mungkin Ibumu masih ingin memainkan rambut panjang adikmu, supaya terlihat semakin cantik kan,"

Sehun mendengus bosan, dan tersentak ketika telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke atas sana, dimana Ia melihat Ibunya yang penuh senyuman sedang menggandeng seorang bocah perempuan yang sangat manis.

Sehun merasa tersihir melihat sosok kecil itu, rambutnya yang coklat madu di gerai dengan bebas. Matanya yang bening seperti mata rusa itu memancarkan aura yang begitu mempesona, wajahnya sangat cantik dan Ia memiliki suara tawa yang sangat merdu.

Jaehun langsung turun dari bangkunya dan menghampiri istri juga putri kecilnya. Tanpa ragu lelaki itu langsung menggendong Luhan, "Ah, inikah putri Ayah yang sangat cantik itu? Coba katakan pada Ayah, siapa nama dari putri cantik ini, hm?,"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos dan menatap pada Minkyung penuh raut kebingungan, "Ini Ayah sayang, Ini Ayah Jaehun. Ayah Lulu yang sekarang," kata Minkyung lembut sembari mengelus rambut panjangnya.

Jaehun ikut tersenyum dan menghadiahi Luhan dengan satu kecupan manis di dahinya, "Panggil aku Ayah, sayang,"

"Ayah,"

"Kau memang manis sekali. Astaga dimana Ibumu bisa mendapatkan seorang bidadari seperti ini?"

Luhan pun terkikik geli saat Jaehun menghunjani wajahnya dengan begitu banyak kecupan, tanpa sengaja matanya langsung teralih pada satu sosok lagi yang duduk di kursi.

Seseorang yang sejak awal sudah memperhatikannya, dan bibir kecil Luhan pun bergumam lirih, "Oppa,"

"Eoh? Sampai lupa, aku masih memiliki satu anak lagi yang sangat tampan disini," ucap Minkyung tersadar dan menepuk dahinya gemas.

Jaehun menurunkan Luhan pelan hingga kaki kecilnya menapak dengan pas pada lantai marmer. Luhan mulai berjalan ringan menuju Sehun yang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya.

Minkyung dan Jaehun hanya diam menyaksikan, berserta senyuman penuh arti mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya berbeda empat tahun. Tapi sosok Sehun yang sudah begitu tinggi membuat Luhan terlihat seperti Ia berumur lima tahun. Kendati umur yang sebenarnya adalah delapan tahun.

Dress mungilnya berayun begitu manis saat kedua kakinya berjalan pelan. Tatapan Luhan yang penasaran seolah menuntun langkahnya semakin dekat pada Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, dan duduk dengan tubuh yang bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk di lantai. Luhan berhenti ketika kakinya hanya berjarak dua langkah di depan Sehun.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam tarikan penasaran yang menyelam begitu dalam. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya pelan dan membelai wajah Luhan yang halus.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, dan diam. Saat Sehun tersenyum padanya, saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya pula pipinya mengeluarkan semburat rona merah muda yang cantik.

"Oppa," gumam Sehun dengan senyumnya.

"Oppa ?," ulang Luhan dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mencubit pipinya gemas, "Iya, Oppa. Sehun Oppa, Lulu,"

"Sehun, Oppa !," pekik Luhan girang dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Luhan tenggelam dalam dekapan Sehun yang begitu hangat.

Sudah lama Ia merindukan kehangatan itu. Dan, Luhan pikir berada di pelukan Sehun akan menjadi tempat ternyaman untuknya, bahkan untuk sampai kapan pun.

Minkyung dan Jaehun pun begitu menyaksikan dengan sangat interaksi yang terjadi pada keduanya. Mereka berdua saling mengenggam tangan erat satu sama lain, dan menatap pada satu maksud yang sama mengapa keduanya memilih Luhan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Senyum mereka sama-sama tertaut penuh makna, dan keduanya mengangguk yakin hingga Minkyung bersandar mesra di bahu suaminya sembari melihat kedua anak mereka yang masih berbagi pelukan itu.

Tunggu sampai masa itu akan tiba, maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya mengapa Luhan harus menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Masa depan, siapkah mereka menanti itu ?

..

..

..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **16 April 2017**

* * *

 **Welcome Again Guys !**

 **HAPPY HUNHAN DAY SAYANG-SAYANGKU :***

 **Selamat hari bercintanya Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Semoga OTP kesayangan kita tetap dalam hubungan asmara yang langgeng sampai jenjang pernikahan, semoga cinta mereka yang abadi semakin bertambah romantic. DAN, SEMOGA HHS DAPAT MOMENT BARU LAGI YA :") Selcanya HunHan di tunggu ya buat Sehun dan Luhan di Instagramnya.**

 **Ini adalah new fanfiction ke-4 yang di tulis langsung oleh BaekbeeLu. Kembali lagi ke genre 'ANSGT' ya, yang tidak suka baca mohon tinggalkan lapak ini dengan salam perpisahan terlebih dahulu tanpa ada Bash (?) :') *uhuk**

 **Crestfallen adalah Title yang diberikan langsung oleh author Lolipopsehun 'loh . Maknanya kalian bisa cari tahu sendiri kalau penasaran sih hahaha. Ini FF perdana aku yang ikutan Project dari para Author lainnya ^^**

 **Terimakasih untuk para Authornim :***

 **..**

 **Special Update with Author :**

 **Apriltaste**

 **HHS Hyuuga L**

 **Arthur Kim**

 **Hunhanslays**

 **Ramyoon**

 **sehooney**

 **Please, Review and his Favorite if you like the story ^^**

 **..**

 **Salam sayang buat semua HHS. HunHan more than real, as forever (!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Love, Thanks :* :***


	2. Other Feelings

" **CRESTFALLEN "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Angst.**

 **Genderswith. DLDR.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **..**

* * *

 **Other Feelings**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fifteen years later**

Alunan merdu mengalun begitu indah di udara. Suara yang dipermainkan oleh jemari-jemari lentik itu begitu membuaikan. Detingan halus setiap tuts piano yang di sentuhnya menciptakan nyanyian tanpa lirik yang lembut dan begitu menakjubkan.

Kepalanya bergerak sesuai irama lagu, matanya yang secantik mutiara lautan itu terpejam dengan begitu erat. Seukir senyuman sehangat cahaya mentari pagi senantiasa terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya yang keemasan dan sedikit bergelombang, menggantung begitu indah sebatas punggung sempitnya. Setiap helai demi helainya ikut menari dengan gembira ketika kepalanya bergerak ringan.

Ialah sang pencipta dari suara keindahan itu. Permainan pianonya begitu halus, lugas, dan ringan. Ada makna kedamaian yang tersalurkan di setiap nadanya yang tercipta. Jemari lentiknya tiada henti bergerak, mengikuti alur semestinya kemana mereka di perintahkan untuk menyentuh setiap tuts-tuts putih itu.

Sang pianis itu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Ada gaun putih polos yang membalut tubuh sensualnya. Bahunya terbuka lebar, hanya ada seutas tali polos yang menggantung di kedua sisi pundaknya sebagai tumpuhan dari gaunnya yang menggantung hingga sebatas lutut.

Satu kalung cantik menggantung di leher jenjangnya sejak lama, itu adalah pemberian dari Ibu angkatnya bertahun-tahun silam. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun Ia melepaskan kalung itu bahkan sejenak pun.

Beberapa lagu sudah Ia mainkan, mulai dari lagu yang bernada cepat hingga lambat. Semua itu tak luput dari kesempurnaan dari cara Ia memainkan pianonya.

Hampir atau bahkan tak sama sekali terdapat kesalahan.

Jarinya berhenti sejenak, dan matanya membuka secara perlahan. Setiap bulu mata lentiknya naik di udara, hingga pandangannya kembali tercipta. Sekali lagi, senyumnya terukir semakin luas. Bahkan beberapa kali kedua mata cantik itu akan tenggelam pada bulan sabit yang manis karena tarikan senyumnya.

Langit di luar sedang menangis tiada henti. Cuaca hari ini begitu mendung berkabut abu-abu. Udara dingin dan menusuk dari luar itu masuk tanpa permisi melewati ventilasi kaca jendelanya.

Suara pianonya kembali terdengar. Dan matanya tiada henti memandang keluar jendela. Ia memainkan tuts pianonya tanpa melihat. Hanya membawa naluri kegadisannya untuk terus bergerak sesuai keinginan hatinya.

Dia Luhan, lebih tepatnya Oh Luhan.

Gadis manis yang beberapa tahun lalu terjebak pada kesedihan yang mendalam akibat kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam kecelakaan tragis. Namun kesedihan itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena saat itu datanglah seorang malaikat tulus yang bernama Lee Minkyung, yang menawarkan kebahagiaan juga keluarga baru yang lebih lengkap untuknya.

Lebih lengkap karena Luhan punya sosok kakak laki-laki di keluarganya. Dan Ia sangat bersyukur tentang itu.

Luhan suka hujan. Sejak kecil hanya hujan yang akan menjadi teman setianya ketika Ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tertidur.

Di setiap hujan yang turun, maka disana lah ada Luhan yang akan terus mengadahkan kedua tangan kecilnya di udara. Membiarkan setiap tetes hujan itu membasahi kulit tangannya dengan begitu dingin. Membasahi sebagian gaun yang dikenakannya, juga membasahi sedikit puncuk kepalanya hingga basah.

Namun untuk saat ini Ia tidak melakukannya. Luhan sudah duduk di kursi mungil ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mengalunkan beberapa lagu yang disukainya untuk menemani suara hujan yang menggema di luarsana. Memandang ribuan genangan air yang tercipta di balik kaca jendelanya yang sedikit berembun.

Melihat jika ribuan partikel hujan akan terus membawa setiap daun dari pohon mapelnya jatuh ke tanah. Meninggalkan setiap dahan pohon mapelnya terasa sunyi dan kesepian karena kepergian sang daun tersebut.

Luhan berada disebuah kamar feminine yang besar. Nuansanya penuh dengan warna putih yang polos dan bercorak mawar. Ia memiliki satu piano pribadi yang juga berwarna putih dan hitam. Di tempatkan di sudut ruangan dekat jendela balkon, yang menghadap langsung pada halaman di luarsana.

Ini adalah tempat kesukaannya. Duduk di atas kursi kecil dari piano besarnya, sembari melihat jutaan rintik hujan yang tercipta. Entah mengapa, hanya hujan yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa tenang dan damai.

Luhan hanya sendiri di rumah besar keluarga Oh ini. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sendiri karena rumah besar ini akan selalu penuh dengan beberapa maid dan Ibu kepala pengurus rumah.

Disaat Luhan hanya akan di tinggalkan seorang diri. Semua orang bahkan sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri demi kepentingan bisnis keluarga. Dan, Sehun kakak laki-lakinya juga terlalu sibuk di kantor. Lelaki itu baru tiga tahun berkerja di perusahaan rasaksa tersebut. Ia menggantikan posisi sang Ayah sebagai sosok petinggi paling penting di perusahaan.

Oh Sehun akan pergi setelah menemaninya selesai sarapan, dan akan pulang setelah Ia duduk di kursi meja makan di malam hari. Atau terkadang, Luhan akan menghabiskan makan malamnya seorang diri karena kakaknya terlalu sibuk hingga lembur kerja.

Dia, sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Namun sampai hari ini, Luhan tidak pernah tidur sebelum Sehun sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Ia akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut kepulangan lelaki itu dengan senyuman juga pelukan hangat.

Seorang maid datang dengan langkah ringan menuju ke arah Luhan. Luhan menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menoleh ke arah maid wanita yang langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Nona Lulu, makan malam Anda sudah siap." Ujar maid itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Merapikan sedikit gaunnya agar tetap terlihat menawan dan keluar dari kukungan kursi mungilnya dengan langkah anggun.

Sang maid hanya tersenyum, Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa saja yang Luhan kerjakan. Termasuk caranya yang merapikan gaun dan menyisir sedikit anak rambut keemasan yang menghiasi di sekitaran wajahnya.

Itu adalah pemandangan menakjubkan bagai melihat seorang dewi baginya.

Luhan adalah jenis kecantikan yang mutlak dan tak terelakkan. Sang maid selalu bersyukur dalam hatinya karena bisa melihat gadis secantik itu.

"Apa kakak ku sudah pulang?." Tanya Luhan pelan.

Jemarinya yang ranting memeluk pegangan tangga yang berlapis warna keemasan itu. Tungkai panjangnya melangkah dengan pelan, menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan ketukan sepatu heelsnya.

"Belum, Nona. Saya mendapatkan informasi jika tuan muda Sehun masih terjebak dalam macet."

Dengusan pelan Luhan terdengar. Ia mengangguk lesu dan berhenti dalam melangkah. Memandangi pintu utama yang tertutup dengan tatapan kecewa. Itu artinya, Ia akan makan malam seorang diri lagi malam ini.

Luhan duduk di kursi yang biasa di tempatinya ketika makan. Para maid hanya berbaris dengan rapi di sisinya dan melayani Luhan jika wanita itu menginginkan hal lain.

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu, Luhan adalah sosok gadis yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Ia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Karena itulah, Ia hanya akan membalikkan sendiri piringnya, mengisinya dengan sedikit nasi dan lauk yang luar biasa lezat, memakannya dengan khidmat dan perlahan, kemudian menghabiskan jus orange dengan beberapa tegukan lalu melabuhkan tissue di bibirnya.

Para maid tidak akan pernah absen jika memperhatikan Luhan. Termasuk bagaimana cantiknya wanita itu ketika makan. Gerakannya pelan, dan Ia selalu tak lupa untuk melayangkan pujian juga rasa terimakasih kepada para maid dan koki ketika Ia selesai menikmati hidangannya.

Dengan senyuman yang tulus, dan gestur tubuh membungkuk rendah. Ia bangkit kemudian meminta izin untuk kembali ke atas, ke kamarnya yang cantik.

Semua maid hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap penuh kagum pada Luhan.

Luhan lebih baik dari wanita manapun. Dia seperti menggambarkan bagaimana baiknya seorang Ratu kerjaan. Hatinya tulus, dan dengan visualnya yang semeknakjubkan itu mustahil tidak akan ada lelaki yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan hanya jika mereka memandang punggung Luhan dari belakang dan melihat caranya berjalan.

Gadis itu memiliki kata yang semua orang pasti akan menyetujuinya untuk mewakili bagaimana sosok Luhan.

Kesempurnaan yang mutlak.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, Ia masuk dan kemudian menutupnya pelan. Matanya yang sejernih air telaga itu hanya bisa menerawang jauh.

Mengapa rasanya bisa sesepi ini? Bahkan aroma mawar yang Ia sukai tak bisa membuatnya tenang seperti biasanya.

Kemudian, Luhan berjalan dengan pelan menuju jendela putihnya yang besar. Kaca jendelanya berembun karena hujan, namun jemari lentik itu akan terus menghapusnya hanya untuk bisa memandang genangan-genangan kecil di bawah sana.

Dia seperti mengingat masa lalu, dimana hobynya yang menyukai hujan tidak pernah menghilang. Walau jelas, fakta kelamnya adalah hujan pula yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan hujan sepenuhnya, kerena sekeras apapun Ia menolak, Ia akan tetap mengadahkan kedua tangannya di jendela yang terbuka ketika hujan turun.

 _Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu. Hujan adalah kegemaranku_.

Suara hatinya berbisik, membuat senyuman kecil tersungging apik di wajahnya. Surai kecoklatannya yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang tergerai dalam diam. Bibirnya yang berwarna secerah buah cherry meniup hangat kedua telapak tangannya.

Gadis itu membuka kaca jendela kamarnya. Percikan tetesan hujan yang awalnya hanya membasahi kaca jendelanya tadi langsung membasahi wajahnya. Ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya di udara dan meletakkannya di tempat yang mana di lewati oleh tetesan hujan. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi yang begitu di sukainya dalam keheningan. Dingin menyergapi tubuhnya, namun Ia tak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu kesendiriannya dengan tenang. Tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa membuatnya berhenti melakukan itu. Walau jelas saja, dalam balutan dress tipis berwarna putih itu tidak memungkinkan jika Ia akan terkena demam setelah ini.

Sesungguhnya ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti, hanya seseorang. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Ia temui dalam waktu sekarang, karena seseorang itu mempunyai jadwal perkerjaan yang sangat sibuk. Terkadang, seseorang itu bahkan tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali padamu, Luhan. Tolong berhenti bermain hujan dengan gaun setipis ini." Satu mantel hangat dan kebesaran membalut tubuh mungilnya yang kedinginan.

Luhan membeliak terkejut dan mematung. Ada satu alasan mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar penuh dengan rasa hangat kemudian menjalar cepat hingga menjadikan pipinya merona tipis. Suara baritone dan aroma maskulin yang khas itu, tidak bisa Ia temui dimanapun selain di sosok ini.

Jadi, Ia pasti tidak salah orang.

Tubuhnya membalik dengan ringan.

Oh, kenapa harus secengeng ini? Ketika bahkan air mata saja tidak bisa Ia tahan lagi untuk tak terjatuh dari kedua sudut mata rusanya. Luhan tidak menangis karena patah hati, Ia hanya menjelaskan betapa Ia sangat merindukan sosok ini sampai Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkannya. Walau air matanya jatuh, tetapi Ia tidak malu untuk menunjukkan semua itu pada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Usapan ibu jari yang lembut Luhan dapatkan di pipinya, menghapus air matanya dan kemudian Luhan mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan sejak berhari-hari lamanya.

Ciuman di puncuk kepala dan satu pelukan hangat yang erat.

"Kapan pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu lebih dulu, Sehun?" Luhan melesakkan kepalanya jauh terjatuh dalam dada bidangnya. Ia meraup rakus aroma yang begitu di rindukannya itu dalam diam.

Sehun berderai tawa, kemudian meremas lembut kedua bahu sempit Luhan yang terbalut mantelnya dan menatap mata rusa itu dalam-dalam. Sensasi yang sama kembali Ia rasakan setiap kali Luhan membalas tatapan itu dengan sorot penuh keteduhan.

Sensasi yang bahkan belum Sehun mengerti sampai sekarang.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Apa kau terkejut? Dan, kenapa harus selalu menangis setiap kali aku pulang kerja? Aku tidak menyakiti apapun kan, Luhan?"

Luhan memberengut manja dan meremas tangannya yang bergelayut di sisi pinggang Sehun. Dan, tanpa sadar kelakuannya itu membuat Sehun berdesir.

"Aku, hanya merindukanmu. Itu saja."

Sehun menatap Luhan lebih dekat dan mengusap pipi kanannya. Luhan harus terpejam sesaat ketika merasakan sensasi halus itu di kulitnya, membuatnya benar-benar terbuai. Sehun mencium dahinya dan berujar pelan.

"Bukankah ada beberapa maid yang selalu ada untukmu. Dan, Kyungsoo sahabatmu juga sering berkunjungkan? Kenapa harus selalu merasa kesepian ketika Oppa-mu ini pergi, Hm?"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Oppa lagi agar kau tidak terlalu lama pergi berkerja? Dan, tidak bisakah Oppa disini bersamaku ketika makan malam?" rengek Luhan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, "Kau tahu, bahwa melelahkan untuk makan tanpa ada satupun orang bisa menemanimu di meja makan. Tidak bisakah kau mempersingkat perkerjaanmu dan lebih banyak waktu di rumah? Bersamaku?" Tanya Luhan ketus dengan gurat sendunya.

Sehun menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau sudah besar, usiamu sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, Luhan. Dan, aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu sejak umurmu dua puluh tahun. Jangan lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Sehun tersenyum getir, "Dan, maaf karena selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perkerjaanku." Lagi, Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia menjatuhkan mantel tebal milik Sehun dan berbalik memunggunginya. Luhan berjalan kembali menuju jendela, Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Mengadahkan kedua tangannya di udara demi menampung tetesan hujan yang membasahi kulit putihnya. Matanya terpejam erat, mencoba untuk merilekskan sendiri hatinya yang sedang di landa gunda. Bukan pertama kalinya Sehun selalu mengabaikan permintaannya.

Mungkin Luhan memang di takdirkan untuk selalu merasa kesepian di rumah sebesar dan semegah ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Adik kecilnya memang tidak bisa menerima penolakan. Jika Luhan marah atau sedang dalam masa merajuk, Ia hanya akan berdiam diri dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun.

"Sudah kukatan padamu, Lu. Jangan terlalu sering bermain hujan, aku tidak ingin kau sakit kemudian demam." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan melesakkan kepalanya jatuh di bahu sempit itu.

Sehun suka aroma tubuh Luhan yang memabukkan. Gadis ini seperti candu yang membuatnya selalu terjerat. Ia seperti mawar pagi yang mengguarkan aroma harum yang segar, namun Ia juga seperti madu yang mengguarkan aroma manis menenangkan.

Hingga terkadang, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika Ia akan menciumi leher jenjang Luhan dengan kecupan ringan. Dan, Luhan tidak pernah menolak hal itu.

Meski hal ini selalu terlintas di pikirannya, bolehkah jika kakak dan adik berada dalam hubungan sedekat ini? Apa itu masih bisa di toleransi atau sudah memiliki arti lain? Walau Luhan tahu, faktanya adalah Ia dan Sehun bukanlah saudara sedarah.

"Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini, Luhan. Bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau merindukanku?" Sehun meletakkan dagunya di puncuk kepala Luhan, "Lusa Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang, kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi."

Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan yang mendecih pelan. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming, Ia seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan masih fokus pada dunianya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil sepasang tangan mungil Luhan, dan terkejut ketika merasakan kulitnya yang begitu dingin dan mulai memucat.

"Astaga, Sudah sedingin ini, Luhan! Kau bisa demam jika setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Biar aku hangatkan tanganmu," Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan menghangatkan kedua telapak tangan Luhan yang terbuka dengan nafas hangat yang berhembus dari bibirnya, "Sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Kau harus mulai memakai pakaian hangat, dan mengurangi aktivitasmu di luar rumah." Sehun tersenyum puas ketika tangan Luhan telah kembali hangat, Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang murung kemudian membawa adik kecilnya itu dalam pelukannya, "Jika kau merindukanku. Hubungi saja aku dengan ponselmu. Aku akan mengangkat panggilannya jika sedang dalam masa tidak terlalu sibuk, Lu." Sehun mengelus lembut surai Luhan yang sangat halus. Aroma wanginya membuat Sehun betah untuk terus berada dalam dekapan kecil ini.

"Kau selalu sibuk, kau pasti tidak akan mengangkat panggilanku jika pun aku melakukannya." Gumamnya dengan nada ketus yang kentara.

"Hei," Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, "Aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untukmu, Luhan. Aku berjanji akan menerima panggilanmu jika aku memang tidak sangat terdesak dengan perkerjaanku. Hubungi saja Oppa-mu ini, Oppa tidak akan marah." Satu senyuman manis Sehun berikan khusus hanya kepada Luhan, matanya yang memiliki tatapan tajam namun meneduhkan itu pun terangkat hingga membentuk lekukan bulan sabit yang manis.

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang paling Luhan sukai. Dan, Luhan tahu jika hanya kepadanya Sehun memberikan senyuman seindah itu. Melihatnya, membuat Luhan yang seolah merajuk perlahan ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya pula.

Sehun tertawa gemas, dan mencubit pipi Luhan perlahan. Ia pun juga suka melihat Luhan yang leluasa tersenyum. Gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang cantik, yang bahkan mungkin bisa membuat semua orang akan menaruh hati padanya.

Mungkin Sehun juga termasuk di dalam itu.

"Kau benar tidak akan marah jika aku mengganggumu ketika berkerja?"

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa marah padamu, Luhan."

Luhan merona tipis dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Aku sayang padamu, Sehun-ah" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang manja.

Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk, "Aku lebih menyayangimu, dan sekarang pergilah tidur."

Luhan mengangguk dan ikut mengiring Sehun menuju ranjangnya. Sehun selalu memperhatikan Luhan ketika mereka punya waktu untuk bertemu. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan masuk ke dalam selimutnya, masih dengan senyumnya yang membuat Sehun seolah tersihir.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maukah kau menemaniku sampai aku pergi tidur? Atau kau bisa nyanyikan satu lagu pengantar tidur untukku."

Sehun menggeleng dan mengusap puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau tahu? Ketika beberapa jam lalu aku pulang kerja, aku bahkan belum mengganti pakaianku dan pergi mandi, Sayang. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Hmm. Bagaimana jika selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, kau kembali kesini dan menemaniku tidur? Itu bisakan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Namun, jawaban Sehun tetap sama. Ia menggeleng dan meringis dengan senyuman menyesal.

"Setelah itu, aku akan melanjutkan beberapa perkerjaan yang belum sempat ku selesaikan di kantor. Maafkan aku, hm" Sehun mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan dan menaikkan selimut tebalnya hingga tubuh Luhan tertutupi dengan hangat sebatas bahunya.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan menemanimu tidur."

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Pergilah mandi, dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk terus berkerja. Kau juga harus banyak istirahat, Sehun."

"Aku mengerti."

Sehun berpamitan pada Luhan setelah Ia selesai mematikan lampu utama dan menghidupkan lampu tidur Luhan di sebelah ranjangnya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya kembali dalam kesendirian. Ketika pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat, Luhan bahkan tak langsung memejamkan matanya untuk jatuh tertidur.

Ia kembali bangkit. Ada ritual khusus yang harus Ia lakukan setiap malam sebelum tertidur. Kamarnya tidak hanya berisikan dengan piano sebagai teman setianya ketika Ia merasa kesepian. Luhan punya meja kecil khusus dengan di hiasi beberapa vas bunga serta mawar putih di sudut ruangan, letaknya tak jauh dari piano kesayangannya.

Meja kecil ini sebenarnya adalah tempat yang paling Ia sukai dari apapun. Tempat yang bisa menenangkan hati dan pikirannya sebaik hujan yang begitu Ia gemari. Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi mungil. Ia mengambil lilin pilar dengan diameter yang cukup besar dari atas mejanya. Kemudian, menyalakan pematik api untuk menyalakan cahaya kecil lilin tersebut.

Cahaya kecilnya yang begitu tenang, seolah membuat Luhan hanyut dalam kedamaian. Ia menemukan hatinya dalam keadaan rileks. Lilin adalah sesuatu yang sederhana, tapi Ia dapat menerangi kegelapan yang bahkan bisa menggelapi hati manusia.

Dengan jemari lentiknya, Luhan mengambil penutup kaca yang menyerupai gelas tabung di dekat vas bunga mawar putihnya. Wadah itu Ia gunakan untuk menutupi cahaya lilinnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan cahaya lilinnya mati dalam jahatnya angin malam yang cukup berhembus dari ventilasi jendelanya.

Bukan hanya satu lilin utama, tetapi Ia juga menyalakan beberapa lilin kecil aromaterapi yang akan membuat nuansa temaram kamarnya semakin mengguarkan aroma menenangkan di iringi nyanyian dari rintikan deras hujan di luar sana.

Luhan menatap lilinnya dalam diam. Ia duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi sambil kesepuluh jarinya yang saling tertaut erat. Kepalanya sedikit merunduk, Luhan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya yang bercahaya kuning keemasan.

Hatinya yang berbisik, mulai merapalkan beberapa doa-doa abadi untuk sang Ayah dan Ibu kandungnya yang telah tiada, yang telah meninggalkannya dan memilih tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik di atas surganya Maha Kuasa. Luhan juga merapalkan doa kebaikan untuk Minkyung dan Jaehun. Dan, yang paling membuatnya berdesir adalah merapakalkan doa untuk kakak laki-lakinya, Oh Sehun.

Sehun itu khusus, entah mengapa Luhan menempatkan posisi lelaki itu sebagai yang paling berarti untuknya. Padahal jika di telusuri lebih dalam lagi, Minkyung lah orang yang paling berarti bagi hidupnya.

Luhan tahu, hanya saja Ia seolah sengaja untuk mengesampingkan kenyataan itu.

 _Tuhan, Aku sangat menyayangi kakak laki-laki ku Oh Sehun. Dia adalah sosok yang paling berarti bagiku. Tuhan, tolong jaga Oh Sehun-ku dengan baik, sebaik caramu mengatur kekejaman dunia untuk menuju kedamaian. Berikan dia kebahagian, dan berikan kami kebahagian yang abadi._

 _Satu hal lagi, Terimakasih untuk keberkahan hujan yang telah kau turunkan, Tuhan. Aku damai, dan menemukan ketenanganku dalam hujanmu. Kumohon, turunkan lah kembali hujanmu nanti ketika aku merasa aku sangat membutuhkannya._

Luhan membuka matanya ketika Ia selesai dalam berdoa. Sebanyak apapun doa yang Ia sampaikan melalui hatinya, Luhan berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkannya dan tak pernah merasa bosan mendengar keluh-kesahnya.

Hatinya tersenyum, dan bibirnya pun tersenyum. Ketentraman memenuhi jiwanya yang tulus. Dan, Ia yakin Ia akan mendapatkan mimpi indah dalam tidurnya setelah ini. Akan lebih membahagiakan lagi jika Ia bisa melepas rindunya pada kedua orangtuanya di dunia mimpi.

Semoga saja, Luhan bisa bertemu dengan mereka dalam tidurnya.

 _Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Papa dan Mama. Tunggu aku, suatu saat nanti._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Crestfallen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan telah berhenti setelah dalam semalam puas mengguyuri bumi dan menjadikannya penuh dengan banyak genangan-genangan air. Embun pagi menempel dengan menyeluruh di jendela kamar Luhan. Matahari yang masih terlihat malu-malu bahkan baru menunjukkan cahayanya sedikit di ufuk timur.

Namun, gadis cantik ini telah bangun dari tidurnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan mandi paginya dengan air hangat. Aroma mawar halus mengguar dari tubuhnya yang masih terbalut bathrobe itu.

Luhan duduk di atas kursi meja riasnya yang memiliki cermin besar. Ada banyak tube-tube kecantikan disana. Luhan mulai menjalankan rutinitas paginya dengan skincare yang biasa Ia kenakan setiap hari. Ia juga mengeringkan rambut coklat madunya dengan hairdryer ringan.

Jam bahkan masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi, tapi Luhan sudah sesibuk ini dalam memilih pakaian apa yang akan Ia kenakan. Dengan masih berbalut bathrobe, Luhan membuka lemari besarnya yang memiliki banyak pintu berjejer rapi.

Ia mengambil sepasang bikini yang menarik minatnya pagi ini. Berwarna putih gading dengan renda-renda yang manis. Sampul tali bathrobenya Luhan lepas. Menjadikan jubah mandi itu jatuh dengan perlahan dari tubuh mulusnya yang telanjang.

Cahaya lampu utama yang di hidupkan seolah membuat tubuhnya bersinar terang. Kulitnya yang sangat halus berwarna putih kekuningan terlihat jelas di bayangan cermin tinggi yang berada di lemarinya.

Luhan menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia punya wajah yang sangat cantik sekaligus menggemaskan secara bersamaan. Bahunya sempit, lengan dan kakinya begitu ramping dan jenjang. Payudara sintal mengatup rapat menggantung begitu menggairahkan di tubuhnya. Ia juga memiliki putting mungil merah muda yang bersembunyi malu-malu disana. Perutnya rata, pinggangnya kecil. Luhan juga punya pantat kencang terangkat yang sama mengatupnya seperti payudaranya. Satu hal lagi yang menggambarkan betapa indahnya seorang Luhan adalah kewanitannya.

Ia adalah seorang gadis perawan yang sangat indah. Dengan bulu-bulu halus samar di selangkahannya dan kulit putih bening tanpa noda sedikit pun di seluruh tubuhnya. Menjadikan Ia sebuah pemandangan surgawi yang penuh dengan tarikan menggoda sensual yang panas.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, Ia mulai mengenakan pakaian dalamnya dengan perlahan. Ia ingin selalu terlihat cantik dan berseri seperti bunga di pagi hari yang baru mekar.

Luhan sudah memilih dress cantiknya yang akan Ia kenakan hari ini. Satu dress halus sepanjang bawah lututnya dengan motif floral berwarna ungu kecil. Ia memakai dress itu untuk menutupi tubuh cantiknya dari pandangan lapar birahi dunia.

Rambutnya Ia biarkan tergerai bebas. Make-up tipis semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Dan, Luhan juga sudah siap untuk memulai harinya yang baru.

Kepalanya bergerak mencari jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.10 pagi. Itu artinya, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk turun ke meja makan dan menyapa Sehun yang pastinya sudah berada disana menungguinya untuk sarapan bersama.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun."

Luhan datang penuh senyuman. Sehun sudah tahu kapan Luhan akan datang menghampirinya. Bahkan ketika pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka sekalipun, aroma mawar halus akan langsung mengguar penuh hingga memenuhi pernafasan Sehun yang duduk di meja makan. Dan ketukan heels mungilnya yang terdengar sangat manis itu bisa Sehun ketahui dengan baik.

"Selamat pagi juga, Luhan. Pagi ini mau sarapan apa? Biar aku yang mengambilkannya untukmu." tawar Sehun.

Luhan duduk di samping lelaki itu dengan anggun. Pesonanya yang sangat cantik kembali menghipnotis Sehun sehingga lelaki itu tanpa sadar memandangnya penuh dengan kekaguman, tanpa Sehun harus memujinya secara langsung juga Luhan mengenal baik arti dari tatapan itu. Hingga membuatnya merunduk kikuk dan menyampirkan helai rambutnya di belakang cuping telinga dengan pipi yang merona samar.

"Aku, ingin sarapan roti panggang dengan selai nuttela," Luhan tersenyum ketika Sehun benar-benar membuktikan omongannya. Lelaki itu mengambil dua roti gandum yang sudah di panggang sebelumnya, juga mengolesi roti itu dengan selai nuttela kesukaan Luhan, "Dan, segelas susu strawberry hangat" tambah Luhan lagi dan Sehun memberikan semua keinginannya itu.

"Ini, Sayangku."

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk, Ia bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan kemeja formalnya. Lelaki itu juga mengenakan jam tangan rolex berwarna metallic yang mewah di lengan kirinya yang kekar berurat tegas. Kemudian, Ia menyampirkan jas hitamnya untuk menyempurnakan penampilan tampan dan maskulinnya sebagai seorang petinggi perusahaan besar.

Luhan yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya perlahan ikut berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Dahinya mengkerut samar ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang kurang sempurna dari penampilan gagah kakaknya ini.

"Tunggu, Sehun." Luhan berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Menjadikan jarak di antara mereka semakin tipis, hingga aroma mawar menggodanya semakin membuat Sehun tak karuan menahan debaran yang tiba-tiba menjadikan tubuhnya terasa berdesir panas.

"Kau seharusnya menyimpulnya seperti ini agar terlihat senantiasa rapi, Sehun." Luhan menggunakan jemari lentiknya untuk menyimpul ulang simpulan dasi yang Sehun kenakan. Mata Sehun tak teralih pada apa yang Luhan kerjakan, melainkan hanya terfokus pada wajah cantiknya yang di hiasi senyuman manis, satu hal yang membuat Sehun seolah begitu tersihir adalah bibir ranum Luhan. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasa manis yang di ciptakan jika Ia mencium bibir mungil itu. Bagaimana kenyal dan candunya jika Ia mengulum bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun hampir memiringkan kepalanya dan mengikis jarak semakin dekat untuk mencium Luhan jika saja wanita itu tidak memanggilnya dan mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

"Sehun?."

"Iya?." Tanya Sehun masih setengah sadar, Ia menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat demi menghalau perasaan aneh yang membuatnya pusing pagi ini.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, mencium kilat dahi Luhan kemudian berpamitan padanya, "Aku pergi dulu, Luhan. Jika kau ingin keluar rumah, biarkanlah supir mengantarmu dan pakailah mantel hangat. Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Katanya dengan hanya menatap Luhan sekilas dan mengusak puncuk kepalanya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mengiring di belakang Sehun sampai ke pintu utama, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-ah." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan setengah hati.

Mobil Sehun perlahan menjauh. Menciptakan sensasi menyedihkan yang kembali memenuhi rongga hatinya, yang Luhan sebut dengan kata hampa. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak suka sendiri, walau saat kecil Ia tahu betul jika dirinya pernah berada dalam dunianya sendiri ketika trauma kecelakaan orangtuanya membuat Ia di rawat di panti asuhan.

Tidak, Luhan sangat bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari anak-anak disana dulu. Hanya saja, semenjak dirinya di angkat menjadi seorang anak di keluaga Oh, membuat Luhan yang sangat haus dengan kasih sayang akhirnya mendapatkan kembali apa yang Ia inginkan. Ia sudah di penuhi dengan cinta sejak kecil dari orangtuanya, dan kehangatan yang Ia dapatkan dari keluarga Oh sama halnya dengan yang di berikan orangtuanya dahulu.

Oleh karena itu, Luhan cukup merasa menyesal telah beranjak dewasa. Sehun yang dulu selalu ada untuknya perlahan membatasi waktu di antara mereka. Luhan bahkan pernah berpisah setahun penuh dengan lelaki itu ketika Ia harus benar-benar menyelesaikan kuliahnya di jepang. Dan, sekarang lelaki itu sudah sangat tak punya waktu apapun untuknya. Sejak Ia menggantikan sang Ayah untuk menjadi penerus utama petinggi perusahaan keluarga Oh.

Luhan mendesah, Ia kembali masuk ke dalam dengan langkah malas dan wajah yang murung. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk membuka lemari, dan mengambil salah satu coat tebal miliknya yang berwarna mocca. Menyampirkan coat itu untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan kembali turun kemudian menghampiri supir pribadinya.

"Paman Jang, tolong antarkan aku ke tempat biasa. Café milik Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crestfallen**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak hal sederhana yang sesungguhnya bisa menjadi satu alasan Luhan untuk terus melabuhkan senyumnya yang cantik. Ia hanya perlu memandang ke arah jalanan dari balik kaca etalase di café milik Kyungsoo. Untuk sekedar mengisi waktu menunggunya dengan memandangi berbagai hal di luar sana.

Luhan memperhatikan dengan senyuman kecil. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperlihatkan jelas wajah ceria mereka untuk menyambut musim dingin yang sebentar lagi tiba. Beberapa pasangan yang lewat menarik perhatian Luhan lebih jauh hingga ke dalam hatinya, selama ini Ia bahkan belum ingin mengenal jauh satu lelaki manapun selain kakak laki-lakinya Oh Sehun.

Bukan Luhan menutup hati, hanya saja belum ada satu pun lelaki yang bisa membuatnya bergetar dan berdebar tak karuan seperti apa yang biasanya Sehun efekkan kepadanya.

Luhan, jauh dari lubuk hatinya Ia ingin mencoba untuk berkencan. Mungkin menyenangkan pikirnya, jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya dan tulus memperhatikannya. Selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya, dan yang terpenting lelaki itu juga teramat Ia cintai.

Bukankah Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu? Untuk menunggu sosok yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta? Mungkin sebenarnya Luhan sudah pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi tak masuk akal jika di pikir alasan Ia jatuh cinta adalah Oh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum getir dan membuang nafas. Benar, pasti perasaannya selama ini hanya sekedar rasa kagumnya yang berlebihan. Bukan cinta namanya jika sosok yang Ia inginkan itu dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu, Hannie. Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi." Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Luhan, meletakkan pesanan Luhan seperti biasanya.

Mochaccino hangat dan sepotong cake strawberry.

Luhan tersenyum curiga, dan meremas tangan Kyungsoo pelan yang berada di atas meja.

"Urusan apa sampai membuatku harus menunggu hampir setengah jam? Apa kau sedang merahasiakan hubungan spesial dariku, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, Ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan penuh arti.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan seseorang dalam pertemuan kita kali ini," Kyungsoo bisa melihat Luhan yang mulai terjekut, "Bukan siapa-siapa! Jangan berspekulasi sendiri, Luhan. Dia temanku, seorang dokter, dan tampan." Cecar Kyungsoo ketika Luhan siap menyela dengan segudang pertanyaannya.

"Apalagi jika bukan seorang yang spesial? Kau bahkan memujinya tampan. Katakan saja padaku, Kyung. Dia pacarmu kan?." Goda Luhan dengan mengerling matanya nakal.

"Berhenti, Luhan. Dia hanya temanku. Dan, sebenarnya dirimu lah yang ingin ku kenalkan padanya." Kyungsoo berujar gemas karena Luhan seolah mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan terkejut.

TING!

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu café yang baru saja terbuka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan lebih dulu. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati tersenyum dengan penuh arti, Ia kembali menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dan meremas tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia datang, Luhan!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan semakin bingung.

"Temanku."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, senyumnya terukir dengan begitu cantik hingga menarik perhatian Luhan untuk ikut menolehkan pandangannya. Dari beberapa langkah di depan, Luhan bisa melihat sosok jangkung berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

Bukan, bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua orang.

Jika Luhan mengerutkan dahinya untuk sosok dua lelaki yang sama sekali tak Ia kenal, lain pula dengan Kyungsoo yang juga mengerutkan dahinya bingung untuk satu sosok laki-laki lain yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Lama tidak bertemu."

Kyungsoo berdiri, menyambut uluran hangat salam persahabatan itu dengan senyum penuh. Dan memeluk lelaki itu sekilas.

"Chanyeol, akhirnya kau datang. Dan, kau tak sendiri? Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya spontan, melirik sekilas lelaki yang berdiri tegap di samping Chanyeol. Tepatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, walau Chanyeol sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia memiliki bahu dan dada yang terlihat bidang, rambutnya tertata rapi ke belakang dengan warna hitam yang elegan. Kulitnya berwarna putih kecoklatan, atau bisa disebut dengan _tan_. Ia juga memiliki bibir seksi dan tatapan tajam menusuk yang melirik Kyungsoo penuh dengan arti yang tak bisa di mengerti secara langsung.

"Ah, ini sahabat ku. Namanya, Kim Jongin. Dia seorang wakil direktur di perusahaan ternama milik Ayahnya" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, panggil saja aku Jongin atau orang biasa memanggilku dengan Kai. Sejenis panggilan akrab," Kai mengulurkan tangannya gantle dan Kyungsoo langsung menyambut hangat uluran tangan besar itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo. Aku pemilik café disini." Balas Kyungsoo ramah.

 _Menarik_ –pikir Kai dengan smirk yang tersembunyi di balik senyumnya.

Luhan sejak awal hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia memandang dua lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan hangat seperti biasanya, walau kebingungan lebih mendominasi pikirannya. Jika Luhan boleh menilai, ternyata teman lelaki Kyungsoo tidak cukup buruk. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki paras tampan rupawan, walau yang bernama Kai itu memiliki kulit sedikit kecoklatan.

"Kau, Luhan? Benar?"

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah, sampai lupa! Chanyeol-ah, ini sahabatku yang selalu aku bicarakan lewat telepon. Dia, Luhan." Kyungsoo merangkul punggung tangan Luhan sembari memperkenalkannya dengan bangga, "Dia sangat cantik kan?."

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan dengan pipi yang merona tipis. Membuat si jahil itu hanya tertawa geli.

"Iya, Kyungsoo benar Luhan, kau sangat cantik." Tambah Chanyeol yang melayangkan pujian menebarkan untuk Luhan. Membuat pipinya semakin memanas dan tingkahnya yang menjadi gugup.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku, Luhan." Luhan hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya saja karena rasa kikuk yang membuatnya jadi sulit untuk berbicara. Ia menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Tangannya hangat, dan genggamannya terasa pas.

Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Luhan rasakan. Gadis ini bahkan memiliki kulit yang sangat halus dan lembut. Membuat Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan sedikit meremasnya.

"Ini, aku membawa sedikit hadiah untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya." Chanyeol memberikannya sebuket bunga dan satu kado rahasia yang di bungkus dalam box sedang. Box itu memiliki warna putih tulang dengan lilitan pita merah muda yang manis di atasnya.

"Untukku?." Tanya Luhan terkejut, Ia menerima setengah ragu hadiah pemberian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, Ia bisa melihat mata cantiknya itu terkejut. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa bangga telah memberikan apa yang gadis itu sukai. Luhan menerimanya dengan senyuman manis yang mana membuat Chanyeol merasa tersihir. Desiran aneh merambat cepat di tubuhnya, menjadikan kehangatan mendominasi jiwanya yang kesepian.

Luhan bukan hanya sekedar cantik seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya. Dia bahkan lebih dari itu. Sesuatu yang teramat spesial menggambarkan jelas kepribadiannya. Dan, sekarang Chanyeol percaya apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya di perbincangan mereka lewat telepon beberapa hari silam.

Maka, tidak ada yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan bahkan sejak di pertemuan pertama. Dan, Mungkin Chanyeol bisa bilang bahwa Ia adalah salah satunya.

' _Luhan, kurasa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh_ _lagi'_ -batinnya berkata demikian.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **15 Maret 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Alhamdulillah, bisa di update. Setelah hampir satu tahun ini story gak di lanjutin maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu dari lama banget. Alasan utama yang membuat aku gak bisa lanjutkan FF ini dulunya adalah karena konfliknya yang belum benar-benar klimaks. Aku sampai memikirkan hal itu berbulan-bulan, dan akhirnya aku mencoba buat lanjut lagi dengan konflik yang Insyaallah lebih berbobot(?) ehehehe.

Gak usah nebak-nebak dulu Angstnya entar dimana, yang penting baca dulu habis itu jangan lupa review ya cantik. Kalo suka, Favorit dan Follow juga! /kedipmatagenit.

Ada Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun. Ada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Duh, kira-kira mereka mau ngapain ya? Main petak-umpet bareng kali sampai END /recehTT

See you next time :*

Big Love, Thanks.


	3. Happy Birthday, Sehun

" **CRESTFALLEN "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Angst.**

 **Genderswitch. DLDR.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **..**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, Sehun**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau adalah adiknya Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol sama intensnya.

"Iya, Aku di angkat menjadi anak oleh Ibunya beberapa tahun silam. Sejak kedua orangtuaku meninggal, keluarga Oh lah yang mengurus hidupku selama ini. Aku begitu banyak berhutang budi pada mereka."

"Aku bersyukur hidupmu jauh lebih baik sekarang. Teruslah untuk tersenyum, hm? Mulai saat ini aku juga akan menjadi teman setiamu, seperti Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memberi Luhan senyuman empatinya.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Satu kesimpulan yang Ia ambil dari beberapa cerita yang telah Luhan jelaskan adalah mereka bukan lah saudara sedarah.

Chanyeol yang sebagai seorang lelaki sangsi jika Sehun tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada Luhan. Melihat betapa cantik dan lembutnya gadis itu. Mungkin Ia harus memastikannya sendiri nanti, yang jelas saat ini Ia harus berusaha untuk memulai pendekatan yang serius terhadap Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ah." Balas Luhan.

Luhan masih sedikit canggung dengan pendekatan seperti ini. Pertama kalinya Ia merasa mengenal lelaki lain selain Sehun. Chanyeol tipikal pria yang ramah, juga menyenangkan. Luhan nyaman berbincang banyak dengan lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu kembali ke ruang kerjanya di lantai dua, dan sahabat Chanyeol juga pamit lebih dulu karena ada urusan lain. Alhasil, mereka hanya berdua di meja ini. Mencoba untuk memulai pendekatan sebagai seorang teman, dan Luhan tidak menolak pendekatan yang Chanyeol tawarkan padanya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit?." Tanya Luhan basa-basi.

"Seharusnya begitu. Aku masih punya banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Tetapi, aku juga masih ingin berbincang banyak hal padamu, Luhan." ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehendaknya jika Ia masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah mengatakan jika Ia tertarik pada Luhan bukan? Dan, Ia merasa nyaman dan santai berada di dekat gadis cantik itu.

"Kau harus kembali, kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?." Tawar Chanyeol.

Luhan menolak halus, memberi Chanyeol tatapan pengertian.

"Ada supir yang sudah menjemputku di luar. Maaf."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dan mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Senyumnya yang tampan itu menambah rasa kekaguman yang tanpa sadar Luhan rasakan. Ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya sekali. Membuat Luhan terperanjat, dan mengerjap dengan gugup.

"Terimakasih sudah menemani waktu makan siang ku, Lu. Aku akan mengirimmu pesan ketika aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit."

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia masih gugup dengan perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Sebelumnya, hanya Sehun yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Dan, sekarang Chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang berubah kikuk. Betapa Ia ingin mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu tapi Ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus pelan-pelan dan bersabar. Hatinya bergembira, sepertinya Luhan memberinya lampu hijau untuk membuatnya terus berjuang.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambai ceria pada Luhan. Kemudian Ia menancap gas dan pergi dari pelataran parkir. Luhan yang merasa pipinya memanas segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah di bukakan pintu oleh supir pribadinya. Selama duduk di bangku belakang, Luhan masih belum pandai dalam mengontrol perasaan membuncah yang Ia rasakan. Tapi, jauh dari itu bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan menjadi orang selanjutnya yang Luhan ingat di memorinya sebagai sosok yang berharga baginya setelah kedua orangtuanya, seluruh keluarga Oh, dan Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hari ini pulang lebih awal. Ia bersyukur mengenai perkerjaannya yang terasa ringan dan mudah di selesaikan, jadi malam ini Ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa perlu begadang seperti biasanya. Ia juga merasa senang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Ia bisa menemani Luhan untuk makan malam bersama di rumah.

Sehun pulang sebelum jam tujuh. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan Luhan sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaannya dengan ukuran sedang. Entahlah, sudah lama rasanya Ia tidak pernah lagi membeli bunga untuk adiknya yang manis itu. Luhan pasti akan bahagia menerima ini darinya. Dan, Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi senyum nan bahagia itu di wajah adiknya.

Para pengawal membukakan dua pintu gerbang rasaksa kediamannya untuk menyambut tuan muda mereka pulang. Sehun langsung memberi kunci mobilnya pada supir setelah Ia turun tepat di pelataran, di depan pintu utama.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Sehun." Seluruh maid, pengawal, dan bibi pengurus rumah membungkuk hormat padanya.

Sehun tersenyum, Ia membiarkan bibi pengurus rumah membawa jas hitamnya juga tas kantornya, tapi matanya terlihat mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya seperti ini. Setiap Ia pulang kerja, Luhan pasti sudah berdiri dengan senyuman bahagia menyambut kedatangannya. Kemudian, adiknya itu akan memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi hari ini, Luhan tak ada dimana pun.

Membuat Sehun mau tak mau bingung dan bertanya spontan pada bibi pengurus rumah dan para maid.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Nona Luhan berada di kamarnya, Tuan. Nona tidak keluar kamar semenjak pulang dari café Nona Kyungsoo tadi siang." Jelas sang bibi.

Sehun jelas merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya. Bahkan Ia ingat jika setiap sore adiknya itu pasti akan menempatkan waktu untuk berenang di kolam renang yang berada tepat di halaman sisi sebelah kanan rumah megah mereka, atau sekedar membaca buku di taman belakang.

Sehun pun langsung membawa langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam, menapaki anak tangga di sayap barat untuk menuju ke kamar Luhan yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Sehun mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan.

"Luhan, kau di dalam?"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang mengenakan dress putih bertali tipis, dan rambut kecoklatannya yang semi basah. Sehun langsung di sambut oleh wanginya yang harum semerbak. Rupanya si manis ini baru saja selesai mandi.

"Oh! Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Ia juga sedikit terkejut. Biasanya kan Sehun akan pulang di atas jam tujuh, atau lewat dari jam makan malam.

Kali ini, Sehun yang memeluknya lebih dulu setelah Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sehun menghirup aroma feminine Luhan yang begitu membuatnya nyaman, seolah beban lelah dalam dirinya terangkat seketika.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku pulang lebih awal, hum?" Sehun mencubit gemas hidungnya. Membuat Luhan meringis galak.

Tapi walau begitu, Luhan tetap tertawa kecil. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang rampingnya, dan Luhan mengusap lembut wajah lelaki itu hingga membuatnya terpejam sesaat menikmati sentuhan dari kulitnya yang halus.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tidak seperti biasanya saja. Apa hari ini perkerjaan kantor sedikit lebih baik?" gumamnya.

"Hm, Begitulah," lalu Sehun teringat akan buket bunganya yang masih tertinggal di dalam mobil, "Oh, Astaga! Aku melupakan sesuatu. Sebentar, Lu."

Sehun segera pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil buketnya. Luhan hanya membatin bingung, Ia pun kembali ke meja rias untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer.

Sehun kembali beberapa menit kemudian, masih seperti tadi. Ia menutup pintu kamar Luhan, dan menghampiri si cantik yang sedang sibuk mengoleskan lotion ke paha mulusnya.

Posisi Luhan menyampingi Sehun. Rambutnya sudah kering, jatuh dengan sangat lembut menutupi separuh wajahnya ketika Ia merunduk. Dressnya juga tersingkap hingga di pangkal pahanya.

Sehingga itu semua tak luput dari pandangan Sehun jika Luhan sedang mengenakan celana dalam berenda putih disana. Tak semua yang Sehun lihat, hanya sedikit.

Luhan menurunkan kakinya, melirik ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Satu keindahan untukmu, Lu."

Sehun memberikan sebuket mawar putih yang tadinya Ia sembunyikan di balik punggung. Luhan berdiri, dan menatap penuh binar pada bunga yang di hadiahkan Sehun untuknya.

"Mawar putih?! Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku suka, Sehun." Ujarnya senang dan menghirup aroma segar mawar itu, "Aku akan meletakkannya di vas bunga."

"Biar aku saja."

"Hum?."

"Biar Oppa yang menggantinya untukmu."

"Oh, Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menuju meja kecil yang menjadi tempat kesukaan Luhan. Sehun mengamati apa saja yang berada disana. Tidak hanya ada satu vas bunga di meja itu, melainkan dua. Banyak hal sederhana disana yang tak terlalu Sehun pahami. Termasuk banyaknya lilin aromaterapi juga lilin pengantar doa yang berada dalam wadah kaca bening. Mungkin Luhan sering berdoa sebelum dirinya tidur, itulah yang Sehun tangkap di pikirannya.

Sehun tersenyum sesaat. Tangannya mengambil vas, mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih yang sedikit layu, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Berikan bunganya, Lu."

Luhan sudah melepas simpul tali dari buketnya. Mengambil empat tangkai mawar putih dengan kelopak-kelopaknya yang merekah. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang dan meletakkannya di dalam vas. Begitu juga dengan vas lainnya.

Namun, Sehun baru menyadari jika ada bunga lain disini. Tepat saat Ia akan mengganti mawar di vas yang berada di atas meja rias Luhan. Ada satu lagi buket cantik disana, dengan beragam bunga berbeda yang memiliki harum semerbak wangi.

Sehun mengerenyit bingung, memegang buket itu dan bertanya pada Luhan.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya spontan juga mendelik curiga. Mungkin jika Luhan paham, ada nada posesif yang sebenarnya terdengar dari pertanyaan Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, mengambil alih sisa mawar putih yang Sehun abaikan dan meletakkannya dalam vas.

"Seseorang memberikannya begitu saja padaku ketika aku berada di café Kyungsoo. Mungkin, penggemar rahasiaku?." Dalih Luhan, begitu baiknya Ia menutupi kebenaran itu pada Sehun.

Entahlah, Luhan merasa Sehun tak perlu mengetahui Chanyeol. Mungkin nanti akan Luhan ceritakan sendiri bila Ia menemukan waktu yang tepat.

"Benarkah?." Tanya Sehun penuh selidik, Ia meneliti buket itu dengan seksama. Dan tak menemukan tanda pengenal apapun. Namun, tetap saja Ia merasa sedikit janggal. Bisa saja ada seseorang yang mengagumi adiknya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan sekalipun.

"Yah, mungkin memang benar ini dari penggemar rahasiamu. Tapi, jika kau berdekatan dengan seseorang, jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku lebih dulu, mengerti?." Sehun meletakkan buketnya kembali di atas meja.

Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk satu kali. Sekarang, Ia merasa ingin memeriksa ponselnya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

"Eum, Sehun."

"Hum?"

"Sejak pulang dari kantor, kau bahkan belum mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam kan?." Luhan mencoba untuk mengusir Sehun dari kamarnya dengan halus. Biasanya Ia akan senang jika kakaknya itu berlama-lama di kamarnya, tapi untuk kali ini Luhan rasa Ia perlu mulai membatasi hal itu.

"Ah, kau tak lagi menyukai aromaku sepulang kerja begitu?." Sehun mendekap Luhan.

"Bukan begitu." Ia mengelus lembut punggung tegap kakaknya, "Hanya mengingatkan saja. Yang ku tahu jika Oppaku adalah lelaki yang cinta kebersihan."

Sehun terkekeh dan melepaskan dekapannya. Mengusak puncuk kepala Luhan.

"Kau benar, Sayang. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di meja makan, hm? Oh! Atau. . . Bagaimana jika malam ini aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu? Kau mau?."

"Benarkah?! Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencicipi masakanmu lagi, Hun-ah. Aku mau! Aku mau!." Antusiasnya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup di depan dada, sedikit berloncat-loncat kecil.

Ia benar-benar rindu masakan buatan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa gemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menunggu di meja makan, dan aku akan memasak untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk senang. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, dan seketika pula Luhan langsung memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata memang ada beberapa pesan masuk dari Chanyeol. Luhan menjawab sekenanya dan kembali menutup ponsel itu.

Hatinya sekarang hanya berpusat pada satu hal. Ingin melihat sejuta pesona ketampanan Sehun di pantry dengan apron dan alat masak lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crestfallen**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memangku tangannya di wajah. Melihat intens setiap pergerakan kakak laki-lakinya yang sibuk dengan berbagai alat masakan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dan semakin terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun yang jauh seratus kali lipat lebih tampan dari yang sering di kagumi oleh orang-orang.

Luhan menjamin hal itu dengan yakin.

Dia seperti pangeran abadi entah dari dunia dongeng yang mana. Terkadang, Ia akan menghipnotis Luhan setiap waktu dengan pesona wibawanya sebagai seorang petinggi perusahaan. Atau, Ia akan semakin membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan di dalam hati hanya dengan melihatnya yang mengenakan apron dan sweater abu—abu yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Rambutnya hitam legam, jatuh menutup dahinya yang cemerlang. Dia benar-benar seperti kakak laki-laki idaman kaum perempuan. Ah, atau dia lebih terlihat seperti boyfriend material.

Atau, Husband material? Konyol, Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan sejauh itu. Walaupun hatinya tidak bisa mengelak.

Hanya duduk termenung di meja makan membuat Luhan sedikit bosan. Ia beranjak dari meja dan diam-diam mengambil apron satu lagi di lemari pantry.

Luhan sudah mengikat simpul talinya di belakang. Menggulung dan mengikat rambutnya asal, hingga menjatuhkan beberapa anak rambut di sisi wajahnya juga tengkuknya.

Manis sekali.

"Boleh aku membantu?." Kepalanya menengok Sehun dari belakang tubuh laki-laki itu yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran.

Sehun terperanjat, Ia mentolehkan kepalanya di samping Luhan yang memberinya tatapan memohon menggemaskan.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk, Luhan?." Sehun kembali sibuk dengan pisau dan sayuran.

"Tapi, aku bosan, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri di meja dan memperhatikanmu. Kau tahu, aku suka memasak bersama bibi saat di rumah." Sungut Luhan sambil memberengut. Kepalanya tertunduk sembari bibirnya yang membentuk garis melengkung ke bawah.

Sehun menghela nafas, memilih untuk mengalah dari pada Luhan akan merajuk padanya setelah ini.

"Baiklah," katanya. Membuat kepala Luhan terangkat, dan memandangnya dengan binar kebahagiaan, "Kau bisa menggunakan pisau kan? Lanjutkan memotong sayuran ini sementara aku akan memanaskan minyak."

"Siap! Kapten!"

Sehun hanya tertawa dan menggeleng geli. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat senyum kedamaian Luhan yang terpancar begitu cantik di wajahnya. Dengan tampilan sesederhana itu, Ia selalu bisa membuat Sehun berdebar tanpa sadar.

Luhan memotong sayuran dengan cekatan. Irama potongannya terdengar pas, seolah Ia adalah master koki yang handal. Matanya melirik diam-diam pada Sehun yang sibuk dengan penggorengan.

Memandang postur tubuhnya dari samping membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya dengan jernih. Betapa menawannya lelaki itu. Sehun selalu bisa membuat Luhan kagum dengan segala hal yang dia lakukan. Apron yang melilit pinggang tingginya terlihat kotor dengan bercak-bercak saus dan minyak. Tatapan tajamnya yang meneduhkan sangat fokus pada apa yang Ia kerjakan.

Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa sesuatu tanpa sengaja melintas di pikirannya jika Ia dan Sehun lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan di pantry untuk membuat makan malam spesial. Menjadikan pipinya bersemu merah. Lalu, Ia terperanjat ketika Sehun memergokinya dengan gamblang jika Ia tengah memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Luhan menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Hingga Ia tidak sengaja melukai jemarinya sendiri dan nyaris memotongnya.

"Akh!." Pekik Luhan tertahan, melihat luka seluas satu sentimeter di jemari telunjuknya dan mengalirkan darah segar.

Kepalanya mendadak pening melihat darahnya sendiri. Sehun dengan sigap menahan bahunya agar Luhan tidak terjatuh. Menyandarkan kepala kecil itu di dadanya, dan menggeram tertahan. Tangannya yang satu memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat.

"Itulah akibatnya jika fokusmu ke lain, Luhan." Sehun mengambil jemari Luhan yang terluka, menghisap darahnya lembut bak Ia seorang vampire tampan. Luhan merasa geli akan sensasi itu, tapi Ia lebih mengernyit ketika Sehun malah menghisapnya, bukan meludahinya di wastafel.

Luhan ingin protes, tapi mendadak bungkam ketika Sehun menerjang matanya dengan tatapan intens sembari melepaskan jemari Luhan yang berada dalam bibirnya. Luhan bergeming, merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan Sehun yang menyelam lebih jauh ke matanya. Hatinya berdebar untuk suatu perasaan yang asing. Luhan gugup, Ia menyembunyikan pipi meronanya dengan merunduk dan menarik jarinya cepat dari pegangan Sehun.

"A-aku, akan mengobatinya sebentar." Ujarnya begitu saja dan segera meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

Sehun kembali menyelesaikan hidangan special yang ingin di buatnya. Mengerjakan dua perkerjaan sekaligus dengan dua penggorengan di sisinya. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti koki restaurant yang begitu berpengalaman.

Luhan yang telah selesai merekatkan plaster di jarinya hanya bisa memandangi Sehun dari balik pantry. Bibirnya tersenyum, bukankah Ia begitu beruntung memiliki kakak laki-laki seperti Sehun? Sosok yang sejak dulu banyak di kagumi para kaum hawa, dan Luhan merasa bahwa Ia menang dengan memiliki lelaki itu sebagai kakaknya.

 _Namun, apa boleh jika Luhan berharap lebih?_

Luhan menghampiri Sehun ketika lelaki itu selesai memasak dan meletakkan beberapa hidangan lezat buatannya di atas piring bundar. Ia juga membuat sup kaldu ayam dengan potongan berbagai sayuran kegemaran Luhan.

"Wanginya menggugah selera sekali." Luhan menatap takjub pada semua hidangan yang hanya di buat oleh Sehun seorang diri, "Wah, Kau bisa menjadikan koki sebagai perkerjaan sampingan jika merasa lelah dan bosan berhadapan terus dengan berkas-berkas di meja kantor, Sehun." Puji Luhan tulus, Ia meneguk salivanya dan membasahi bibirnya penuh minat.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Tentu. Kau jurinya malam ini." Ujar Sehun penuh senyuman dan menciptakan pekikan bahagia di bibir Luhan.

Ia pun langsung mengambil sendok dan mencicipi satu per satu hidangan buatan Sehun. Ada rasa puas ketika Luhan mengecapnya. Dengan mata terpejam nikmat dan senyum kemenangan yang membuat Ia seolah merasa paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Sibuk mengecap berbagai rasa di lidahnya membuat Luhan tidak menyadari jika Sehun telah memeluknya begitu posesif dari belakang. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu terbuka Luhan di sisi kiri. Mengecup pipi merona gadis itu, dan menatapnya teduh dari samping.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" gumam Sehun.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan tersenyum begitu manis. Entah mengapa, Ia tanpa sadar mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun yang tak pernah di lakukannya sebelumnya.

"Sempurna," balasnya. Dan kembali sibuk mencicipi lagi hidangan itu.

Luhan tidak tahu saja, bahwa Sehun tentu terperangah dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Lelaki itu seolah mematung, dan bergeming. Sehun tidak munafik jika Ia pernah berpikir untuk mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya, bukan di pipi atau di puncak kepalanya seperti biasa.

Sehun pernah melakukan itu, mencium Luhan di bibir. Tapi ketika Luhan bahkan masih berumur delapan tahun, waktu dimana gadis kecil itu baru saja menjadi anggota keluarganya. Dimana Luhan tak akan pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Luhan, membuat darahnya berdesir. Sehun membasahi bibirnya dan mengecap rasa manis tertinggal yang Luhan ciptakan. Hanya kecupan, tapi Sehun masih bisa mengenal tekstur bibir ranumnya yang kenyal di bibirnya sendiri.

Ia menggeram di dalam diri. Mencoba untuk mengendalikan sesuatu yang selama ini cukup menyiksa dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun. Tak boleh mengizinkan hal itu untuk mempengaruhinya lagi. Sehun tidak ingin hal yang Ia sadari menjadi suatu kenyataan yang bisa saja merenggangkan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Atau, bisa saja membuat Luhan menjadi takut kepadanya. Tidak, Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Lelaki itu pun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Membuang nafas panjang dari dalam setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil hidangan yang masih betah di cicipi Luhan. Membuat sendok yang di genggam gadis itu tertahan di udara.

"Mari memakannya bersama di meja makan, Luhan." ujarnya santai dan membuat Luhan memberengut mengekorinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang setelah Ia selesai mengganti dressnya dengan gaun tidur sepanjang pangkal pahanya. Langit di luar sudah gelap merata, dan jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Luhan belum ingin tertidur, perutnya sendiri masih terlalu kenyang karena memakan semua hidangan yang diolah Sehun tadi. Ia ingin memeriksa ponselnya sebentar.

Mengaktifkannya, sehingga menimbulkan banyak notifikasi di social media maupun pesan yang masuk.

2 pesan dari Ibunya. 3 pesan dari Chanyeol.

Luhan membuka pesan dari Ibunya lebih dulu. Bibirnya tersenyum manis setelah membaca isi dari pesan tersebut.

Pesan 1 :

" _ **Luhan! Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa baik-baik saja? Sehun tidak menyusahkanmu di rumah kan, Sayang? Ah, Ibu dan Ayah sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua."**_

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Ibu dan Ayah." Jawab Luhan seolah Minkyung bisa mendengarnya dari kejauhan.

Hatinya mendadak rindu. Orangtuanya sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama satu tahun terakhir. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di rumah sebesar ini. Luhan tak masalah, selagi Minkyung akan terus memberinya kabar setiap hari.

Matanya tiba-tiba mendadak sendu, begitu merindukan sosok sang Ibu.

Namun, kesedihan itu tak bertahan lama setelah Ia membaca isi pesan kedua. Yang mana membuat bibirnya tersenyum dan mengetik balasan tak sabar untuk Ibunya di sebrang sana.

Pesan 2:

" _ **Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang besok, tapi Lulu jangan memberi tahu Sehun, mengerti? Kami ingin memberinya kejutan! Kau tahu kalau Oppa-mu itu akan berulang tahun."**_

"Tentu, Ibu. Cepatlah pulang! Kami merindukan kalian" –balasnya.

Luhan memeluk ponselnya dengan girang. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya sekarang tengkurap di atas ranjang. Masih betah dengan ponselnya, Luhan melihat pesan yang di kirimkan oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menanyakan kabarnya juga mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa telat makan malam. Perhatiannya membuat hati Luhan menghangat, bibirnya tersenyum untuk membalas pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan. Lelaki itu ingin mengajaknya makan siang besok. Luhan menimang ajakan itu, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun, tapi orangtuanya pasti tiba di Korea pada sore hari. Mengingat Sehun besok tetap akan pergi berkerja.

Akhirnya, Ia memilih untuk menerima ajakan lelaki itu. Toh, Ia juga tidak melakukan apa-apa jika hanya berada di rumah.

Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Ia membentang tubuhnya di ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang memiliki banyak corak rumit khas nuansa Eropa.

Sesuatu sedang menyita perhatiannya. Menggelitik perasaannya yang di landa kebingungan. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadari jika Chanyeol ingin melakukan pendekatan lebih padanya. Cara lelaki itu menatapnya, juga perhatiannya. Luhan tidak sepolos itu untuk tak paham maksud lelaki itu sebenarnya.

Mungkin, memang benar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya tempo lalu. Sahabatnya itu memberinya pengertian, jika Ia seharusnya sudah cukup untuk merasa menutup diri. Selama ini, Luhan tidak mengenal lelaki manapun selain Sehun. Terlepas Ia pernah berkuliah di Jepang, tidak ada lelaki lain yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Sehun cukup mewakilkan sosok idaman yang Luhan inginkan. Membuatnya selalu terpanah sehingga Ia tak menyadari jika lelaki itu menjadi patokan satu-satunya untuk urusan sosok kekasih idaman.

Hingga kemudian Chanyeol datang. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa hatinya sedikit di ketuk hingga membuatnya ingin mencoba berpaling. Menengok ke belakang dimana sosok Chanyeol begitu tampan dengan senyumnya dan ingin menyusul Luhan, yang berhenti di tengah-tengah dimana ada Sehun di depannya yang juga menunggu.

Luhan bingung untuk menempatkan dirinya dimana. Tetap menunggu atau kembali maju dan menyusul Sehun. Tapi untuk saat ini, Luhan tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Biarlah waktu yang membawa perasaannya harus berlabuh kemana. Jika Chanyeol memang orang yang tepat untuknya, Luhan pasti akan mencoba membuka hati untuk lelaki itu suatu saat.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Cahaya lampu utama kamarnya telah memadam, berganti dengan cahaya remang temaram dari lampu tidur juga lampu-lampu kecil di atas langit kamarnya.

Pukul sebelas.

Luhan memiliki tujuan lain sebelum Ia memanjaatkan doa-doanya seperti biasa di hadapan lilinnya. Sesuatu yang telah di persiapkannya setiap tahun. Memberikan kejutan kecil untuk kakak laki-lakinya. Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengambil satu cake tart berukuran sedang dari lemari pendingin yang berada di kamarnya. Cake ini adalah buatannya sendiri. Luhan membuatnya setelah Ia pulang dari pertemuan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui hal ini, untuk itulah Luhan meminta pada pelayan yang berkerja di rumahnya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Sehun.

Karena Luhan tahu, kakak laki-lakinya itu pasti akan selalu bertanya pada para pelayan rumah tentang hal apa saja yang Ia lakukan seharian.

Cake dengan rasa tiramisu juga taburan toping coklat dan cream di atasnya. Luhan hanya membuatnya sederhana, dengan tulisan gaya berait karyanya sendiri di atas cakenya.

' **Happy Birthday, Oh Sehun'**

Beberapa lilin pipih nan tinggi, Luhan sematkan di atasnya. Menyalakannya satu per satu hingga cahaya kecil kuning keemasan membias di wajahnya. Mata dan bibirnya tersenyum manis, Ia siap untuk memberi Oppa-nya itu sebuah kejutan.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar lelaki itu. Cahaya lampu di rumah sudah di padamkan. Para maid dan perkerja yang lain jelas telah tertidur pulas.

Luhan menggapai knop pintu, memutarnya perlahan. Sehun jarang sekali mengunci kamarnya. Jadi, Luhan bisa masuk sesuka yang Ia mau untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tertidur dengan baik.

Dan, benar. Seperti dugaannya. Sehun sudah tertidur dengan pulas di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Luhan selalu suka aroma maskulin lelaki itu yang mengguar penuh di seluruh penjuru ruang ini. Kamar Sehun sangat berbeda dengan kamar Luhan sendiri. Nuansanya begitu klasik dengan dinding bercat biru yang menawan. Di dalamnya lebih banyak barang-barang yang tak Luhan pahami semua kegunaannya.

Sehun menjadikan ruang kerja dan ruang kamar sekaligus.

Luhan berjalan seringan udara. Tapakan kakinya yang telanjang terdengar halus. Sama sekali tak mengusik Sehun yang mendengkur ringan. Lelaki itu tidur dengan selimut yang menyampir hanya sebatas perut berotot tegasnya.

Sehun tak mengenakan pakaian atas untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Membuat Luhan merona ketika menyadari begitu atletis tubuh lelaki itu, dengan dada bidangnya dan absnya yang sangat luar biasa.

Membuat Luhan sedikit berpikir di luar batas, bagaimana jika Ia menyentuh kotak-kotak itu dengan jarinya sendiri?

Menghela nafas gugup, Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang. Letaknya persis menghadap di dekat kepala lelaki itu. Masih dengan cake dan lilin yang menyala tenang. Ia meletakkan cake di atas pangkuannya, menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membangunkan Sehun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Sehun," bisiknya.

Lelaki itu masih bergeming. Luhan mengguncang tubuhnya lagi sedikit lebih kuat.

"Sehun-ah, Bangun." Bisiknya lagi.

Sehun menggeliat ringan, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, masih dengan mata terpejam erat. Namun, ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan menghela nafas terkejut, syukurlah tangan lelaki itu tak menyenggol cakenya hingga terjatuh.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" bisik Sehun parau, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Buka matamu sebentar. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan kecil." Luhan mengelus pipi lelaki itu dengan halus. Membuat matanya mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Sebelum itu, Sehun sempat untuk mengambil telapak tangan Luhan yang berada di wajahnya dan mengecupnya sebentar.

Matanya sukses terbuka dengan sempurna ketika mendapati wajah Luhan yang begitu sangat cantik dengan senyumnya. Sedang memegang cake dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala temaram.

"Luhan, Ini—"

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday too you." Luhan bernyanyi kecil dengan suara lembutnya, sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya. Ia sedikit tertawa, "Happy Birthday, Sehun-ah." Bisiknya. Dan, membuat Sehun semakin terperangah.

Lelaki itu tertawa haru dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan kembali mengejutkannya seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika tengah malam ini adalah dimulainya hari ulang tahunnya.

"Cepat ucapkan harapanmu, Sehun. Sebelum lilinnya semakin pendek." Gemas Luhan.

"Baiklah, Baik." Kekehnya.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai membuat beberapa harapan.

Salah satu harapannya adalah, bolehkah Ia mengharapkan wanita di hadapannya ini untuk terus bersamanya?

Sehun membuka mata dan meniup lilinya dengan pelan. Menciptakan tepukan ringan penuh kepuasan dari Luhan. Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan mata terpejam, pancaran keharuan terlihat dari iris matanya yang menyorot teduh.

"Terimakasih, Lu." Bisiknya.

"Hum, tentu." Angguk Luhan, "Apa kau ingin mencicipi cakenya? Aku membuatnya sendiri untukmu."

"Bolehkah cake itu di letakkan lebih dulu dalam lemari pendingin? Aku akan memakannya besok pagi."

"Kenapa?" tukas Luhan.

"Karena aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama."

Luhan merona dan merunduk, menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga karena kikuk. Ia mengangguk satu kali, menciptakan decak gemas dari Sehun yang mengusak puncak kepalanya kemudian mengambil alih cake di tangan Luhan untuk Ia letakkan dalam lemari pendingin.

Luhan berjalan menuju jendela dengan kaca tinggi di kamar Sehun. Ia sedikit menyibak tirai putih transaparan dari gordennya disana. Menampilkan cahaya langit yang gelap sempurna. Dan, Luhan terkejut ketika sesuatu menyita perhatiannya kembali.

Salju mulai turun di luar. Cukup banyak mulai berjatuhan, dinginnya sedikit membias kaca jendela hingga terdapat embun samar. Luhan pastikan, suhu di luar pasti sudah menyentuh angka nol derajat celcius.

"Salju pertama telah turun?." Sehun datang dari belakang dan langsung memeluknya. Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Luhan.

"Hum, akhirnya musim kedua yang kusukai telah tiba. Mungkin besok salju cukup tebal menutupi perkarangan rumah."

"Iya, dan kau harus selalu mengenakan mantel hangat. Jangan pergi keluar rumah ketika suhu cuaca berada di bawah angka nol derajat. Aku tak mau kau kedinginan kemudian demam seperti tahun lalu, Luhan."

Luhan memberengut, merunduk dan melirik tangan Sehun yang melingkar pas di pinggangnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku merindukan Kyungsoo? Cafenya benar-benar nyaman jika di kunjungi pada saat musim dingin. Aku merindukan coklat latte hangatku darisana."

"Asal kau meminta izin lebih dulu padaku. Mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

"Kau selalu saja overprotektif." Cibirnya.

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu, Luhan."

Walaupun memberengut, Luhan tetap bahagia mendengar Sehun yang menyayanginya. Meski Sehun protektif padanya, Luhan tidak semudah itu untuk selalu melapor pada lelaki itu. Termasuk merahasiakan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol, teman sekampus Sehun dulu.

"Kupikir sudah lewat tengah malam, aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk pergi tidur." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkup kedua sisi rahang tegas Sehun yang menatapnya teduh, "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Sehun. Aku menyayangimu." Lirihnya penuh senyuman.

Sehun mengecup lagi keningnya, dan membuat Luhan menutup matanya sejenak. Bibir lelaki itu pun juga tersenyum, melihat Luhan tepat ke dalam mata rusanya yang berkilauan indah.

"Terimakasih untuk kejutannya. Pergilah tidur dan dapatkan mimpi yang indah."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Crestfallen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyampirkan jas putihnya di gantungan jas yang terdapat di ruangannya. Sejak pagi, cukup banyak pasien yang di tanganinya. Ia duduk dengan nafas letih berhembus di udara. Tubuhnya cukup lelah, dan berkeringat. Karena Ia harus ekstra berkerja dan berkonsentrasi penuh demi mencapai suatu kesuksesan dalam menjalankan misi operasi untuk beberapa pasiennya.

Namun, penat dalam dirinya seolah terangkat begitu saja ketika Ia menerima sebuah pesan dari seorang gadis. Ya, siapa lagi sosok itu jika bukan Luhan. Gadis yang saat ini tengah Chanyeol coba perjuangkan.

Pesan dari Luhan :

" _ **Aku akan bersiap-siap. Maaf, tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu untuk menjemput. Sehun cukup protektif, aku akan ke restaurant itu di antar oleh supir pribadiku saja"**_

Hah…

Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar malas. Kenapa Sehun mengukung Luhan terlalu ketat? Hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ia jadi bertekad, jika suatu saat Luhan telah menjadi miliknya. Maka Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Sehun semudah itu untuk membatasi Luhan lagi.

Pesan Chanyeol untuk Luhan :

" **Tidak masalah, Lu. Aku akan menunggumu disana."** _–menunggu dalam arti aku ingin mengikatmu lebih jauh nanti supaya kakak angkatmu itu tak perlu mengekangmu lagi._

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia butuh mandi untuk kembali menyengarkan tubuhnya dari rasa lengket oleh keringat. Ia harus tampil tampan dan maskulin untuk menarik lebih perhatian gadis yang di incarnya itu.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Chanyeol kembali sesegar tadi pagi ketika Ia akan berangkat berkerja. Lelaki itu melipat lengan kemeja putihnya sebatas siku. Menata rambutnya ke atas sehingga menampakkan dahinya yang begitu mempesona. Orang mungkin akan mengira Ia berkerja di perusahaan besar, kendati sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter ternama.

"Dr. Chanyeol? Anda akan pergi?" Tanya salah satu suster dengan pipi bersemu di wajahnya ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya.

Oh, Ia memekik di dalam hati karena pesona dokter muda itu yang sangat rupawan!

"Iya, aku ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang. Aku akan kembali nanti." Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan hingga membuat sang suster merasa meleleh karenanya dan hanya mengangguk kikuk sebagai jawaban karena bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengungkapkan beragam pujian untuk sang dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang sebelumnya telah di pesan Chanyeol lebih dulu. Ia melepas mantel hangatnya dan meletakkannya di kursi sebelah. Hari ini Ia mengenakan dress putih dengan seutas tali mungil yang menyampir di kedua pundaknya. Rambutnya Ia biarkan tergerai lurus, Luhan sedikit mencatoknya ketika berias diri.

"Nona, Luhan. Tuan Chanyeol telah menetapkan pesanan. Apa anda ingin saya mengantarkannya sekarang?" Tanya seoarang pelayan yang awalnya mengantar Luhan ke meja ini.

Luhan menggeleng ringan dengan senyum tipis.

"Nanti saja. Mungkin Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan tiba. Aku bisa menunggu untuk itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi, Nona." Bungkuk sang pelayan.

Luhan menyapuhkan atensinya pada seluruh penjuru restaurant. Desainnya sangat berkelas dan istimewah dengan banyaknya lampu bercaya keemasan dan perak yang menyorot terang. Pengunjung yang datang juga begitu ramai. Luhan tahu bahwa ini merupakan salah satu restaurant mahal yang berpusat di tengah kota.

Ia menyukai restaurant ini. Sangat berkelas.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Jalanan cukup padat di hari pertama turunnya salju." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Aku juga baru sampai dua menit lalu."

"Ada sedikit hadiah untukmu yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Lu." Chanyeol memberikannya buket bunga lagi seperti di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Luhan tertawa anggun di balik punggung tangan, dan menerima bunga pemberian Chanyeol dengan hati yang membuncah bahagia.

"Bunga Lily yang cantik. Terimakasih."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu, aku begitu menyukainya."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia memberanikan diri menggapai pergelangan tangan Luhan di atas meja dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Menatap hangat pada sosok kecantikan yang mutlak di hadapannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu untuk itu, tetapi Ia tak menarik tangannya untuk di genggam Chanyeol.

"Diluar sangat dingin. Kau memakai mantel hangat kan saat kemari?."

"Iya, aku memakainya," Luhan melirik mantelnya yang berada di kursi sebelahnya. "Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu, Chanyeol." Ujarnya tulus.

"Sama-sama, Lu." Lalu Chanyeol mendesah kecewa ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, "Ah, aku harus melepas genggaman tangan ini," dan Ia memang melepaskannya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil sebagai responnya.

Dan, makan siang mereka berjalan dengan lancar hari itu. Menimbulkan decak tawa bahagia Luhan di setiap Chanyeol akan memberinya sedikit gurauan. Lelaki itu penuh humoris juga aura hangat yang menyenangkan. Ia membuat Luhan semakin nyaman berada di sampingnya.

"Luhan,"

"Hum?"

"Apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi? Mulai saat ini aku akan lebih banyak meminta sedikit waktumu untuk bertemu. Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau membolehkannya?." Tanya Chanyeol kala itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Luhan tidak menolak, Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk dua kali.

"Tentu, Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, Ia menempatkan diri untuk berdiri lebih dulu sembari mengecup tangan Luhan mesra sebelum mereka meninggalkan restaurant. Orang yang memandang mereka pasti akan berdecak iri melihat perpaduan keduanya yang sempurna dan terlihat begitu romantis. Luhan yang cantik, terlihat begitu pantas bersanding di sebelah Chanyeol yang tampan.

" _Weekend_ nanti, aku akan mengajakmu pergi berkencan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crestfallen**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih, Paman."

Luhan berujar dengan penuh ceria ketika Ia turun dari mobil. Senyuman tiada henti membayang di wajahnya sejak kepulangannya dari pertemuan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu masuk ke perkarangan rumah, beberapa maid membungkuk sopan padanya yang di balas Luhan dengan senyuman tak kalah ramah.

"Darimana?." Ketus seseorang.

Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan masih mengenakan stelan resmi kantornya, dan kedua tangan yang di masuk kan kedalam saku celana. Lelaki itu menatapnya datar dan penuh selidik.

"Sehun," Luhan mengganti rasa terkejutnya dengan senyuman seceria awal. Walau dalam hatinya merasa cukup takut melihat Sehun menatapnya sedemikian tajam, sebelumnya lelaki itu tak pernah seperti itu.

Luhan berjalan menghampirinya, dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bunga dari siapa? Seseorang yang tak di kenal lagi?." Sehun semakin memincingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Apa aku tidak boleh menerima hadiah yang orang berikan padaku?." Kali ini Luhan mengetuskan nada bicaranya. Dengan alis menukik, dia merasa heran karena Sehun seperti terlalu posesif padanya.

Sehun membuang nafasnya. Melembutkan kembali tatapannya, dan menarik Luhan lebih dekat. Gadis itu tak menolak ketika Sehun memeluknya dengan hangat seperti biasanya. Kepalanya Ia letakkan di puncak kepala Luhan.

"Jangan salah paham, Lu. Aku hanya takut ada seseorang yang sengaja ingin berbuat jahat kepadamu. Kau bahkan tak memberiku pesan jika ingin pergi keluar. Aku hanya, khawatir. Di luar suhu udara turun begitu rendah, dan kau tak tahan dengan suhu terlalu dingin, Luhan. Kau tahu itu." Sehun mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

Awalnya Luhan memang merasa kesal, tapi kemudian hatinya melemah mendengar tutur kata kakak laki-lakinya yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu perihal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Tidak memungkinkan bagi Luhan mengatakannya sekarang.

Namun, sebersit rasa hangat meluluhkan hatinya. Tiba-tiba Ia ingin menagisi kebodohannya. Luhan jelas melupakan satu hal, bahwa dirinya memang tak terlalu tahan pada suhu dingin. Terlepas dari kesukaannya akan hujan dan salju. Sehun mengenalnya lebih baik daripada orang lain.

Tangan ringkih itu membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Bunga lilynya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Luhan merasa sangat sedih karena membuat Sehun mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hun-ah. Aku menyesal."

Sehun tersenyum teduh, menangkup wajahnya dan menciumi kedua mata rusanya yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, mengerti? Hubungi aku jika kau ingin keluar rumah. Aku tak akan melarang selama itu baik untukmu." lalu Ia menciumi keningnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun punya sejuta pesona berbeda yang selalu membuatnya terkagum. Luhan bahagia memiliki lelaki itu sebagai saudaranya. Hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat Luhan merasakan aman dan kehangatan lebih.

Dan, hanya Sehun yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya dalam sekejap. Luhan bahkan tak mengingat, jika Chanyeol ingin mengajaknya pergi berkencan di akhir pekan. Atau, bunga pemberian lelaki itu yang tergeletak layu di lantai.

Mereka hanyut dalam pelukan itu. Tak menyadari jika saat ini ada dua pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan dan senyuman penuh arti.

"Oh! Apa ada berita bagus hari ini?!." seru seseorang.

Luhan tersentak dan menarik tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan kemudian yang di lakukannya adalah berlari kecil menuju seseorang di pintu utama yang tengah berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Ibu!."

"Kemarilah, putri kecilku."

Luhan langsung memeluk Minkyung dengan erat, begitu bersemangat hingga membuat wanita baya itu tertawa geli sembari berkaca-kaca. Luhan melesakkan kepalanya semakin jauh, menciumi aroma tubuh Ibunya yang begitu sangat Ia rindukan selama ini.

"Aku merindukan, Ibu. Sangat merindukan, Ibu." Lirih Luhan terisak kecil.

Minkyung mengangguk dan ikut menjatuhkan air matanya. Memeluk kepala Luhan begitu erat di dadanya. Di kecupnya beberapa kali puncak kepala anak gadisnya yang harum.

"Ibu lebih merindukanmu, Sayang."

"Kalian pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Sehun yang masih berdiri disana, menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan keterkejutan.

Luhan menarik diri, dan sekarang melepas rindunya pada sang Ayah. Oh Jaehun.

Minkyung memincingkan matanya terhadap putra sulungnya itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menyambut Ayah dan Ibu seperti Luhan? Anak macam apa kau ini, Oh Sehun." Ketus Minkyung. Namun, tetap saja Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Menahan tangis begitu melihat putra kesayangannya yang Ia rasa semakin tampan dan gagah sekarang.

Sehun hanya tertawa geli. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu yang memincingkan mata terhadapnya namun tak bisa menahan tangis yang ingin kembali luruh. Sehun menghangat melihat sorot kerinduan itu. Ia pun sesungguhnya sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

Anak laki-laki memang lebih banyak diam dari pada mengungkapkannya dengan perasaan seperti anak perempuan.

Namun, pelukan erat yang Sehun berikan, juga kepala yang Ia jatuhkan di dalam celuk leher Ibunya. Minkyung tahu, bahwa putranya itu lebih merindukannya, bahkan dari Luhan sekalipun. Tawa bercampur tangis Minkyung rasakan, Ia membalas pelukan besar Sehun dengan sama eratnya. Sehun tak pernah berubah, itu yang Minkyung ketahui.

"Aku merindukan, Ibu." Bisiknya. "Dan, juga Ayah." Bisiknya lagi.

Minkyung mengelus surai hitam legam putranya sayang.

"Ibu tahu. Anak ibu sejak dulu memang lebih banyak diam, tapi sifat manjanya tidak pernah berubah. Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Putraku semakin bertambah dewasa sekarang." Minkyung melepas pelukan itu dan membelai kedua rahang tegas milik putranya. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh keibuan.

"Tidak kah jagoan ingin memeluk Ayah juga?." Jaehun pun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tentu, saja. Ayah." Sehun tertawa dan memeluk sang Ayah. Sosok pahlawan yang menjadi panutannya selama ini hingga Ia bisa sesukses sekarang dalam mengurus perusahannya.

"Putraku, Selamat ulang tahun. Ayah dan Ibu selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu." ujarnya membuat Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum haru melihatnya. Betapa bahagianya Ia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Keluarga yang selalu mengutamakan keharmonisan dan keterikatan. Tiada hentinya Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas segala kebaikan yang telah Ia terima.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya berpelukan lagi. Kali ini Luhan dan Sehun berada di tengah pelukan kedua orangtuanya. Saling menyayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tak kembali ke kantornya setelah jam makan siang. Ia memang berniat untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan beruntungnya tugas kantor hari ini cukup ringan sehingga pekerjaan Sehun tak terlalu menumpuk esok pagi di meja kerja. Langit di luar juga sudah gelap gulita.

Mereka melakukan perayaan kecil-kecilan. Makan sup rumput laut buatan koki handal jemari Minkyung dan bantuan Luhan yang memaksa ingin membantu. Juga beberapa hidangan lezat lainnya. Bahkan para pelayan dan perkerja lainnya ikut merasakan kebahagian keluarga ini. Mereka lebih lengkap dengan bergabungnya kembali Tuan dan Nyonya besar Oh.

Decak tawa juga meramaikan suasana yang bahagia. Menyalurkan kenyamanan dan kehangatan di seluruh sisi. Rumah semegah istana ini rasanya terlihat lebih hidup dari hari-hari biasanya.

Luhan yang duduk memperhatikan bahkan berkali-kali merasa terpesona dengan decak tawa lepas yang sebelumnya tak pernah Sehun keluarkan. Lelaki itu jauh lebih mempesona ketika Ia tertawa lepas hingga kedua matanya menyipit membentuk sepasang bulan sabit yang cantik.

Makan malam telah usai. Luhan menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring. Bibi ingin mengambil alih perkerjaannya, tapi Luhan menolak dengan sangat halus dan penuh senyuman. Luhan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja. Membuat sang bibi menyerah, dan berterimakasih atas kebaikan hatinya.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mulai memakai sarung tangan karet, dan membersihkan beberapa peralatan makan yang kotor. Suasana hatinya sangat baik saat ini. Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Mau aku bantu?," Sehun datang menghampirinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan yang menggeleng dengan senyuman.

"Tidak usah, Sehun. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk membantumu, rusa nakal." Sehun mengambil alih piring yang berbusa di tangan Luhan, lalu membilasnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran, "Aku yang akan membilasnya, juga meletakkannya di lemari."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menatap ke arahnya.

"Alasannya sederhana saja. Kau terlalu banyak beraktivitas hari ini, Luhan. Kau tidak sekuat kegigihanmu. Mudah kelelahan, juga rentan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit seperti dulu. Ketika sifat keras kepalamu membuatmu jatuh pingsan saat terlalu banyak memaksakan diri."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?." Ujar Luhan getir.

Sehun menatapnya lembut dan mengecup pucak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu daripada aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri." Gumamnya, "Jjah. Sekarang aku akan meletakan semua piring ini di lemari. Kau, beristirahatlah." Sehun mengambil bak cuci yang telah berisi semua peralatan makan yang telah mereka cuci tadi.

"Terimakasih, Sehun." Luhan bergetar ketika mengucapkannya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap punggungnya sendu bercampur haru.

Minkyung dan Jaehun tak beranjak kemana-mana. Mereka berdua asik melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan sejak tadi di meja makan. Kedekatan kedua anaknya itu semakin menguatkan tekad mereka. Memandang mereka dengan senyuman berarti. Minkyung lah yang lebih terharu melihat itu.

Ia menggenggam jemari suaminya.

"Seharusnya, kita mulai menyusun rencana _itu_ kan, yeobo? Sekarang, apa kau sudah menyakini keputusan kita dulu?." Bisik Minkyung. Hanya suaminya yang bisa mendengar hal itu.

Jaehun hanya tertawa kecil, namun Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, ku pikir kau benar, Sayang." Satu kalimat yang sarat akan makna, yang membuat Minkyung memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh perasaan membuncah.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti akan menyetujuinya juga." Senyumnya penuh arti, "Mari mulai menyusun rencana awal, Sayang." Ujarnya penuh semangat yang berapi-api di matanya.

Jaehun tertawa lagi dan akan mengikuti kemauan istrinya. Jaehun naik ke lantai atas lebih dulu, masuk ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Minkyung menghampiri anak gadisnya yang cantik, yang tengah melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya setelah mencuci piring.

"Sayang,"

"Iya, Ibu?." Tanya Luhan.

Minkyung hanya menggeleng, menarik Luhan sekali dalam pelukannya. Menggenggam tangannya, dan menutun Luhan menuju lantai atas.

"Ibu akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur, Sayang."

"Sungguh?!."

"Tentu. Ibu tahu jika putri Ibu ini selalu merasa kesepian ketika tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya untuk tidur."

"Ibu selalu tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rindukan dari Ibu." Luhan memeluknya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tentu saja Ibu tahu. Karena Ibu, adalah Ibumu, Sayang."

Luhan mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Ibunya. Minkyung mengelus punggungnya sebelum melepaskan pelukan dan masuk ke kamar anak gadisnya.

 _Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Tunggu saja, tidak akan lama lagi. Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sendirian lagi._ –ujarnya kala itu di dalam hatinya sesaat Luhan memeluknya dengan erat di depan pintu kamar. Bersama satu senyuman yang tersemat, dan tersirat akan makna.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **16 April 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo, Readersnim.

Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin . . .

 **#HappyHunHanDay. #HappySehunDay. #HappyLuhanDay.**

Rencananya mau di update pas ulangtahunnya, Luhan. Tapi, diluar pemikiran ternyata lebih cepat selesai dan UP tepat di hari HunHanDay! /Horeeee

Sebelumnya, aku mau klarifikasi dulu nih sama kalian. Aku lupa kalau di "Crestfallen" ternyata musimnya masih _**Winter**_. Dan, aku nyematkan perayaan ulang tahun Sehun disitu setelah udah nulis panjang-lebar-kali tinggi(?)

Jadi, gak mungkin aku hapus ulang dan mengarang ulang, karena males takut gak moody lagi /sedih. Kalian anggap aja kalau Sehun lahir di awal Desember ya, terlepas dari tanggal kelahirannya yang sebenarnya /Hehehe.

Udah, itu aja sih. Mulai banyak teka-teki nih. Biasanya readers suka nebak-nebak kelanjutannya wkwkwk. Silahkan menebak! Semoga berhasil. /tawajaat.

See You, Next Time.

Big Love, Thanks.


	4. The Beginning

" **CRESTFALLEN "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Angst.**

 **Genderswith. DLDR.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **..**

* * *

 **The Beginning**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Membaca buku. Luhan suka melakukannya di saat-saat Ia tak memiliki aktivitas berarti apapun di rumah. Ia akan duduk di kursi santai dengan bantalan empuk, kursi itu di letakkan tak jauh dari piano kesanyangannya. Menghadap langsung ke arah kaca jendela tebalnya, yang menampilkan pemandangan indah taman serta kolam renang besar di bawah sana yang terselimuti oleh tumpukan salju.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap penuh minat ke bawah sana dan mendesah rindu. Biasanya, Ia akan pergi berenang selama satu jam demi merilekskan jiwanya. Berenang dalam ketenangan seolah membuat Luhan menemukan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kecil, apapun yang berhubungan dengan air, Ia begitu menyukainya.

Namun, karena musim saat ini sedang dalam mode _winter_ bersuhu rendah. Luhan tidak ingin membunuh dirinya dengan berendam dalam air es. Menginjakkan kaki ke halaman pun Luhan memilih enggan.

Duduk dengan membaca beberapa buku adalah pilihan yang tepat, atau bermain piano. Tapi, opsi kedua sedang membuatnya tidak berselera untuk melakukannya.

Sejujurnya, Ia sedang menunggu kepulangan kakaknya, Oh Sehun. Ayah dan Ibunya pergi keluar untuk menghadiri beberapa pertemuan bersama sahabat-sahabat lama. Minkyung mengajaknya, namun Luhan memilih untuk tidak ikut.

Pergi menghadiri pertemuan bersama kerabat dekat orangtuanya masih membuat Luhan sedikit canggung. Ia tidak bisa pergi, jika Sehun tidak juga ada bersamanya. Meski Luhan sudah di angkat menjadi anak di keluarga ini. Namun, perasaan asing terkadang masih saja sering menghantuinya.

Biarpun begitu, Luhan tetaplah bukan adik kandung dari Oh Sehun, kan? Mereka berbeda. Golongan darah mereka tak sama. Orang-orang jelas bisa melihat garis keturunan China yang cukup kental dari dirinya. Meski, Ibu kandungnya berdarah asli Korea. Tetap saja, Luhan merupakan gadis asli keturunan China.

Sebersit perasaan muncul di hatinya, bagaimana caranya Luhan bisa menjadikan dirinya benar-benar menyatu di dalam keluarga Oh? Jika pun Minkyung telah mengangkatnya sebagai seorang putri, Luhan tetap belum bisa merasakan dirinya benar-benar menyatu di keluarga ini.

Dia, masih merasa _asing_.

Lantas, bagaimana jika Ia . . . menikah dengan, Sehun? Tidak-kah itu akan membuatnya benar-benar bisa menyatu bersama keluarga Oh?

Menikah? Dengan Sehun?

 _Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Keinginan macam apa yang kau harapkan? Tidak-kah hanya dengan menjadi adik angkat dari Oh Sehun sudah membuatmu merasa cukup?! Dimana rasa tahu dirimu!_ –sisi di dalam dirinya mencemooh pemikirannya yang serakah.

Ya, Luhan harusnya tahu diri.

Buku hanya menjadi pelarian atas rasa kegelisahannya yang terkadang datang dan memperdaya dirinya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya dengan berat. Setelah itu, Ia terpejam.

Mengabaikan buku di genggamannya, mengabaikan sambutan kepulangan Sehun di lantai bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Mendadak, Ia seperti terserang disorientasi ringan ketika melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang mencoba menerobos masuk mengenai retinanya.

Luhan bingung ketika menyadari jika dirinya telah berada di atas ranjangnya, dengan selimut yang menutup sebatas bahu dan suhu kamarnya yang terasa hangat.

Ia sedikit menyibak selimut, dan menyadari jika dress casualnya telah berganti menjadi gaun tidur yang lembut. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan masuk ke dalam otaknya? Siapa yang melakukan semua keanehan ini?

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Oh? Ku pikir kau masih tertidur." Sehun meringis dan menutup daun pintu, berjalan menuju Luhan. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Bukankah aku tadi sedang membaca buku di kursi itu?." tunjuk Luhan pada kursi santainya di dekat jendela.

Sehun tersenyum singkat dan mengusak lembut puncak kepala Luhan. Dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang lugu. Luhan berhasil membuat Oh Sehun gemas setengah mati.

"Aku yang memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Aku mencarimu, dan melihatmu yang tertidur nyenyak di kursi itu bersama satu buku di pangkuanmu. Kau terlihat cukup kelelahan sepertinya." Sehun menatapnya teduh.

"Kurasa kantuk ku datang dengan cepat hari ini. Entahlah." lalu Luhan merunduk dengan wajah tersipu, dan gugup. "Lalu, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?." Cicitnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah melakukannya?."

Suara tegas Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya terkejut.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat keterkejutannya. Ia menggeleng ringan.

"Aku meminta bibi yang menggantikan pakaianmu, Luhan. Ibu dan Ayah memilih menginap di Hotel setelah pertemuan itu. Kau tidak berpikir jika aku yang melakukannya, kan?." Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ti—tidak!." Bohongnya gugup. Ia melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun yang seolah memojokkan dirinya. "A—aku kan hanya bertanya saja." Astaga, Luhan membenci suaranya yang gugup seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajah merona yang sangat kontras di kulitnya yang putih.

Sehun tertawa lagi dan itu menjengkelkan untuk Luhan. Wanita itu memberengut padanya.

Sehun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengotak-ngatiknya sebentar, lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap gambar itu. Itu adalah potret dirinya yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka sebesar jari kelingking –kebiasaan tidur Luhan—di kursi tadi, dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

Membuat wajahnya semakin merona padam karena malu dengan cara tidurnya yang kekanakan, dan berhasil di lihat langsung oleh Sehun.

Luhan siap di permalukan lagi, pasti Sehun akan tertawa sebentar lagi. Namun, beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada tawa yang terdengar di bibir Sehun. Hal itu pun mendorong dirinya untuk kembali menatap lelaki itu.

Dan, Luhan tertegun dengan keteduhan Sehun yang menatapnya dalam, dan memberikannya senyuman manis yang menggetarkan jiwa kegadisan Luhan.

"Maaf, aku mengambil gambar dirimu saat tertidur di kursi itu. Luhan, kau begitu cantik dengan cara tidurmu. Aku sangat mengaguminya, boleh aku menyimpan gambar ini di ponselku? Kau tak akan marah kan?." Sehun bergumam lembut.

Membuat Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman meronanya. Ia mengangguk kecil. Dan, itu semakin menambah ukuran lebarnya senyum di bibir Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau menyimpannya?." Luhan bertanya iseng.

"Untuk ku pandang jika suatu saat aku akan merindukan dirimu." Sehun menggumamkan itu dengan lirih, dengan sorot mata penuh makna yang tidak bisa Luhan mengerti.

Luhan mencoba untuk menyelami maksud dari perkataan Sehun. Tetapi, lelaki itu malah beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mencium keningnya dengan teramat lama. Dengan senyuman yang Luhan rasa, ada makna kesedihan disana.

"Tidurlah lagi, adik kecil ku. Masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun."

Kemudian membuat Luhan melirik jam dindingnya refleks, dimana angka disana menunjukkan masih pukul satu malam lewat lima belas menit.

Apakah Sehun tidak tidur setelah Ia pulang kerja beberapa jam lalu?

Kemudian yang Luhan temukan adalah suara daun pintu kamar yang tertutup. Membuat suasana kamarnya yang hangat seketika menjadi dingin dan gelap. Melihat Sehun pergi, membuat Luhan merasa kehilangan suatu perasaan berarti.

Apa yang Sehun maksud dari ucapannya tadi?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Crestfallen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ini sudah memasuki minggu ke dua di bulan desember. Bulan dimana yang akan selalu di penuhi dengan kilauan cahaya indah yang memukau di sepanjang malam keramaian kota. Beberapa pohon dan taman di hias begitu apik.

Pohon Natal juga sudah mulai di pasang di beberapa pusat kota, dan itu sangat terlihat indah.

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya saat menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai. Ia sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang dalam mobil, dengan tatapan yang tak ingin lepas dari keramaian itu.

Minkyung memutar sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan. Wanita itu tersenyum senang mendapati jika putri kesayangan juga tersenyum bahagia.

"Menikmati perjalananmu, Sayang?."

Luhan menoleh ke arah sang Ibu, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyumnya semakin menambah kecantikan mutlak yang Ia miliki. Hari ini, Luhan terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu, Ibu. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Ujarnya yang mana mendatangkan tawa kecil bahagia dari sang Ibu begitupun Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk menyetir.

"Ah, Yeobo. Apa Sehun sudah datang ke sana lebih dulu?." Tanya sang suami pada istrinya.

"Sudah. Perkerjaan kantor yang cukup sibuk membuatnya tak sempat untuk mampir ke rumah. Sepulang dari kantor, Ia langsung menuju kesana, Yeobo." Dan Jaehun mengangguk, mengerti.

Luhan yang mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ponselnya bergetar ringan, dan perhatian Luhan sedikit teralih pada pesan masuk dari Chanyeol yang selalu menghubunginya di sela-sela kesibukan lelaki itu sebagai seorang dokter.

Luhan tersenyum kecil membalas setiap pesannya. Ia jadi ingat, Ia punya ajakan berkencan di akhir pekan. Dan, Luhan pun membalas pesan Chanyeol tanpa ragu. Bahwa Ia akan mengambil ajakan lelaki itu.

Tak perlu harus izin terlebih dulu dari Sehun, kan? Luhan yakin, lelaki itu tak perlu terlalu khawatir jika Luhan akan pergi dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat.

Sebuah Hotel berbintang yang mana memiliki bangunan megah, berdiri kokoh dengan tingkatan lantainya yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Luhan menatapnya takjub sesaat. Ia tahu benar jika Hotel ini adalah salah satu aset berharga suatu kepunyaan bagi keluarga Oh.

Pintu mobil di bukakan oleh salah seorang pengawal di perkarangan depan Hotel. Luhan menurunkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus, menyentuhkan ujung tumit stiletto tiga belas centimeternya pada perkarangan utama.

Hotel berbintang yang begitu menakjubkan. Memiliki pilar-pilar tinggi juga cahaya keemasan berkilauan dari lampu berdesain modern yang menyala terang di setiap tempat, membuat kesan mewah dan glamour melebur menjadi satu.

Gaun abu-abu keperakan yang Luhan kenakan malam ini menjutai ringan sebatas tumitnya. Dengan bawahan mekar kain siffonnya yang lembut menari-nari di terpa angin musim dingin.

Rambutnya sengaja Ia biarkan tergerai lurus ke samping. Dengan make-up tipis namun tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik.

Khas seorang Luhan sekali.

Senyumnya terukir begitu tulus di wajahnya, memberi respon ramah dengan kepala sedikit merunduk penuh rasa saling menghormati pada semua pegawai Hotel dan beberapa tamu yang di undang juga ke pesta tersebut.

Luhan berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lugas. Menciptakan irama ketukan dari tumit stilettonya yang bahkan terdengar lebih indah dari alunan piano yang menyambut kedatangan mereka di pintu utama.

Minkyung dan suaminya berjalan di depannya. Menyapa para tamu yang lain, dan dengan sangat bangga memperkenalkan anak gadis mereka yang sangat cantik.

Luhan hanya merespon seadanya. Saling melempar senyuman manis. Terkadang, Sedikit tertawa anggun di balik punggung tangan ketika mendengar beberapa candaan dari orang dewasa itu terlontarkan.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ballroom utama yang begitu luas. Dengan nuansa berkelas yang tentu saja membuat semua tamu undangan tak hentinya berdecak penuh kekaguman. Desain hotel yang sangat modern dan berkarakter, membuat semua orang mengangguk untuk menyetujui jika hotel yang dimiliki keluarga besar Oh ini adalah hotel terbaik di Korea Selatan.

"Ah, jadi ini putrimu yang pernah kau ceritakan sebelumnya, Minkyung-ah? Sungguh gadis manis yang sangat cantik. Siapa namamu, Sayang?" Puji seorang nyonya yang juga merupakan salah satu kerabat dekat keluarga Oh. Wanita baya itu menatap Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh senyuman.

Luhan yang berulang kali mendapat ungkapan pujian pun merasa sangat tersipu. Senyum kecilnya menampakkan jelas bahwa dirinya tengah malu dengan rona kemerahan yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya. Kepalanya merunduk rendah, bibir kecilnya tiada henti bergumam kata terimakasih sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya, Nyonya. Nama saya, Luhan."

"Oh! Luhan, kau bahkan memiliki nama yang indah." Pujinya lagi, dengan mereka yang kembali tertawa ringan.

Waktu yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan untuk bisa mengenal lebih banyak tentang karakter orang-orang baru. Seperti halnya ketika Ia bertemu dengan beberapa teman bisnis Ayah dan Ibunya saat ini. Yang selalu menyapanya penuh kehangatan, dan melayangkan beribu pujian untuknya.

Luhan tak masalah walau Ia merasa cukup canggug dan gugup. Wanita cantik itu memang pada dasarnya lebih banyak menutup diri, dan sekali lagi Luhan membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo sahabatnya, mungkin mulai sekarang Ia memang harus belajar untuk membuka diri dan membaur bersama orang lain.

Tidak hanya berada di ruang lingkup yang hanya ada Kyungsoo dan keluarga Oh.

Tapi juga kepada orang-orang baru.

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan sejenak dari obrolan menyenangkan kerabat Ayah dan Ibunya. Saat telinganya mendengar suara ketukan tegas dari sepatu pantopel yang begitu familiar, Luhan menoleh. Menahan nafas sejenak, dan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di bibirnya yang semakin tertarik ke atas.

Sehun berjalan dengan gagah bak seorang model professional. Menyita seluruh atensi semua orang, terlebih lagi kepada kaum wanita muda yang menahan pekikan kagumnya dengan menggigit bibir.

Dengan stelan resmi jasnya yang rapi, juga tatapan mata serta ekspresi wajah tegas yang tajam, Sehun berhasil membius semua mata yang tertuju ke arahnya. Pria itu berjalan hanya pada satu arah, satu langkah dengan satu tujuan yang pasti, dan matanya yang setajam tatapan elang itu hanya melihat pada satu titik.

Menatap hanya kepada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menyambutnya dengan senyuman seindah pelangi di depan sana. Seperti biasa, Sehun selalu terpesona. Pada refleksi kecantikan mutlak yang dimiliki sang wanita, yang selalu berhasil membuat gejolak di dalam dirinya berdesir aneh dan mengambil seluruh perhatiannya di setiap detik Ia menyelami tatapan rusa itu.

"Oh! Akhirnya sang direktur muda kita sudah tiba." Minkyung berujar geli pada eksistensi Sehun yang baru saja tiba di sisi sebelahnya.

Melihat anak tunggalnya yang begitu tampan tengah membalas senyuman Luhan –bukannya membalas sapaannya, sembari satu lengannya yang mengait mesra di pinggang ramping wanita itu.

Minkyung menahan rasa gemasnya di dalam hati.

Mereka berdua, terlihat begitu sangat cocok.

"Ibumu bilang kau sudah berangkat lebih dulu daripada kami. Kenapa datang terlambat, Sehun-ah?." Tanya Jaehun pada putranya itu.

"Terjebak macet, Ayah. Seperti biasanya." Ujar Sehun sekenanya sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baginya, memandang Luhan yang terlihat sangat berbeda malam ini jauh lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Ah, sebenarnya dari wanita cantik itu tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tetap sangat cantik seperti biasanya. Namun, melihat riasan Luhan malam ini yang sedikit lebih berwarna, membuat aura kecantikan alami yang Ia miliki semakin terpancar dengan terang. Sebagaimana halnya bias dari cahaya lampu modern yang menyorot di tubuhnya itu, menjadikan sosoknya semakin bercahaya.

Sehun rasanya tak ingin berkedip.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Sehun bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah ini. Dalam jarak begitu dekat dan tatapan mata yang dalam. Sehun bisa merasakan banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada sosok adiknya itu.

Bahkan, Sehun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dulunya sosok Luhan hanya lah sebatas adik kecil yang begitu manja. Namun, melihat Luhan yang saat ini, Sehun baru menyadari jika telah sangat banyak yang berubah pada adik kecilnya itu.

Luhan tumbuh sebegitu sempurna sebagai seorang wanita dewasa. Dengan keseluruhan kulitnya yang bening dan halus. Surai coklat keemasan yang terurai indah. Mata rusa sebening air telaga yang sayu. Wajah secantik jelmaan Dewi. Dan, bentuk tubuh langsing provokatif yang menciptakan lekukan-lekukan sensual itu.

Sehun baru menyadari semuanya.

"Ibu, aku akan membawa Luhan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Dia perlu tahu bukan mengenai seluk-beluk hotel kita ini?."

Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung setelah mendengar tutur kata Sehun barusan.

"Tentu, Sehun. Ajaklah Luhan untuk berkeliling. Jangan terlalu lama, Oke? Saat acara dimulai kau harus sudah bergabung bersama Ayah dan Ibu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Mengajak Luhan untuk memisahkan diri dari pertemuan formal itu. Mereka berjalan bagai sepasang kekasih yang tengah berbahagia. Rangkulan Sehun di pinggang Luhan tak merenggang sedikit pun.

Membuat setiap mata berspekulasi, jika seorang Oh Sehun adalah seorang yang posesif pada kekasihnya.

"Kita akan kemana, Sehun?." Luhan bertanya setelah lebih banyak Ia menuruti kemana langkah yang Sehun ambil. Sedikit berpapasan kepada tamu lainnya yang melewati mereka.

"Membawamu jalan-jalan, tentu saja."

Jawaban singkat Sehun masih mengundang beragam macam pertanyaan di kepala kecil Luhan. Wanita itu memilih bungkam dan terus mengikuti saja kemana Sehun akan membawanya pergi. Luhan menyapu seluruh atensinya pada penjuru ballroom yang begitu luas tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ia menganggumi bagaimana desain hotel mewah ini yang sangat berkelas. Begitu menakjubkan, pikirnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke taman luas yang berada di perkarangan belakang hotel. Taman yang di desain dengan begitu apik. Memiliki kolam renang besar, juga air mancur rasaksa yang di hiasi oleh bias cahaya berwarna-warni. Ada pula kolam ikan buatan yang memiliki jembatan sepanjang lima meter.

Beberapa pohon cemara juga terdapat disana. Di hiasi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang mengelilinginya hingga ke puncaknya.

Taman luas ini begitu cantik dan temaram. Di temani oleh suasana yang sunyi dan hening membuat taman itu semakin terlihat menakjubkan.

"Whoa! Bagaimana bisa ada taman sebagus ini di perkarangan belakang hotel? Kau seharusnya meletakkannya di depan, Sehun. Supaya orang lain bisa berkunjung pula kemari."

Luhan berhenti ketika Sehun tak lagi menuntunnya. Mereka berdiri tepat di atas jembatan kecil yang di lukis oleh banyak corak kayu buatan dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Di bawahnya terdapat kolam ikan koi yang airnya mengalir begitu jernih.

Luhan memandangnya dengan senang. Langit malam ini tak menurunkan salju seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun, cuaca yang cukup dingin nyatanya berhasil membuat Luhan sedikit menggigil dan gemetar.

Luhan mengusap telapak tangannya yang hangat di pergelangan tangannya yang terbuka. Ingat, Luhan tak terlalu tahan pada suhu dingin.

Sehun yang menyadarinya langsung melepas jas yang awalnya membalut di tubuhnya. Kemudian, jas itu berpindah di bahu Luhan. Membuat wanita itu terperanjat dan ingin membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, hal itu urung Ia lakukan ketika Sehun telah menahan geraknya dengan memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat dari belakang.

"Sehun, kenapa kau memberi jasmu padaku? Tidak kah kau juga merasakan dingin?." gumam Luhan, matanya menerawang ke arah taman luas yang sunyi.

Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu sempit Luhan, tepatnya di bahu yang di lewati oleh rambut wanita itu. Menghirup aroma khas feminine yang Luhan miliki, yang mengguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang selalu membuat Sehun candu, dan rindu.

Aroma yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman, dan tenang.

"Bahkan aku telah mendapatkan kehangatan yang cukup hanya dengan memelukmu seperti ini, Lu." Balas Sehun lewat suaranya yang rendah tepat di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, merunduk untuk melihat lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya itu. Luhan juga mengusap jemarinya disana. Memberi Sehun sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu untuk membawaku kemari?."

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menjauh dari keramaian yang sejujurnya membuatku sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Sekaligus, untuk mempertemukanmu dengan taman ini."

"Kau sering berkunjung kemari?."

"Kadang-kadang. Mungkin di saat aku butuh ketenangan. Selain apartementku, taman ini sering menjadi tempat pelarianku untuk menghilangkan stress."

Luhan bisa mendengar keluhan itu. Bagaimana setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun tersirat nada lelah di dalamnya. Sehun yang sering Ia jumpai di mansion, bukanlah Sehun yang sering mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya.

Bahkan, lelaki itu tak pernah berbagi cerita untuk mengungkapkan seluruh bebannya pada Luhan. Sehun tipikal lelaki yang cukup menutup diri, seolah masalah apapun yang Ia miliki bisa Ia atasi seorang diri. Hal yang membuat Luhan selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya jika suatu hari Ia mendapati gurat kelelahan yang bergelayut jelas di wajah keras kakak laki-lakinya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Luhan terkejut. Saat ini, Sehun mencoba untuk terbuka padanya. Suatu yang sedari dulu ingin Luhan dengar, semua keluh-kesahnya. Membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat untuk bertanya lebih. Ia akan memberikan segala perhatiannya pada Sehun malam ini.

"Kupikir kau selalu bahagia dengan posisi Direktur yang saat ini kau miliki. Apa itu sangat membebanimu?."

"Sangat. Kau tidak mengerti seberapa banyak tanggung jawab yang harus ku pikul seorang diri saat ini. Sejak Ayah melepas jabatannya padaku. Semua tanggung jawab beliau, aku lah yang melanjutkannya. Menjalankan suatu perusahaan besar, dengan banyaknya perusahaan cabang lainnya seorang diri bukanlah hal mudah. Aku harus selalu memikirkan segala keuntungan, segala kesempurnaan, mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik tanpa pernah melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Agar, aku bisa membahagiakan, Ayah. Jika Ia bangga punya putra seperti diriku." Sehun menghela nafas berat dan menutup rapat matanya sejenak.

Nada bicaranya membuat Luhan khawatir. Sesak Ia rasakan di dalam dirinya ketika melihat sisi kelemahan Sehun yang selama ini Ia tutupi. Membuat matanya memanas karena kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkup kedua sisi rahang tegas Sehun. Mata tajamnya yang tegas meredup. Wajahnya menggambarkan jelas gurat kelelahan disana. Yang selama ini tak pernah Luhan sadari sebelumnya. Dan, membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri atas rasa kepekaannya yang kurang.

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati mata sayu Luhan yang berkaca-kaca. Menandakan jelas jika wanita itu tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Membuat Sehun merasa memiliki kebahagiaan kecil. Dia tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika menceritakan segala bebannya pada wanita itu akan membuatnya mendapatkan ketenangan seperti ini.

Luhan selalu bisa membuat Sehun merasakan apa yang mereka sebut dengan _kenyamanan_.

"Jangan menangisiku, Lu. Aku tak pernah ingin kau menangis karena aku." Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan yang mengelus halus rahangnya.

"Seandainya saja sejak dulu kau selalu terbuka seperti ini padaku, aku pasti akan mencoba untuk menghiburmu. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas, aku minta maaf atas rasa kepekaanku yang kurang dalam memahami dirimu, Hun-ah." Dua tetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya ketika Ia mencoba berkedip.

Luhan benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia sungguh menangis sekarang. Rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan dalam dirinya membuatnya resah. Mencekik paru-parunya setengah mati hingga Ia merasa sulit untuk mengais udara.

Perasaannya yang terasa lebih dalam kepada Sehun. Hal yang memang sejak lama Ia sadari namun Ia mencoba untuk terus mengabaikannya. Sudah sejauh ini kah rasa yang Ia pendam selama ini? Apa tangis ini semakin memperjelas semuanya?

Jika Ia, benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

Sehun menghapus air mata yang terus meluruh di wajah Luhan. Membuatnya di landa kekhawatiran. Niat Sehun bukanlah ingin membuat Luhan menangisi dirinya.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Lu. Jika tahu kau akan bersedih seperti ini, seharusnya aku tak perlu bercerita mengenai keluhanku terhadapmu."

Luhan membuka matanya yang masih menangis dan menggeleng ribut.

"Tidak! Seharusnya kau sejak dulu menceritakan semua bebanmu padaku. Kau selalu bilang, bahwa hanya aku yang selalu bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman. Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih, Sehun. Aku ingin kau terus merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku mungkin tak bisa membantumu di kantor, tapi—tapi—biarkan aku mencoba untuk—"

Racauan Luhan terhenti seketika saat Sehun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu. Membungkam segala kata yang ingin terus Ia lontarkan, kemudian membuatnya menelan semua kata itu bulat-bulat.

Mata yang penuh tangis itu membeliak penuh keterkejutan. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut, dengan mata yang terpejam tenang dan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua sisi rahang Luhan sembari mengelusnya penuh sayang.

Memojokkan Luhan hingga pinggangnya bersandar di tepian jembatan kecil itu. Mungkin awalnya Luhan memang terkejut, tapi lambat laun Ia mulai terbuai akan ciuman memabukkan yang Sehun berikan.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan menutup rapat matanya. Mengalungkan kedua lengan rantingnya ke leher Sehun. Membalas pagutan Sehun tak kalah lembut. Membuatnya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berdesir panas dan gerah. Menjadikan kedua lututnya melemas selembut jelly.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya. Satu tangan menahan tengkuk Luhan untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, dengan satu tangan lagi yang memeluk pinggangnya agar Luhan tetap dalam posisi berdirinya.

Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Membuat Luhan melenguh ringan dan membuka bibirnya. Sehun melesakkan lidahnya masuk. Mengecap rakus setiap rasa manis candu yang Luhan ciptakan. Mengajak lidah Luhan untuk saling membelit panas dengan lidahnya.

Sehun semakin memperkuat tempo ciumannya. Yang awalnya hanya ciuman lembut kini berganti menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli pada dunia yang seolah menamparnya dengan telak jika yang Ia jadikan objek penyalur hasrat saat ini adalah adik angkatnya.

Kepala Sehun terus bergerak tak tentu arah. Memberikan Luhan hanya sedikit ruang untuk mengais oksigen yang terasa begitu mencekik. Luhan merinding ketika jemari Sehun yang berlabuh di tengkuknya kini mengelusnya dengan sensual. Bahkan, Ia pun merasa tak sadar jika jemarinya kini telah mengacak-ngacak surai hitam legam Sehun untuk melampiaskan segala macam rasa nikmat yang saat ini Ia peroleh.

Ya, Tuhan! Ciuman ini membuat Luhan lemas sekaligus ketagihan. Ia kembali melenguh ketika telapak tangan Sehun mencoba untuk meremas pinggangnya dengan intens.

Luhan tidak ingin ini berakhir tapi Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bertahan. Ia butuh banyak udara yang membuat paru-parunya yang mengerut kembali mendapatkan kebebasan. Dengan mengandalkan pukulan lemah di punggung Sehun, Luhan terus mencoba untuk memperingatkan lelaki itu agar Ia berhenti.

Sehun hampir buta! Mungkin jika tubuhnya tak merasakan pukulan halus Luhan, Ia benar-benar akan melupakan dunia.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dengan perasaan tak rela. Membuat sedikit jarak di antara Ia dan Luhan.

Luhan terengah-engah dengan dadanya yang naik-turun. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dengan peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Menjadikan anak rambut di sisi wajahnya basah dan lengket.

Bibirnya membengkak berkilat saliva, dan semakin memerah. Tatapan matanya begitu sayu dan pasrah. Hal yang disadari membuat Sehun semakin terpancing oleh gairah besarnya yang terpendam selama ini.

Sehun juga terengah-engah oleh ciuman yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia tak jauh bedanya dengan Luhan, bahkan jauh lebih berantakan. Kemeja putihnya mengusut di beberapa bagian, dasinya tak lagi tersimpul dengan rapi. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

Mengapa rasanya begitu sangat panas padahal suhu udara benar-benar sangat dingin.

Luhan hanya bisa merunduk, tak berani untuk menatap Sehun yang seolah ingin membakarnya. Cukup lama Ia mengais udara sampai alur nafasnya kembali tenang. Di saat itu pula Sehun kembali memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat dengan telapak tangan lelaki itu yang mengelus kepalanya begitu lembut.

"Apa kau marah karena aku begitu sangat lancang telah menciummu?."

Di dalam dekapannya, Luhan menggeleng. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Menikmati suara detak jantung lelaki itu yang menggila, membuat Luhan merasakan kehangatan yang berarti.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku berpikir jika ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Entahlah."

Yang Luhan maksud adalah status mereka. Yang sesungguhnya adalah sepasang kakak-beradik. Tapi, hal membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya yaitu, fakta yang ada adalah bahwa dirinya tentu tak sama dengan Luhan.

"Aku merasa sudah sangat tenang sekarang. Terimakasih."

Ungkapan terimakasihnya tanpa sadar mendatangkan Luhan kepada satu jawaban. Apa dengan ciuman akan membuat Sehun merasakan ketenangan? Jika Ia, mungkin Luhan akan mencoba memberikannya lagi nanti. Di suatu hari ketika Sehun kembali merasa terbebani dan stress berat.

Sehun melepaskan dekapannya, dan menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan teduh. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan.

"Berbenahlah sedikit dengan penampilan mu. Kita harus kembali ke acara yang berlangsung. Ayah dan Ibu pasti telah menunggu kita."

Luhan pun membalas senyumannya tak kalah manis. Kepala kecilnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat untuk menuntun langkah Luhan dan langkahnya sendiri kembali ke acara pesta yang masih berlangsung. Kedua bibir mereka, saling tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka melewati pintu masuk ke dalam Hotel dengan langkah seringan udara. Masing-masing menikmati bagaimana kebahagiaan kecil sungguh membuat suasana keduanya semakin menghangat, dengan dentuman jantung mereka yang berdebar menyenangkan. Bahkan aura kehangatan itu begitu berdampak pada Sehun.

Tak ada lagi wajah kusut atau pun wajah kerasnya. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

Seharusnya, mereka tidak setenang itu. Seseorang dari sudut temaram memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Lelaki yang memiliki perawakan jangkung dengan wajah berparas tampan. Yang biasanya selalu memancarkan aura keceriaan mendadak merasa begitu tersulut oleh emosi yang terpendam.

Wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Matanya yang memincing tajam berkilat penuh amarah.

Hal yang tidak pantas yang baru saja Ia saksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya membuat tekad di dalam dirinya semakin berpendirian kuat.

Lelaki ini. Park Chanyeol. Ia sungguh harus bertindak dengan cepat jika Ia tak ingin semakin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati dari sosok seorang gadis yang begitu di sukainya.

Atau mungkin, begitu Ia cintai.

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar sudah gila." Geramnya dengan mengatup bibir bersama suara giginya yang bergelatuk menahan emosi.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, beranjak dari sudut taman itu untuk kembali ke acara yang juga di hadiri oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kondisi hatinya benar-benar tidak baik. Ia marah, sangat marah. Mungkin bisa juga dikatakan jika saat ini, lelaki itu sedang terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Chanyeol mendatangi kembali orangtuanya yang sedang sibuk berbincang dan saling melempar senyuman kepada kedua orangtua Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan belum berada disana, Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur tentang itu.

"Appa, Umma. Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara sampai selesai. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," Chanyeol menyembunyikan amarahnya dengan baik lewat senyuman ramah yang biasa selalu Ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang.

Chanyeol juga berbohong dengan menjadikan ponselnya sebagai alasan, Ia memperlihatkan raut menyesalnya sesaat menatap ponselnya yang sesungguhnya hanya menampakkan layar yang dalam keadaan mati.

"Pihak rumah sakit menghubungimu?." Tanya tuan Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mendatangkan pula gurat kecewa yang tersemat di wajah Ibunya.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas ringan, "Susahnya jika putra kesayanganku ini adalah seorang Dokter. Kau selalu tidak bisa hadir dalam acara besar bersama kedua orangtuamu karena tanggung jawabmu untuk menangani pasien." Kemudian wanita baya itu tersenyum, dan memeluk putranya sayang, "Tapi tak apa, Sayang. Justru Appa dan Umma bangga padamu. Karena putra kami yang tampan ini selalu ingin menjadi pahlawan dalam menyembuhkan sakit orang-orang."

"Maaf jika kembali mengecewakanmu, Umma." Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah telah membohongi kedua orangtuanya.

"Tidak, Sayang. Pergilah, mereka lebih membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia juga berpamitan kepada kedua orangtua Sehun. Kemudian segera melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari sana.

Ia harus menyusun berbagai rencana untuk membebaskan gadis yang di cintainya. Untuk menghindari jika Oh Sehun akan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih gila lagi dari ciuman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Crestfallen**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, kau bisa menjemputku malam ini."

Luhan tersenyum di depan cermin meja riasnya. Ia baru saja selesai menyematkan sepasang anting mutiara di kedua telinganya. Wanita itu tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya yang selalu tampak sederhana namun sejujurnya begitu sangat cantik.

" _Baiklah, lima menit lagi aku sampai di depan. Kau bisa keluar, sekarang."_

"Baiklah." Luhan terkekeh kecil.

PIP

Ia memasukkan ponselnya dengan senang ke dalam tas selempang _gucci_ nya. Yang awalnya ponsel itu sedang dalam _mode speeker_ yang terhubung dari panggilan seseorang di seberang sana.

Luhan benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menerima ajakan pergi kencan dari Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu. Lelaki itu berkata ingin mengajak Luhan untuk menikmati makan malam romantis ataupun pergi berbelanja di kawasan Myendong.

Luhan tentu saja sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia juga berpikir ingin membeli beberapa pakaian baru dan pernak-pernik lucu nantinya, persiapan menyambut hari Natal yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Semua orang di rumah sedang sangat sibuk. Dan, Luhan tidak ingin membuang waktunya hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah. Ia sudah berpamitan pada Ibunya jika ingin keluar sebentar, dan akan pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh. Sang Ibu tentu menyetujuinya. Namun, lagi-lagi Luhan tak meminta izin pada Sehun.

Baginya memperoleh izin dari Ibunya saja sudah cukup. Sehun tentu terlalu sibuk untuk di hubungi. Mengingat lelaki itu sedang berkerja ekstra dalam mengurus segala sesuatu untuk mencapai target perusahaannya tahun depan. Ingin membangun satu lagi Mall besar di Paris yang beratasnamakan perusahaannya.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan langkah anggunnya. Membuat semua maid dan bibi pengurus rumah tersenyum ketika kembali mendapati nona muda mereka yang selalu terlihat cantik.

Mereka membungkuk pada Luhan ketika wanita itu pamit untuk pergi. Mendatangkan beragam spekulasi di benak mereka ketika melihat nona mudanya di datangi oleh sosok pemuda tampan.

Semua mata mengintip di balik jendela besar mansion itu. Semakin penasaran pada sosok tampan yang tengah menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman hangat, dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mewah.

Ketika mobil itu sudah menjauh dari perkarangan mansion. Suasana mendadak ricuh. Para maid langsung bertukar pertanyaan mengenai siapa sosok yang menjemput nona cantik mereka itu.

"Kau lihat itu? Bukankah pemuda tadi sangat tampan dan gagah?!." Pekik salah seorang maid.

Maid yang lain pun mengangguk dan menimpali.

"Apakah itu calon kekasih nona Luhan? Atau, jangan-jangan calon suaminya?!."

"Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu, tuan muda Sehun kita akan mendapatkan saingan yang setimpal. Ugh, nona Luhan benar-benar beruntung."

"Mungkin saja nona Luhan dan tuan muda Sehun memang tidak akan berjodoh. Bagaimapun mereka itu, kakak-beradik. Tapi, aku suka dengan _chemistry_ mereka yang terlihat begitu romantis. Benar-benar membuat iri." Decak salah satu maid dengan wajah tertekuk lesu.

"Hei, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan. Bisa saja, tuan dan nyonya besar Oh akan menikahkan mereka."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tentu saja mungkin!."

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! Semuanya, kembali berkerja!." Teriak keras sang Bibi.

Maid lainnya yang juga ingin kembali menimpali seketika bergeming. Gestur keras pengusiran dari kepala maid atau lebih tepatnya dari bibi pengurus rumah membuat mereka semua seketika bergidik takut, dan merunduk.

Semua maid pergi melarikan diri dan kembali ke perkerjaan mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan sang Bibi yang masih betah menerawang ke pintu utama, kemudian terdengar helaan nafas gusar dari sana.

Sesungguhnya, wanita baya ini sedang mencemaskan nona mudanya. Gadis kecil yang dulu Ia rawat sepenuh hati sampai menjadi sosok wanita idaman yang jelita. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga apa yang terjadi kedepannya akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya bagi nona kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Chan?."

Luhan mengernyit kikuk melihat tampilannya di depan cermin tinggi. Sejujurnya, saat ini hatinya tengah dilanda kegusaran.

Semua ini bermula dari Chanyeol. Lelaki yang tengah duduk di sofa tamu, dengan senyum tampannya seperti biasa yang tengah menatap penuh kagum pada refleksi Luhan di cermin.

Saat ini, Ia dan Chanyeol tengah berada di salah satu Mall rasaksa yang terletak di kawasan Myeongdong. Sejak kepergian mereka beberapa menit lalu, Chanyeol membawanya ke Mall ini untuk membeli banyak sekali barang-barang.

Luhan tentu tidak akan merasa serisih ini jika alasan awal Chanyeol membawanya kemari adalah karena lelaki itu ingin meminta bantuannya dalam memilih kado special bagi seorang anak perempuan berumur 8 tahun, yang menjadi salah satu pasien pribadinya di rumah sakit, yang saat ini tengah dalam proses penyembuhan dari kanker.

Luhan menurut saja, mereka memang sudah membelikan kado untuk gadis kecil malang itu.

Namun, Ia harus menahan rasa keterkejutannya ketika Chanyeol selalu membawanya ke beberapa toko baju, tas, kosmetik, sepatu, dan lainnya. Luhan tentu tidak masalah, selama barang-barang yang Ia ambil sendiri atau lebih tepatnya yang Ia inginkan di bayar oleh uangnya sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol malah berlagak seperti seorang kekasih idaman pada umumnya. Mengambil semua barang yang Luhan inginkan, memberinya pada pegawai toko untuk di bawa ke meja kasir, dan membayar semuanya dengan _black-card_ yang Ia miliki.

Luhan tentu menolak habis-habisan. Baginya, tidak ada hak untuk Chanyeol dalam membayar semua kebutuhannya. Luhan punya uangnya sendiri, di dalam _black-card_ pribadi yang di berikan khusus dari Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Hanya saja, setiap Luhan membantah, setiap itu pula Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan menambah barang-barang _branded_ lainnya hingga membuat Luhan pening dengan _paperbag_ miliknya yang sudah sangat menumpuk.

Parahnya lagi, beberapa kalimat dari Chanyeol berhasil menahan bibirnya untuk tak kembali melayangkan protes.

" _Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, Luhan. Bukan hanya hari ini. Suatu saat, kebutuhan hidupmu mungkin aku lah yang akan mempertanggungjawabkan segalanya." Ujarnya kala itu dengan senyuman dan tatapan penuh arti._

Membuat Luhan yang emosi mendadak merasakan panas itu berganti ke wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Sebersit pemikiran muncul di otaknya.

Apa itu artinya Chanyeol ingin menjadikannya seorang istri?

"Itu bagus, Lu. Aku suka dress ini ketika modelnya melekat pas pada dirimu. Membuat, kau tampak semakin bersinar." Chanyeol mendekatinya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang Ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Menatap mata Luhan di balik cermin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tapi, aku akan membayarnya sendiri untuk dress ini. Ku harap kau tidak tersinggung."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, "Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak membelikanku berbagai macam barang, Chanyeol!" desisnya tertahan.

"Aku melakukannya, karena aku ingin, Luhan."

"Dan, kau seharusnya juga menghargai jerih paya orangtuaku selama ini yang memberiku jaminan untuk kesenangan duniaku melalui _black-card_ nya. Aku bukan wanita yang terlalu gila dengan barang-barang mahal. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti." Setidaknya, inilah yang ingin Luhan lontarkan sejak tadi. Bukan hanya orangtuanya, namun sebagian dari jerih paya Sehun selama ini juga di sumbangkan dalam _black-card_ itu.

Luhan sangat menghargai itu, jika Ia tak membeli apapun dengan _black-card_ nya. Ia malah akan mendatangkan beragam tanya dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dan, Luhan tak ingin membuat mereka bersedih dan kecewa.

Setidaknya, Ia harus membeli satu barang setiap minggunya agar tak mendatangkan kegelisahan di mata orangtua, juga di mata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan." Chanyeol bergumam lirih, menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata menyesal.

Dalam hati, Ia senang mengetahuinya. Luhan bukanlah tipe gadis manja seperti gadis kaya-raya yang selama ini Ia bayangkan. Dia sederhana, apa adanya. Hal yang membuat aura kecantikannya terlihat sangat murni dan lembut.

Luhan semakin membuatnya jatuh oleh pesona yang berlimpah.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, membalik tubuhnya. Masih dengan gaun cantik yang Ia kenakan saat ini, berniat untuk membelinya.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau pria yang baik." Luhan membalik tubuhnya, dan meremat pelan bahu kanan Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ganti baju, dan membayar ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menunggu Luhan di depan toko butik gaun itu dengan bermain pada ponselnya. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika mendengar langkah ringan Luhan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum pula padanya.

"Kita makan malam?." Chanyeol mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Luhan. Menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan semua _paperbag_ kita?." Luhan menyapu atensinya dengan bingung ketika Ia tak lagi menemukan banyaknya _paperbag_ yang menumpuk tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas mendengarnya, Ia sedikit mengusak puncak kepala Luhan. Membuat wanita itu memberengut karena takut tataan rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"Tenang saja. Semua milikmu akan sampai dengan selamat di kamarmu nanti, Luhan. Aku telah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan semuanya. Sekarang, waktunya kita makan malam romantis."

Luhan merona mendengarnya.

"Kita akan makan dimana?."

"Di restaurant China yang ada di lantai teratas." Ujarnya yang mendatangkan wajah sumringah dengan mata berbinar cerah dari Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejujurnya, Lu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu?." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan dalam. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang terletak di atas meja.

Mereka telah usai makan malam. Dan saat ini tengah menikmati nyanyian musik klasik dan romantis dari restaurant tersebut.

"Tentang apa?." Tanpa sadar, Luhan merasa gugup.

"Ini tentang, orangtuamu. Orangtuamu yang telah lama meninggal." Chanyeol berusaha dengan hati-hati agar tak mendatangkan rasa tersinggung di benak Luhan.

Ia punya suatu hal yang harus Ia tanyakan pada Luhan langsung. Yang mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban utama atas pertanyaan meresahkan yang beberapa hari ini Ia pikirkan.

Luhan menunduk, matanya berpendar penuh gelisah.

"A—aku rasa, kau sudah mengetahui penyebab orangtuaku yang meninggal, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Memberinya tatapan pengertian.

"Aku tahu, kau sudah menceritakan semuanya. Namun, kematian Ibumu. Tidak kah kau merasa janggal?" Chanyeol memahami raut keterkejutan Luhan dengan baik. Untuk itu, Ia memberi remasan di jemari Luhan. Mencoba untuk membantu menguatkannya dalam mengulang kembali memori kelam yang sempat menjadikan Ia terpuruk begitu dalam.

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bermaksud kembali menyinggungmu, Lu. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Hanya saja, yang kau tahu selama ini adalah tidak ada berita yang menyatakan jika Ibumu benar-benar meninggalkan?."

Luhan semakin gelisah, namun Ia berusaha untuk tetap pada fokusnya. Luhan rasa, Ia perlu mendengarkan Chanyeol.

Yang mungkin akan membantunya dalam mendatangkan jawaban atas pertanyaan terpendamnya selama ini.

"Maksudmu?." Ujar Luhan nyaris berbisik. Pita suaranya terasa mencekik hebat.

"Begini, Lu. Kau bercerita jika waktu itu Ibumu di bawa ke rumah sakit terpisah. Tidak bersama kau dan Ayahmu. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Ayahmu di nyatakan meninggal dunia, dan kau selamat. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun informasi yang mengatakan jika Ibumu di rawat di rumah sakit mana, dan bagaimana kondisinya. Kau bahkan tak bisa mengetahuinya sampai saat ini," Chanyeol menjeda dengan kembali mengambil nafas.

Ia harus lebih menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan erat ketika Ia merasa gadis itu bergetar ketika mendengar tutur katanya.

"Kemudian, orang-orang berspekulasi jika Ibumu juga ikut meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu, karena mereka pun tak mendapat kabar sama sekali. Dan, dari kesimpulan yang ada. Itu artinya keberadaan Ibumu saat ini masih sangat janggal bukan? Kau bahkan tak tahu dimana makam Ibumu, Luhan."

"Kau benar." Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca mengingatnya. Ia kemudian menangis, teringat akan kerinduannya pada sang Ibu yang sampai sekarang tak bisa Ia ketahui mengenai kabar apapun. Jika memang Ibunya benar-benar telah tiada, setidaknya, Luhan ingin mengetahui dimana Ibunya di makamkan.

"Luhan," Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya. Berpindah posisi dengan duduk tepat di kursi sebelah Luhan. Membawa wanita mungil itu dalam dekap.

Luhan pun tak menolak pelukan yang Chanyeol berikan. Untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu melakukannya. Luhan terus menangis tanpa mengenal malu.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali mengetahui titik kelemahannya selama ini. Kegelisahannya akan keberadaan sang Ibu yang tak jelas.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung sempitnya dengan lembut. Mencoba membantu untuk menenangkan Luhan.

"Kita masih belum kehilangan kesempatan, Lu." Chanyeol melepas dekapannya, menghapus air mata yang mengurai di wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Menatap wanita yang di pujanya itu dengan _intens_.

"Bagaimana jika selama ini Ibumu masih hidup? Pernahkah kau berpikir demikian? Hum?,"

Luhan mengangguk. "Yah, aku pernah memikirkannya. Mungkin masih berharap sampai saat ini." Namun Ia hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum pasrahnya kepada Chanyeol, "Tapi, aku juga tak ingin berharap banyak. Memikirkannya, membuatku semakin sedih. Jadi aku memilih untuk tak lagi berharap pada hal itu."

"Kau salah, Lu. Kau masih punya banyak harapan." Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepalanya sayang.

Perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu menyakinkan. Nyatanya berhasil membangkitkan harapan Luhan yang selama ini telah Ia kubur dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya.

Menjadikan matanya yang awalnya segelap mendung penuh rintik keraguan, perlahan-lahan berubah hingga menampakkan setitik cahaya berbekal harapan tinggi.

Demi Tuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Ibunya yang begitu berarti bagi Luhan. Tidak Minkyung sekalipun yang telah merawatnya selama ini.

"Kau yakin, Chanyeol?."

"Tentu. Mulai besok, kita akan mencoba untuk mulai mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Ibumu. Walaupun kita tak tahu akan jadi apa hasilnya nanti, ku harap itu bisa mengobati rasa gelisahmu selama ini. Aku akan selalu membantumu, hingga kita berdua berhasil menemukan jawabannya untuk segala kejanggalan ini. Kau siap, kan?."

Luhan mengangguk yakin. Ia memberi Chanyeol senyuman paling cerah yang pernah ada.

"Aku siap, Chanyeol-ah." Lalu, Luhan tanpa ragu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, Ia tersenyum di balik matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk membantuku sampai kita menemukan keberadaan Ibuku."

"Tentu, Luhan. Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat.

Mengecup puncak kepalanya sesaat, dan meletakkan dagunya di balik bahu Luhan.

Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku begitu berterimakasih." Bisik Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk di balik punggungnya. Matanya terus menerawang jauh ke arah pemandangan malam kota Seoul di balik kaca tebal di depan mereka. Bibirnya tanpa bisa di cegah, tersenyum penuh arti. Menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang di lakukannya untuk Luhan ini adalah benar.

 _Aku akan berusaha, Luhan. Apapun caranya, akan ku temukan keberadaan Ibumu. Satu-satunya cara untuk memisahkanmu dari Sehun. Agar lelaki itu tak dapat melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi, dari ciuman di taman itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun, jangan berpikir jika kau bisa memanfaatkan Luhan dengan mudah._

 _.._

 _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **05 May 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Yuhu, **#HappyBaekhyunDay**. Aku ngucapin duluan ya. Happy B'Day Baby B, Sosok mungil nan menggemaskan layaknya _puppy_ yang saat ini masih di sembunyikan keberadaannya. \^.^/

Jangan tanya aku kapan Baekhyun muncul. Aku pun belum tahu. Nikmati saja semua teka-teki ini supaya kalian di landa rasa penasaran yang semakin mencekik paru-paru. /tawajahat.

Sebelumnya, _**BaekbeeLu**_ mau ngucapin lebih dulu **"Minal Aidin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin"** –untuk semua readers yang telah membaca Fanfictionku selama ini. Kalo setelah ini aku udah gak ada Update FF lagi, itu artinya, aku udah mulai ambil masa Hiatus ya.

Gak lama kok, sehabis lebaran udah selesai. Mau fokus buat Ibadah. Dan, Insyaallah udah mulai nulis lagi sehabis lebaran ehehehe.

Jangan kangen aku ya. Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk semua kesalahanku baik yang di sengaja maupun tidak di sengaja selama ini. Maaf jika ada perkataanku yang kurang mengenakkan di hati kecil kalian.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi umat muslim yang menjalankan. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1439 H! Pas ibadah nanti, mohon di tahan dulu ya dalam membaca Fanfiction berate—M nya. /hahahha

Oke sip, udah dulu.

Menurut kalian, apa Ibu kandung Luhan masih hidup?

.

.

See You, Again.

Big Love, Thanks.


	5. Facts Revealed

" **CRESTFALLEN "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **AU, Drama, Romance, Angst.**

 **Genderswith. DLDR.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **..**

* * *

 **Facts Revealed**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika malam mulai kembali merajai langit, dan cahaya bulan bersinar redup di tengah kabut tipis salju yang mengudara, Sehun disibukkan oleh konsentrasi tingginya mana kala Ia harus membelah jalanan malam yang cukup ramai dengan fokus bersama mobil kesayangannya ini.

Berkali-kali hatinya terasa berdebar oleh perasaan kalut yang membingungkan. Sehun menggigit bibir saat matanya tak bisa fokus ke satu arah jalanan yang di penuhi kendaraan roda empat yang melaju secepat _cheetah_.

Orang-orang tampak begitu tergesa-gesa malam ini, begitu pun Sehun. Ia baru saja pulang kerja satu jam lalu, dan baru saja pula membeli satu buket mawar putih lagi untuk adik tercintanya yang cantik tiga puluh menit lalu.

Yang Ia yakin, Luhannya saat ini tengah duduk di kursi empuk kesukaannya sambil membaca novel romantis disana, dengan Luhan yang mengenakan pakaian hangatnya yang lembut. Membayangi Luhan dengan rambut cantik terurai malas, dan wajah mempesona yang menakjubkan. Membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan gejolak rindunya, yang ingin bertemu dengan sang adik cantiknya lebih cepat.

Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Luhan! Memberinya seikat bunga mawar putih, hingga gadis itu akan memeluknya erat dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah bersemunya.

Tetapi, rasa bergairah ingin bertemu Luhan tiba-tiba lenyap mana kala Sehun baru saja tiba di suatu perempatan jalan. Sebuah tiang lampu merah menyitanya untuk berhenti dalam enam puluh detik. Sehun menjentikkan jemarinya di stir mobil dengan tak sabar. Ia sampai kalang kabut menahan rasa gejolak tak menyenangkan ini.

Sehun khawatir akan sesuatu. Sesuatu mengenai Luhan, namun Ia tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Sampai akhirnya, kepalanya meneleng ke sisi kiri. Dimana mata elangnya menerawang ke arah sebuah restaurant mewah yang berada di pinggir jalan sebelahnya.

Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama ria disana. Dan, di berkatilah Sehun ketika sesuatu yang menarik terasa menggelitik jantungnya hingga Ia merasakan gejolak amarah yang membakar.

Matanya, dirinya, menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menarik. Dimana Ia bisa melihat seluet bayangan Luhan yang sedang berada dalam pelukan seorang pria. Sehun terkejut! Sampai tubuhnya menegang hingga rasanya darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Ia mencoba untuk berperang pada dewa batinnya untuk menyangkal jika wanita itu bukanlah Luhan. Tetapi matanya yang setajam tatapan elang tidak bisa berbohong.

Itu memang Luhannya, adiknya yang cantik dan begitu Ia sayangi. Sedang berada dalam pelukan seorang pria yang tadinya memunggungi Sehun di belakang. Namun, Sehun kembali di buat terkejut dua kali mana kala punggung lelaki itu telah menjauh dari tubuh Luhannya.

Memperlihatkan wajahnya, dan dengan lancang mencium puncak kepala Luhan, yang Sehun klaim hanya Ia yang boleh melakukan hal itu pada Luhan. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di atas stir mobil miliknya. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya menyorot penuh amarah. Ia sampai terengah oleh nafasnya sendiri.

Ini menyesakkan, ini menyakitkan.

Lelaki asing itu, Sehun mengenalnya dengan baik. Satu-satunya pemuda yang sangat Sehun tak ingin bertemu dengan adiknya.

Park Chanyeol.

Dan, bunyi klakson ribut dari kendaraan lain yang mengantri di belakangnya semakin membuatnya berang. Sehun menancap gas dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Dengan hati terbakar cemburu. Ia merasa, Ia ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, kita pulang?." Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan apakah mereka harus benar-benar pulang sekarang. Meski nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tidak mengizinkan. Ia masih ingin berada lebih lama lagi bersama wanita itu.

Tapi harapan Chanyeol musnah, Luhan mengangguk yakin bahkan sambil memberinya senyuman manis.

"Iya, Sehun akan pulang sebentar lagi. Jadi, aku juga harus pulang, Chanyeol-ah." Luhan mulai membenahkan isi dari tas selempangnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, kenapa seolah Sehun benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan hak paten seperti ini? Meski lelaki itu bahkan tak memberi Luhan kabar sama sekali. Tetapi, Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu kepulangannya.

Mereka tidak layak untuk disebut apa yang orang katakan sebagai ikatan persaudaraan! Chanyeol ragu bahwa Luhan pasti memiliki perasaan lain pada kakak angkatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia mengalah dan memberi Luhan senyuman kecut. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, begitupun Luhan.

Ketika Chanyeol bangkit, secara tidak sengaja tangannya mengenai saus sambal yang masih bersisa di meja makan mereka. Membuat tiga jari tangannya terlihat seperti mengeluarkan darah beraroma cabai. Ia sedikit mengupat ketika merasakan kecerobohan ini sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Pergilah dulu ke toilet. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Luhan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol meringis kikuk.

Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit gelak tawa gelinya. Chanyeol langsung beringsut menjauh dan menuju ke toilet untuk membersihkan kekacauan saus sambal yang mengotori jari-jarinya.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol. Luhan mulai di landa kecemasan. Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu bahwa di balik senyuman yang Luhan berikan untuknya, ada sebuah kecemasan yang meresahkan hatinya.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia seperti mendapat teguran tak kasat mata, yang menjadikannya gelisah sepanjang malam ini. Berpikir bahwa malam ini mungkin Ia tidak dapat meraih mimpi yang indah.

Hatinya seperti ada yang meremas dengan keras. Menyakitkan sekaligus menyesakkan. Pikiran Luhan melayang pada Sehun. Yang Ia harap semoga lelaki itu tak akan marah jika Luhan ketahuan melanggar janjinya lagi.

Kemudian, kepalanya tiba-tiba di landa rasa pusing yang hebat. Wajahnya pias, dan keringat dingin tanpa disadari mulai mencucur di wajahnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya kalut dengan tangan memegang kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Ini tidak baik, beberapa hari belakangan rasa pusing yang entah apa sebabnya ini memang kerap kali datang dan menyiksanya. Luhan sampai tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Ia pikir mungkin hanya sebuah rasa pusing biasa, entah karena dirinya kelelahan atau banyak pikiran.

"Luhan, kau baik?!." Luhan sampai tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol telah kembali dan sekarang sedang memperhatikan wajahnya yang menahan sakit.

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng ringan. Luhan juga mengambil satu nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Tak apa, Chan. Semalam aku kurang tidur, mungkin ini lah mengapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing."

"Biar ku periksa." Chanyeol berniat untuk menangkup wajah Luhan tetapi wanita itu menolaknya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh tidur lebih lama malam ini."

"Kau sering mengalaminya? Rasa pusing ini?." Chanyeol bertanya mengintimidasi dengan raut khawatir. Ia adalah seorang dokter. Jadi semestinya Chanyeol sangat paham bahwa sebuah rasa pusing memiliki banyak arti lain.

Itu bisa menjadi suatu dari sekian banyak macam penyakit lebih serius lainnya. Tapi, Chanyeol berharap Luhan memang benar-benar hanya kelelahan.

"Tidak, hanya kali ini." bohong Luhan dengan senyum meyakinkan. "Kita hanya harus cepat pulang."

Menyerah. Chanyeol mengangguk, dan memberikan lengannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Ia merangkul Luhan dan menuntunnya agar langkah kaki wanita itu tetap seimbang.

"Jika kau sering mengalami rasa pusing yang hebat, tolong jangan di sepelekan, Lu. Segera hubungi aku jika kau mengalaminya lagi. Aku akan memeriksakan kondisimu."

"Hm, Terimakasih." Luhan tetap tersenyum, meski rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya masih begitu terasa.

Mereka keluar dari restaurant itu dan segera masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa buang waktu pun Chanyeol langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya, menancap gas dan segera mengantarkan Luhan pulang.

Selama di perjalanan, Luhan hanya bisa bergeming dengan kepala menyentuh kaca jendela mobil. Tatapannya pun terlihat menerawang tanpa arti disana. sakit kepalanya sudah sedikit mereda, tetapi itu tetap tak bisa menurunkan kadar kecemasan yang bergelut sejak tadi di dalam hatinya.

Salju tidak turun malam ini. Yang terlihat hanyalah sedikit sisa salju yang tergeletak di sepanjang pinggiran jalan, yang di terpa oleh sorotan cahaya lampu dari jalanan. Tetapi Luhan tak tertarik melihat itu, hatinya berkecamuk pada Sehun.

Pun Chanyeol juga hanya bisa diam sambil menyetir. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres yang sedang menimpa Luhan saat ini. Seolah sangat paham jika wanita itu tidak fokus akan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dan, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Ia belum punya hak untuk bertanya lebih banyak.

Yang harus Ia pikirkan saat ini yaitu segera menemukan informasi akurat perihal dimana lokasi keberadaan Ibu kandung Luhan saat ini, yang masih menjadi misteri.

Karena Chanyeol ingin segera Luhan terbebas dari kukungan posesif dari seseorang seperti Oh Sehun.

Perkarangan luar halaman depan mansion keluarga Oh telah terlihat di depan. Dengan bangunannya yang sangat megah bercahaya keemasan. Ada gerbang pagar besi dan dinding yang kokoh dengan motif-motif kerajaan. Pintu gerbang utama terbuka sangat lebar kala para pengawal melihat mobil Chanyeol ingin melintas masuk.

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan sedikit menyapa para pengawal yang membungkuk sopan untuk menyambut kepulangan sang nona cantik mereka. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pelataran utama.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil lebih dulu, mengitari bagian depan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Mereka hanya belum menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu utama dengan tampang sangat dingin dan tatapan mata tajam yang menakutkan. Bersedekap dengan kedua tangan di depan dada bersama amarah api cemburu yang semakin membakar tubuhnya hingga sepanas neraka.

"Terimakasih," Luhan bergumam penuh senyum tipis ketika Chanyeol telah berbaik hati mengantarkanya pulang dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sekaligus telah mentraktirnya banyak barang dan makanan enak.

Chanyeol memberi Luhan senyuman lebih panjang. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan penuh kasih yang murni. Ia menepuk kepala Luhan dua kali hingga wanita itu sedikit terhibur dengan tawa kecil.

"Aku seharusnya yang berterimakasih lebih dulu, karena kau sudah menepati janji kita untuk berjalan-jalan. Terimakasih, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku akan masuk dan beristirahat." Gumam Luhan. Suaranya sedang tak sebaik biasanya, terdengar serak dan lirih. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan keresahan yang semakin mencekiknya saat ini.

"Istirahat lah yang banyak." Chanyeol masih menatapnya khawatir, "Beri tahu aku jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Ujarnya dengan menatap Luhan sangat intens. Luhan balas menatapnya dalam, Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Butuh lima detik untuk Luhan menatap penuh pada kebaikan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Sebuah keresahan yang semakin menyiksa membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak memutar tubuhnya. Berharap jika perjalanannya menuju ke dalam rumah akan setenang Ia berjalan menuju pelukan Ibunya dulu.

Namun, nafas tercekat dan tubuh menegang kaku adalah apa yang Luhan rasakan kemudian. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak ingin Ia lihat terdapat di depannya. Sehun, kakak laki-lakinya itu ada disana. Berdiri dengan angkuh dan tatapan tajam penuh amarah yang tak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya.

Menatap tepat ke iris matanya. Menusuk Luhan hingga ke dalam ulu hatinya. Inilah mengapa keresahan dan kekalutan benar-benar membuatnya takut. Akhirnya, Sehun menangkap basah dirinya. Luhan tidak tahu apa Ia harus beranjak saat ini atau malah semakin terpaku selayaknya patung yang bodoh.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti dentuman lonceng neraka. Menakutkan dengan aura dinginnya yang berbeda. Menuju ke arahnya, dan Chanyeol yang saat ini bahkan Luhan kutuk mati-matian karena lelaki itu berdiri sedikit lebih depan darinya.

Berniat melindungi Luhan, mungkin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Oh Sehun." Chanyeol menyapa Sehun dengan santai. Senyuman lebar seperti biasa Ia tunjukkan untuk teman sekampusnya dulu ini.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Chanyeol dingin. Dengan tangan terkepal diam di dalam saku celana kantornya yang masih Ia kenakan.

"Menjauh lah dari Luhan." ketus Sehun sedingin es di kutub selatan.

Aura mencekam semakin membuat Luhan resah. Ia menggigil di tengah dinginnya suhu udara dan suhu kemarahan yang di akibatkan Sehun padanya. Luhan meremat kalut ujung mantelnya di masing-masing kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Apa hakmu untuk melarangku?" Chanyeol tidak lagi ingin bermain-main. Ia mengubah tatapan bersahabatnya dengan tatapan angkuh sama seperti yang Sehun layangkan saat ini. Bibirnya mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang membuat Sehun semakin tersulut emosi.

Sehun dengan cepat bergerak untuk menarik Luhan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia berhasil, menyentak Luhan dengan kasar hingga wanita itu hampir kehilangan seluruh nyawanya. Luhan berdiri tepat di depan dada Sehun yang menegang.

"Kuperingatkan, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan adikku!." Teriak Sehun nyalang.

"CK! Adikmu kan?! Adikmu Oh Sehun, Luhan itu hanya _**adikmu**_." Tekan Chanyeol pada kata-katanya. Membuat Sehun semakin ingin menghajar wajahnya saat ini. "Kau tidak punya hak sejauh itu untuk melarang Luhan bertemu dengan siapa saja. Dia punya kebebasannya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Dia bukan kekasihmu yang bisa kau larang untuk bertemu lelaki lain."

"KEPARAT KAU!."

"OPPA, JANGAN!." Luhan berteriak keras dengan tangan bergetar yang berani untuk mencekal kepalan Sehun yang akan melayang di wajah Chanyeol. Ia semakin menggigil ketakutan saat mata kemarahan itu menusuk mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Luhan merunduk ketakutan dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ayo masuk!." Tangan ringkih Luhan yang mencekalnya Ia genggam erat-erat. Menariknya dengan paksa hingga Luhan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan langkahnya sendiri. Mereka berjalan setengah berlari dan cekalan tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangannya benar-benar kuat. Ini menyiksa Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri disana. Chanyeol ingin menyusul Luhan namun urung ketika para pengawal Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya untuk menghalanginya. Lelaki itu mendengus marah, dengan emosi Ia tak punya pilihan untuk segera beranjak dari sana sebelum harga dirinya di injak-injak dengan pengusiran tak layak sehina binatang.

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman pintu utama yang tertutup terdengar kemudian ketika Sehun membantingnya dengan kasar. Semua pelayan dan pekerja lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu segera melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di tempat mereka seharusnya.

Mereka tidak punya hak untuk melihat bahkan mendengar hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

Sehun membebaskan Luhan dengan perlakuan sedikit tak layak. Mendudukkannya di sofa dengan Sehun yang berdiri begitu berang.

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengannya, Luhan?." tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan meremat kiliman ujung dressnya dan semakin mengkerut takut. Kepalanya merunduk dalam sambil menahan air mata agar tidak turun lebih cepat.

"Ti—Tidak lama. Aku mengenalnya ketika aku mengunjungi cafe Kyungsoo waktu itu." Jawab Luhan jujur.

"Hah." Helaan nafas jengah Sehun terdengar, "Kau tahu bahwa kau melanggar janjimu, Luhan."

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ibu sebelumnya, dan beliau mengizinkanku pergi. Jadi bukan masalah kan?." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap kesal pada Sehun. Luhan sepenuhnya tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini. Jadi, mengapa Sehun seperti benar-benar sangat marah padanya?

"Itu artinya kau sering bertemu dengannya tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan aku tidak menyukai itu, Luhan! Aku ingin kau memberi tahuku, bukan Ibu atau siapapun tapi aku, Luhan. Aku!" Sehun mendesah dan menarik rambutnya frustasi dengan geraman menahan emosi. Ia duduk di bagian sofa yang lain.

"Lantas apa masalahnya? Chanyeol adalah pria baik, Sehun. Bukankah dia temanmu? Mengapa kau begitu marah seolah-olah aku sangat bersalah disini! Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan kau tidak seharusnya melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan siapa saja!."

"Tapi, Aku cemburu Luhan!"

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Sehun."

"Masuk akal karena aku mencintaimu!."

Suara Sehun naik lebih tinggi. Ia melempar sebuket bunga mawar putih yang di belinya tadi untuk Luhan tepat di depan kaki wanita itu yang langsung mematung. Kelopak mawarnya hancur berantakan, berserakan menyedihkan dengan tak wajar.

Melihat itu, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan air matanya yang membendung sejak awal. Ia menatap penuh raut keterkejutan yang kentara ke arah buket mawar yang berantakan di lantai juga pada apa yang di teriaki Sehun barusan.

Luhan mematung, Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa saat ini. Otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna pernyataan yang baru di dengarnya itu.

Sehun cemburu padanya? Sehun mencintainya? Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar?!

Persepsi itu terus berputar-putar bagai kenangan lama di kepalanya. Menghantam Luhan pada perasaan tak berdaya antara harus merasa senang atau tidak. Sehun mencintainya! Dan, bukan hanya Luhan yang merasakan perasaan tak masuk akal itu.

Air matanya semakin banyak yang jatuh mana kala Ia mulai menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun penuh tuntutan. Melihat ke arah tatapan mata elang Sehun yang melihat tanpa daya terhadapnya. Sehun kehilangan arah, matanya kosong.

Seolah-olah Ia benar-benar tak berdaya akan kosekuensi yang akan Ia dapatkan ketika mendengar respon dari Luhan.

"Maaf, aku tahu bahwa ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagimu. Kita tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan yang menyimpang seperti ini. Ini kesalahanku, begitu ceroboh hingga tak dapat menahannya lagi. Tetapi kau tak harus memikirkannya, Luhan. Biar aku saja yang mencoba untuk mengeyahkan perasaan menyimpangku terhadapmu."

"Jangan." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan di tengah hamparan mawar yang berserakan di lantai.

Menyeka sendiri air matanya yang entah ini air mata bahagia atau air mata kelegaan. Ia senang bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan tanpa di duga Ia lekas mendudukkan dirinya tepat di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Jangan di hilangkan." Ujarnya lagi, menatap Sehun dengan dalam.

Sehun terkejut! Matanya mengerjap sedikit gugup, dan menatap Luhan penuh kebingungan. "Luhan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?."

"Katakan sekali lagi." Kedua tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun.

"Apa?."

"Tentang perasaanmu padaku."

"Luhan, kau tahu bahwa ini tidak—"

"Katakan saja, Oh Sehun!." titah Luhan.

"Baiklah! Aku mencintaimu, bahkan rasanya hampir gila. Aku memiliki perasaan aneh ini sejak lama dan aku baru menyadarinya kemarin saat kita berciuman di taman itu. Semakin tak menentu saat aku begitu cemburu melihatmu dengan Chanyeol. Kau puas sekarang? Huh?." Amarah Sehun meluap seketika saat melihat senyuman arti Luhan yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya malam ini.

"Belum puas," Luhan menggeleng, mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menarik kepala lelaki itu lebih intim pada tubuhnya. Tanpa di duga, Luhan memajukan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir ranumnya dengan bibir tipis Sehun yang mendamba.

Sehun meletakkan satu tangannya secara otomatis di pinggul Luhan, dan satunya lagi di belakang tengkuk si wanita. Menekan kepala Luhan lebih dekat, hingga ciuman mereka lebih saling membelit dan intim.

Sehun menyambutnya dengan baik, begitu leluasa. Luhan membuka bibirnya tanpa perintah untuk menerima panggilan lidah Sehun yang ingin bermain dengan lidahnya. Mereka saling melumat dengan panas, menggigit gemas, dan mengecap rakus setiap rasa yang mereka nikmati saat ini.

Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk memimpin. Ia menjadi lebih dominant dan menguasai ritme ciuman mereka. Tangannya mulai mengelus sisi pinggang Luhan dengan sentuhan dan remasan sensual yang mengantarkan Luhan pada rasa merinding hebat. Tubuhnya memanas, aliran darahnya menderas dan jantungnya berdentum gila-gilaan.

Ia wanita bak cacing yang menggeliat kepanasan. Duduk dengan resah di atas pangkuan Sehun yang kokoh. Erangan terpendam Luhan terdengar begitu erotis di telinga Sehun. Desahannya begitu mendamba, namun Sehun masih punya sedikit akal sehat untuk segera mengakhiri pergelutan ini.

Sehun tidak rela tetapi Ia harus berhenti! Selagi akal sehatnya masih bisa menegurnya sebelum seluruh naluri terpendamnya selama ini menghancurkan hubungan yang telah Ia miliki dengan manis bersama Luhan sejak dulu berantakan seketika.

Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan menjauh ketika wanita itu bahkan masih sanggup untuk memberinya ciuman lebih panjang.

"Cukup, Luhan." Sehun terengah-engah, dan Luhan menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?." Bisik Luhan parau dengan nafas yang masih terlihat kacau. Wajahnya pun sangat berantakan.

"Aku menyukainya, tentu. Tapi, banyak hal serius akan terjadi kalau aku tidak menghentikannya dengan cepat. Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, Luhan." Sehun memberikan Luhan senyuman penuh pengertian. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri di sekitar wajah sayu si cantik.

"Apa itu tentang—"

"Jangan di teruskan."

"— _Seks?."_ Cicit Luhan setengah berbisik. Wajahnya memerah selayaknya tomat cherry segar. Sehun sampai terperangah mendengar Luhan mengucapkan _kata itu_ begitu gamblang.

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Sudah malam. Basuh wajahmu dan pergilah tidur, hm." Sehun menurunkan Luhan dengan lembut dari pangkuannya. Tidak baik bagi Sehun jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Ia masih punya rasa tahu diri untuk tidak menodai adiknya itu. Meski Sehun mencintainya, tetapi Ia tidak yakin apakah mereka harus melakukan hal terlarang lebih jauh lagi. Perasaan mereka saja sudah menyimpang, untuk seorang kakak-adik.

"Tetapi, kau mencintaiku. Dan, dan, a-aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa Ia masih harus berdiri di hadapan Sehun padahal jelas-jelas Sehun menyuruhnya pergi. Masih dengan wajah sayu yang berantakan, dan gaun dressnya yang telah mengusut. Bahu kanannya serta lehernya yang mulus tanpa celah noda terekspos secara terang-terangan di mata intimidasi Sehun.

Sehun menggeram lapar jika boleh jujur, di balik ketenangan yang Ia coba untuk menjadi benteng pertahanannya sekarang.

Apa Luhan sungguh-sungguh menginginkan sebuah hubungan bercinta yang pernah terlintas kala itu di pikirannya bersama Sehun? Jika Ia, seharusnya Luhan tidak setakut itu untuk mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Luhan jelas tidak siap, tetapi Ia juga penasaran.

"Saling mencintai bukanlah suatu alasan utama untuk dua orang saling berhubungan intim, Luhan." Sehun menasihatinya selayaknya seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya, memberinya kecupan selamat tidur di puncak kepala, "Malam ini Ibu dan Ayah pulang larut. Kau sudah harus ada di kamarmu sebelum Ibu kembali. Dia akan mencemaskanmu nanti. Pergilah tidur, dan maaf untuk mawarnya. Besok aku akan menggantinya dengan buket yang lebih besar untukmu." mengelus pipi Luhan dengan wajah tampan yang penuh senyuman.

Perlahan Luhan mulai menyesali keinginan terpendam itu yang barusan di ucapkannya secara tidak sengaja. Sehun paham bahwa sebenarnya Luhan tidak siap menerima sebuah tawaran seks. Ia masih terlalu dini, meski umurnya sudah masuk dalam kategori wanita dewasa yang menggairahkan.

Pada akhirnya hanya pelukan yang Luhan berikan pada Sehun. Ia tersenyum di balik matanya yang terpejam sesaat. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap seperti tatapan polos bayi rusa yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun gemas.

"Tapi kau tidak berbohong kalau kau mencintaiku 'kan?." Tanyanya meminta kejujuran sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang." ujar Sehun kalem.

Luhan bersemu cantik, dan mengulum senyum malu-malu.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa ini bukan sebuah perasaan sepihak. Terimakasih, Hun-ah."

"Kau tahu bahwa ini seharusnya tidak masuk akal, Luhan." Sehun mengernyit.

"Iya, Memang." Luhan kembali menempatkan pipinya di dada Sehun yang beraroma maskulin menenangkan, "Tapi kita tidak benar-benar menyimpang. Kita tidak punya ikatan darah yang sah, Sehun. Jadi, Tuhan pasti tidak akan menghukum kita karena perasaan ini." kemudian Ia mengedikkan bahu ringan, sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk bermain di kancing kemeja Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar hal semudah itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Luhan. Jelas saja, adiknya ini sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Pikirannya tak lagi kekanakan. Luhan menyikapi apa yang mereka saling rasakan dengan baik. Tanpa beban sama sekali. Dan, Sehun bersyukur karenanya.

"Tuhan mungkin tidak menghukum ku. Tetapi Ayah dan Ibu akan membunuhku jika mengetahui bahwa wanita yang kucintai adalah adikku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai mereka mengetahuinya. Kita akan sama-sama menjaga rahasia ini. Biarlah perasaanmu mengalir apa adanya padaku, Sehun. Begitu pun aku."

"Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan menarik kepalanya, dan menatap Sehun ragu. "I-Itu tidak bisa." Gelengnya lemah.

"Kenapa?." Sehun memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Karena, Chanyeol adalah temanku. Sama seperti Kyungsoo. Dia lelaki yang baik, Sehun. Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa kamarku malam ini penuh dengan paperbag. Lagi pula, aku nyaman berteman dengannya. Kumohon jangan larang aku untuk berteman dengannya. Bukankah dia temanmu juga 'kan? Dia bukan orang jahat, Hun _." –dan aku butuh Chanyeol untuk membantuku menemukan keberadaan Mama, Sehun._ Lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan rencananya dengan Chanyeol perihal untuk menemukan keberadaan Ibu kandungnya yang masih menjadi misteri itu. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun tahu, termasuk kedua orangtua angkatnya. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia untuk sementara, sehingga ketika Luhan sudah berhasil menemukan Ibunya atau _mungkin_ tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Baru Luhan akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur.

"Tapi, Lu—"

"Hanya Chanyeol, Sehun. Dan, temannya Kai." Luhan memohon lagi.

Sehun mendelik padanya ketika mendengar nama lelaki yang asing lainnya. "Siapa lagi itu Kai?! Kau sengaja ingin mendekati semua teman _namja_ Kyungsoo ya?." Tanya Sehun penuh curiga.

Luhan menggeleng keras dengan bibir mengerucut protes, "Tidak, bukan begitu! Kai juga teman Chanyeol, tapi Ia lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya setelah dari café waktu itu. Aku hanya dekat dengan Chanyeol, sebatas teman, Sehun. Hanya, teman." Tekan Luhan keras-keras. Ia berharap Sehun bisa segera meleyapkan rasa cemburunya itu.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar, Ia bukannya tidak ingin Luhan berdekatan dengan siapapun. Tetapi, Chanyeol adalah termasuk tipe lelaki yang Sehun tak ingin Ia dekat dengan Luhannya. Sehun takut Chanyeol akan mengambil Luhan darinya, walau semua itu tak akan pernah Sehun biarkan.

Luhan harus ada bersamanya. Harus. Entah untuk sampai kapan pun itu.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada pria lain, mengerti?." Akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa terucapkan dari Sehun. "Kau boleh berteman dengan Chanyeol. Namun, jangan terlalu sering berjumpa dengannya. Jaga jarak, dan terakhir jangan berikan harapan apapun untuk lelaki itu. Paham?." Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Ia menyatukan keningnya pada Luhan untuk saling menempel.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dalam diam. Mencoba memahami apa yang Sehun harapkan darinya. Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain, tidak boleh terlalu dekat, tidak boleh memberi harapan pada siapapun.

Itu artinya, Sehun hanya ingin dirinya yang ada dalam ingatan Luhan dan dalam benak Luhan pula. Menjadi satu-satunya cinta yang Luhan miliki. Sebagai sosok yang akan melindungi bahkan ada bersamanya untuk waktu yang entah sampai kapan. Tetapi, Luhan tak yakin apa itu benar-benar akan terwujud? Mengetahui bahwa Sehun mencintainya bukanlah suatu kepuasan pada keinginan tertinggi untuknya. Luhan bukan hanya mengharapkan sebuah cinta yang tulus, tetapi yang Ia inginkan adalah sebuah _komitmen_.

Dan, Luhan ragu bahwa Sehun punya harapan yang sama seperti apa yang Ia inginkan. Mereka akan terlihat sewajarnya saja setelah ini. Saling mencintai tetapi tak terikat pada sebuah status yang orang sebut sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Terkecuali, jika Luhan bisa terlepas dari statusnya sebagai anak angkat dari keluarga besar Oh.

Meski Ia sama tak inginnya, tetapi Luhan harus terlepas dari itu jika Ia memang menginginkan Sehun untuk terus ada di semasa hidupnya nanti.

Itulah mengapa Ia sangat butuh informasi akurat mengenai dimana sebenarnya keberadaan Ibu kandungnya saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya, Aku berjanji padamu." Ia berucap tegas hingga efeknya bisa mendatangkan sebuah kepuasan di diri Sehun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan mengecup keningnya lagi lebih lama. "Tidurlah, mimpi yang indah." Pelukan mereka terlepas, Luhan bergumam _–kau_ _juga, Sehun_ sebelum kemudian mereka berdua saling masuk ke wilayah privasi masing-masing.

Ada rasa senang yang membuncah mana kala Luhan telah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibir menahan senyum bahagianya malam ini. Kakinya melangkahkan tarian ringan yang ceria.

Luhan bersenandu merdu sambil kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka lemari, mengambil sepasang gaun tidur tipis berbahan sutra dengan warna perak bercahaya.

Ia membuka dressnya dengan ringan, menjatuhkannya di lantai dan menggantinya dengan gaun tidur. Rasanya beban benar-benar terangkat dari tubuhnya, begitu ringan menyelimuti dirinya sampai-sampai Luhan merasa bahwa Ia tak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Tanpa menunda waktu, Luhan lekas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan membersihkan make-upnya.

Membubuhkan tube-tube kecantikan di kulit wajah dan lehernya yang sehalus beludru. Keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian tak lupa melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur lebih dulu.

Menyalakan api lilin aromaterapi, dan lilin tinggi lainnya untuk Ia gunakan dalam panjatan doanya terhadap sang Maha Pencipta. Luhan memejamkan mata sambil kedua tangannya yang bertaut erat. Mengepal di depan wajahnya yang merunduk.

Ia berdoa untuk semua orang yang Ia sayangi. Berharap kebaikan dan kebahagiaan akan terus ada untuknya. Lebih berharap lagi jika Tuhan akan mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bertemu Ibu kandungnya kembali.

Ya, Luhan berharap. Sangat berharap.

 **.**

* * *

 **Crestfallen**

* * *

 **.**

Hari minggu di akhir bulan Februari. Adalah apa yang Luhan lingkari dengan tinta merah dari sebuah spidol kecil di kalendernya. Musim dingin tidak terasa telah berjalan hampir mendekati di ujung waktu. Luhan sudah melewati hari-hari indahnya sepanjang desember dan akhir tahun. Merayakan Natal dan tahun baru dengan suka cita bersama orang-orang yang Ia sayangi.

Ia begitu bersyukur pada Tuhan untuk semua kebaikan yang Ia peroleh selama ini. Dan, bersyukur karena Tuhan juga telah mendengar doa-doanya setiap malam kemudian mulai mengabulkan permintaannya satu per satu.

Luhan punya janji dengan Chanyeol siang ini di Rumah sakit tempat lelaki itu berkerja. Mereka punya pembicaraan serius. Chanyeol berhasil membantu Luhan, menemukan sedikit demi sedikit jawaban mengenai dimana keberadaan Ibunya sekarang.

Sehun sedang pergi ke Jepang dengan orangtuanya. Meninjau proses pembangunan proyek gedung-gedung baru yang di rencanakan akan menciptakan sebuah Mall dan Hotel baru. Luhan di ajak, tetapi Ia memilih untuk di Korea saja.

Alasan terkuat bertemu Chanyeol hari ini adalah pilihannya untuk tinggal.

Ia memilih untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri kali ini. Melaju dengan kecepatan stabil untuk sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan waktu tempuh tiga puluh menit, Luhan telah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya di basemant.

Luhan berjalan pelan dari parkiran, dan masuk melewati pintu utama. Ia menuju ke meja resepsionist untuk bertanya dimana ruangan kerja Park Chanyeol.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?." Tanya petugas wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Hm, Aku punya janji kunjungan dengan Dr. Park Chanyeol. Bisa kau mengatakan padaku dimana letak ruangannya?."

Si petugas wanita itu tersenyum menggoda sambil memperhatikan Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan adalah wanita muda yang cantik, dengan polesan make-up natural dan style pakaian musim dinginnya yang sangat modis. Petugas itu pasti mengira bahwa Luhan adalah seseorang yang special bagi dokter tampan yang mereka kagumi selama ini.

"Tentu bisa." Petugas itu menunjukkan letak lift di ujung sana pada Luhan dengan sopan, "Nona hanya perlu naik lift di sebelah sana menuju lantai empat, kemudian berjalan lurus saja sampai nona bisa menemukan papan nama Dr. Park Chanyeol di depan pintu kacanya. Itu tidak sulit, Nona. Satu-satunya ruangan yang memiliki dua pintu kaca."

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah, Terimakasih." Ujarnya dengan senyum.

Petugas itu ikut mengangguk dan Luhan kelas beranjak dari sana untuk menuju lift.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Nona." Teriak petugas itu lagi di belakangnya.

Luhan hanya mengerjap matanya bingung dan mengedikkan bahu. Ia lekas masuk ke dalam lift di ikuti orang-orang lainnya. Menekan angka empat, dan menunggu hingga pintu lift yang tertutup kembali terbuka.

Benar, tidak sulit menemukan dimana ruangan Chanyeol. Luhan langsung bisa menemukannya sejak keluar dari lift. Ruangan paling berbeda dengan porsi yang lebih besar sepertinya. Dua pintu kaca tebal dengan papan nama Chanyeol disana.

Luhan mengetuk pintunya pelan, terdengar suruhan Chanyeol dari dalam dan Luhan membuka pintunya.

Chanyeol yang kala itu tengah di sibukkan oleh berkas-berkas pasien di atas mejanya langsung sumringah ketika melihat Luhan yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang, Lu. Kupikir kau akan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama, ternyata tidak." Ia tertawa ringkas dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Cuaca dingin yang bersahabat dan kondisi jalan yang terkendali membuat semuanya lancar, jadi aku datang tepat waktu kan?." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang terdapat disana.

"Kau tepat waktu." Katanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain dari sofa. Mereka saling berhadapan seperti biasa ketika mereka menikmati jamuan makan di restaurant atau sekedar pergi bersama ke café Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya ingin menjaga jarak agar Luhan tetap merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

Luhan melihati sekeliling ruangan kerja Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ruangan ini cukup besar, dengan di hiasi oleh berbagai macam benda dan alat para medis juga lemari-lemari yang menyimpan jejeran berkas para pasien. Aroma ruangan Chanyeol juga menyenangkan, sebuah perpaduan wangi maskulin dan papermint.

Luhan langsung suka berada disini.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya, "Kau punya ruangan kerja yang nyaman." pujinya tulus.

"Terimakasih. Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat sebuah ruangan yang nyaman bagi siapapun yang akan mengunjungiku. Termasuk, Kau."

Luhan tertawa anggun di balik punggung tangan, dan mengangguk. "Aku akui bahwa aku nyaman berada disini."

"Syukurlah," Chanyeol menatapnya memuja, "Bagaimana akhir pekanmu? Menyenangkan?." Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

Luhan meringis dengan seyum lemah, "Hm, Maaf menolak ajakan kencanmu lagi. Orangtuaku mengajak ku dan Sehun pergi untuk menghadiri sebuah acara formal. Sekaligus untuk bertemu orang kepercayaan mereka."

"Orang kepercayaan?."

"Iya," Luhan mengangguk dan mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Hanya sekedar perkenalan formal seperti biasa."

Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, mencerna fakta baru yang Ia dengar dari Luhan. Bukannya Chanyeol berpikir macam-macam, pertemuan dengan orang kepercayaan Paman Jaehun dan Bibi Minkyung pastinya bukan hanya sekedar pertemuan formal biasa seperti apa yang Luhan katakan.

Otaknya terlalu cerdas untuk menanggapi bahwa itu pastinya memiliki tujuan tertentu. Tanpa disadari, rasa penasarannya membuat Luhan menjadi kebingungan.

"Apa ada yang salah?." Tanya Luhan ketika Ia hanya melihat Chanyeol yang melamun.

"Ah, Tidak ada." Chanyeol berdehem, kemudian bersikap layaknya seperti biasa, "Kau punya cukup banyak waktu luang 'kan? Kita akan mulai berbicara tentang informasi Ibumu yang baru ku terima dari orang-orangku."

Luhan mulai merasakan gugup, tetapi Ia tetap mengangguk yakin. Melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan satu hal.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan bisa menangkap langsung arti dari tatapan ragu Luhan yang berkeliaran di sekeliling ruangan kerjanya.

"Jangan khawatir, ruangan ini kedap suara, Lu. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengarkan kita di luar."

Luhan tersenyum masam, "Bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu?."

"Hari ini aku santai, pasienku sudah ku kontrol lebih dulu sebelum kau datang. Jadi, tak akan ada gangguan jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." Senyumnya penuh pengertian.

Luhan mengangguk, dan mendesah lega. Kegugupan benar-benar membuatnya merasa terlalu berlebihan. Ia sebenarnya merasa tak enak karena Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menebak kekhawatirannya. Namun, Luhan rasa informasi mengenai keberadaan Ibunya memang harus betul-betul di rahasiakan.

"Kau siap?." Katanya.

Luhan melenguh panjang, mencoba untuk lebih _rileks_. Kemudian Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Santai saja, Lu. Ini belum sepenuhnya banyak. Orang kepercayaanku menemukan fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar keberadaan Ibumu bisa kita temukan!"

"Benarkah?!." Luhan menatap Chanyeol penuh harapan besar. Hanya mendengar kemungkinan itu saja Ia sudah merasa sebahagia ini. Luhan benar-benar ingin kembali untuk bertemu Mamanya.

"Iya, Kecelakaan itu terjadi di daerah puncak kota Beijing, China 'kan? Tempat kelahiranmu?." Chanyeol semakin tersenyum kala Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan. "Itu artinya kita semakin dekat." Chanyeol berkata demikian, melihat ponselnya sebentar dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Mereka berhasil, Luhan. Mereka menemukan dimana rumah sakit yang membawa Ibumu waktu itu."

Tidak ada yang terasa lebih melegakan lagi dari pada mendengar apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Chanyeol. Luhan merasa kegugupan meluap semakin penuh di dirinya. Harapan kecilnya yang ingin kembali bertemu dengan Ibunya bisa terwujud! Dan, Luhan bahagia. Sangat. Ia bukannya tidak ingin terus ada bersama keluarga besar Oh yang selama ini merawatnya dan membesarkannya penuh kasih. Tetapi, sosok seorang Ibu yang melahirkannya tidak pernah bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Luhan betul-betul ingin kembali lagi pada Ibu kandungnya.

"Aku akan berangkat malam ini ke Beijing. Memastikan informasi ini sendiri."

Ujaran Chanyeol membuat Luhan menggigitkan bibir. "Kau, pergi sendiri?." Lirihnya.

"Memang jika aku mengajakmu, kau bisa ikut?." Gurau Chanyeol. Dan Luhan hanya merengut sedih karena itu, Ia merunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Hey," Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya, mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan dengan meraih kedua bahu wanita itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat mata rusanya yang berkilauan itu menyorot sendu, Ia berinisiatif untuk mengusap pelan puncak kepala Luhan, "Jangan sedih. Aku tak masalah jika pergi sendirian ke sana. Aku paham bahwa kau tidak dapat bebas karena adanya keluarga angkatmu. Mereka tidak boleh curiga padamu, Luhan. Mereka belum boleh untuk mengetahui hal ini. Benarkan?."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman jika kau pergi kesana tanpa aku. Ini, masalah tentang Ibuku. Tidak seharusnya aku hanya berdiam diri dan kau yang mencari tahu segalanya, Chanyeol-ah." Luhan menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan sorot mata penyesalan, dan berkaca-kaca, "Maafkan aku." Tunduknya, ketika itu pula dapat Chanyeol ketahui bahwa Luhan menangis dalam diam.

Chanyeol memeluk Luhan, mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Ia tidak dapat melihat wanita yang di inginkannya ini menjadi sedih. Hati Chanyeol terasa cukup sesak mendengar isak tangisnya yang samar.

"Jangan menangis, aku melakukan ini demi dirimu. Aku tahu seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk kembali bertemu dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki, Ibumu. Aku benar-benar berjanji akan menemukannya untukmu, Luhan." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Luhan, hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia menghapus lembut air mata yang menggenang di wajah cantik wanita itu.

Dengan senyum, Chanyeol berujar misterius.

"Lagi pula. Aku ingin kesana bukan hanya semata karena ingin memperoleh lebih banyak informasi tentang keberadaan Ibumu, Lu. Aku punya tujuan lain." Chanyeol tersenyum arti, menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan layaknya anak kecil. Wajah Luhan yang menangis juga terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Tujuan apa?."

"Akan ku beritahu nanti. Yang jelas, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal infomarsi apapun tentang Ibumu. Aku sungguh akan menemukannya untukmu, Luhan. Jadi, jangan risau. Kau hanya perlu menunggu informasi-informasi lainnya dariku nanti."

" _Gumawo_ , Chanyeol-ah." Luhan kembali di buat haru, dan memeluk Chanyeol tanpa keraguan. Ia benar-benar lega bisa menemukan teman sebaik Chanyeol. Meski Luhan memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak sepaham itu tentang semua kegelisahan yang Luhan pendam seorang diri selama ini.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Ia dapat memahami Luhan dengan baik. Sosok seorang teman yang dapat Luhan percayakan. Meski cintanya hanya berlabuh pada sosok Sehun. Tapi, tidak di pungkiri bahwa Luhan pun memiliki rasa sayang layaknya teman pada lelaki yang di peluknya ini.

Chanyeol termasuk sosok yang berarti bagi hidupnya.

" _Cheonma_ , aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut, di balik itu Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Akan ku temukan keberadaan Ibumu bagaimana pun caranya. Kau hanya cukup percaya padaku, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk dalam keheningan. Ia menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya menenangkan, menjadikan pikirannya teringat oleh Sehun. Jika lelaki itu tahu bahwa hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol sedekat ini, mungkin Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Meski begitu, Ia tidak akan memberikan Chanyeol harapan lebih. Selagi, Sehun masih ada untuknya. Dan, mencoba untuk terus mencintainya.

 **.**

 **Crestfallen**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk dalam ketenangan di dalam pesawat yang akan memberangkatkannya menuju China. Ia melihat pemandangan langit malam di balik kaca jendela pesawat dalam diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk pada satu hal yang seharian ini sangat menyita konsentrasinya.

Sejak para mata-matanya di sana memberinya beragam macam informasi mengenai Ibunya Luhan. Chanyeol di kejutkan oleh sebuah fakta baru mengenai seseorang lagi. Yang masih di rahasiakan oleh pihak mata-matanya.

Kurang lebih membutuhkan setidaknya satu jam lebih untuknya sampai di Beijing. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Para pengawalnya datang menjemputnya langsung dan segera mengantarkannya ke Hotel yang akan di tempati oleh Tuan muda mereka ini selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Hamparan langit malam serta kilauan cahaya dari lampu-lampu penduduk kota adalah apa yang Chanyeol lihat saat ini di balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia berdiri tegak dengan setelan piama yang sudah melekat pas di tubuhnya. Menerawang jauh tentang pikiran yang membawa hatinya di landa kegundaan berarti.

Ia menyesap ringan wine di gelas tinggi pipih yang di genggamnya di tangan kanan. Meneguk habis ketika sebuah ketukan pintu menyita perhatiannya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan menatap si tamu malamnya dengan tatapan tegas. Seorang lelaki dengan stelan formal serba hitam, membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan muda."

"Katakan saja, Jaebum-ah." Tegasnya.

Lelaki yang bernama Kim Jaebum ini menyunggingkan senyum paham. Seolah sudah sangat mengenal watak tuan mudanya dengan amat baik. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang suka bertele-tele.

"Seperti info yang sudah saya berikan pada Anda beberapa hari lalu. Kami menyelidiki kembali tentang kasus tragedi kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga nona Luhan. Cukup sulit untuk mendapatkannya karena para polisi menutup mulut mereka untuk memberitahu lebih lanjut." Jaebum berujar pelan.

"Mereka di bayar." Cetus Chanyeol, "Bukan kah begitu?."

"Benar, Tuan. Sedikit paksaan membuat salah satu dari mereka akhirnya mau mengungkapkan info detail tentang kasus kecelakaan itu. Seperti yang sudah saya infokan pada Anda, kami menemukan dimana letak rumah sakit yang membawa Ibu nona Luhan kala itu."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia menatap lagi ke arah pemandangan malam kota Beijing di balik kaca. Menuang kembali setengah gelas wine, dan menyesapnya pelan. Suatu luapan emosi siap mendidih di kepalanya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kronologisnya?."

"Kecelakaan itu murni terjadi akibat dari rem mobil yang tidak berfungsi yang di kendari Ayah nona Luhan saat itu. Menabrak pembatas jalan kemudian terguling. Yang selamat hanya nona Luhan, sedangkan Ayahnya tewas setelah mengalami keadaan koma karena kehilangan banyak darah. Lalu, Ibunya di bawa ke rumah sakit terpisah dekat sudut kota Beijing." Jelas Jaebum panjang. Ia bisa melihat punggung tegak tuan mudanya menegang.

"Lalu?."

"Kami pergi menyelidiki rumah sakit itu secepatnya. Para perawat bahkan dokter yang menangani Ibu nona Luhan kala itu juga tidak bersuara. Mereka diam, karena telah di bayar mahal. Tetapi kami berhasil menemukan informasi itu. Dengan kenyataan, bahwa berita kematian dari Ibu nona Luhan selama ini tidak lah benar. Dia, masih hidup. Sampai sekarang. "

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol terlihat di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Ia menenggak habis winenya dengan cepat dan membanting gelas di atas meja dengan kasar. Luapan amarah yang mendidih telah menguasainya, hingga rasanya kepulan asap terlihat jelas keluar dari puncak kepalanya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Jaebum dengan mata memicing tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dengan raut wajah dingin menakutkan.

"Siapa biangnya?!." Ketusnya setengah berteriak.

Jaebum hanya menatap santai kepada Chanyeol. Ia masih dengan pembawaan tenangnya. Namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat licik.

"Nyonya besar Oh. Ibunda dari tuan muda Oh Sehun, Tuan."

"Sudah kuduga." Cetusnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering oleh amarah. Giginya bergelatuk samar demi menahan emosinya lebih keras lagi.

"Sepertinya Nyonya besar Oh sangat menutup informasi itu rapat-rapat. Ia mengetahui bahwa Ibu nona Luhan masih hidup setelah melewati masa koma hampir setahun seorang diri. Harta warisan peninggalan sang suami sanggup membiayai perawatan rumah sakitnya sampai benar-benar sembuh. Saya mengetahui dari dokter yang di introgasi bahwa Nyonya besar Oh kerap kali menempatkan waktu datang ke Beijing hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan dari Ibu nona Luhan."

Chanyeol tak bergeming, mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Jaebum untuk kembali menjelaskan.

"Namun, ketika Ibu nona Luhan telah kembali sadar dan terus bertanya mengenai bagaimana keadaan suami dan anaknya, semua perawat dan dokter kompak mengatakan jika keduanya telah tiada karena kecelakaan itu. Jadi, yang di ketahui olehnya hanyalah dirinya seorang yang selamat. Nyonya besar Oh membayar mereka semua untuk tutup mulut, Tuan."

"Licik! Tidak ku sangka jika Bibi Minkyung bisa sekeji itu." Chanyeol berujar dingin. Ia tersenyum remeh dan menerawang jauh pada langit-langit yang dirasa runtuh kemudian menghatam kepalanya hingga berdenyut.

Jaebum mengangguk, "Saya rasa, bangunnya Ibu nona Luhan dari masa koma panjang bertepatan setelah Nyonya besar Oh mengadopsi nona Luhan dari panti asuhan. Itulah mengapa beliau tidak ingin nona Luhan tahu jika Ibu kandungnya masih hidup, Tuan." Cetus Jaebum memberikan tanggapan.

"Ya. Itulah mengapa Luhan harus segera kembali dengan Ibu kandungnya!." Desis Chanyeol tertahan dengan kepalan tangan yang semakin erat. Ia menjadi cemas sekaligus muak saat ini. Memikirkan jika apa yang di curigainya akan menjadi nyata suatu hari nanti. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Chanyeol masih ingin terus memperjuangkan Luhan.

Alih-alih wanita itu belum sepenuhnya memberikan Ia sebuah tanda lampu hijau. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk berjuang, bukan? Selagi peluang malah semakin dekat padanya.

"Tapi, Tuan. . ."

Chanyeol menatap Jaebum lagi, mengerutkan dahi ketika orang kepercayaannya ini masih betah berada disini dan belum beranjak. Raut ganjil yang terdapat di wajah lelaki itu semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada lagi?," Ketusnya.

Jaebum melirik tak tentu arah. Ia bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat nyalinya serasa menciut di dasar laut. Ia mempertaruhkan reputasinya saat ini, kalau-kalau Chanyeol akan langsung memecatnya setelah Ia berujar satu informasi lagi.

"Katakan, Jaebum-ah!." Desak Chanyeol.

"Kami, menemukan info lain. Namun, bukan tentang keberadaan Ibu nona Luhan yang saat ini masih berusaha kami lacak atas perintah Tuan. Hanya saja. . ." Jaebum menghela nafas, "Ini tentang, Nona Baekhyun, Tuan." Lanjutnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Chanyeol tersentak, kepalan tangannya mengurai tanpa sadar hingga jemari tangannya melemas. Satu nama yang di sebutkan oleh Jaebum barusan nyatanya sanggup membuat seluruh aliran darahnya membeku. Kakinya bagai tertancap semakin dalam di lantai marmer yang dingin. Tiba-tiba paru-parunya serasa kesulitan untuk mengais udara.

Jaebum paham jika Chanyeol tengah terkejut hebat oleh penuturannya barusan. Hanya saja, Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini.

"Sebelum Anda menugaskan saya untuk mencari keberadaan Ibu nona Luhan. Bertahun-tahun lamanya Anda pernah memberi saya tugas lain. Melacak keberadaan seorang gadis yang telah menghilang. Beberapa tahun silam kami mencarinya namun tidak membuahkan hasil berarti. Hingga Anda memutuskan pada kami untuk berhenti mencari gadis itu." Jaebum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah potret gambar seorang gadis cantik lugu dengan dress putih dan rambut hitam panjang yang lurus sebatas pinggang. Tengah tersenyum begitu indahnya di potret itu.

Namun, kertas potret itu nampak lusuh dengan kualitas gambarnya yang sudah cukup memudar. Bersamaan beberapa garis kerutan di sisi sudut kertasnya.

Itu sebuah foto lama.

Jaebum memberikan potret gambar itu pada Chanyeol. Yang mengambilnya dengan tangan cukup gemetar dan bibir kelu. Matanya tak fokus, tapi Ia masih bisa mengenali dengan baik siapa sosok gadis di potret itu.

"Saya menemukannya, Tuan. Nona Baekhyun, yang Anda cari-cari sejak lama nyatanya ada disini, di kota Beijing. Namun, maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahu hal baik. Karena, ketika kami mendatangi rumah sakit itu untuk mengintrogasi para dokter. Nona Baekhyun ada disana, seorang diri. Terbaring di atas ranjang ruang ICU dengan kondisi kritis akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua hari lalu."

"Ke-Kecelakaan?." Lirih Chanyeol. Menatap sendu pada gambar Baekhyun di foto itu.

Jaebum mengangguk tegas. Anggukannya yang di lihat Chanyeol sanggup membuat mata lelaki itu memanas oleh suatu hamparan kabut putih berair. Chanyeol tidak lagi berucap, Ia hanya terus menatapi foto lama Baekhyun disana.

Yang berusia sekitar masih dua puluh tahun. Yang mungkin sekarang usianya sudah setahun lebih tua dari Luhan.

Tanpa bisa di cegah dua tetes air mata jatuh dari masing-masing sudut matanya. Chanyeol menatap sendu sekaligus rindu pada gambar itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia kembali menemukan sisi kelemahannya.

Baekhyun bukan hanya gadis biasa. Ia pernah ada di hati Chanyeol selama kurang lebih dua tahun mengisi cintanya di masa remaja. Dan, Chanyeol tak yakin apa saat ini Ia masih menyimpan perasaannya itu atau tidak. Alih-alih gelagatnya sekarang sudah membuahkan satu jawaban yang pasti.

Ia masih punya cinta untuk Baekhyun.

Lantas, apakah perasaan barunya pada Luhan akan memudar begitu saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **24 July 2018**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hallo, Readers-nim.

Cuma mau bilang, jangan terlalu baper ya ama Crestfallen. Memang cinta antar persaudaraan itu rumit. Apalagi kalo yg kamu cintai itu abang kamu sendiri yang gantengnya bukan main. Wkwk.

Intinya, ini udah ada Baekhyun. Si gadis manja masa lalu mas Chanyeol. Hayu loh bang, mau milih cinta yang di masa lalu apa yang di masa kini? Hm.

Silahkan yang mau nebak-nebak di kolom review! Kira-kira siapa ya yang nanti bakal jadi sosok penyebab konflik di FF ini? Masih ada Cast lainnya 'loh ehehehe.

Much review, Juseyooo / _agyeo._

See You, Next Time.

Big Love, Thanks.


End file.
